A Estoria de Faramir
by Flavio S
Summary: Faramir, filho de Denethor, irmão de Boromir. Mas quem ele é realmente. Tradução. T por menção de abuso de crianças.
1. Chapter 1

A Estória de Faramir

NT: Esta fic é uma tradução da estória "Faramir's Story" de Lirenel, que foi gentil o bastante de me deixar traduzi-la. Quando eu li esta estória eu gostei muito, espero que quem a ler goste também. A autora pede para avisar que essa estória foi escrita entre 2002 e 2003 e que ela já mudou ideia acerca da caracterização dos personagens, por favor, sem flames.

Flávio

Obs.: NT são os meus comentários, NA são as notas da própria autora.

()[]{}[]()

NA: Olá! Eu não possuo o _"O Senhor dos Anéis"_, ele pertence a Tolkien. Esta estória envolve abuso de crianças. Eu espero que você possa ver o horror dessa atrocidade e o efeito que causa em crianças. T em razão de violência.

()[]{}[]()

**Capítulo 1**

Denethor, filho de Ecthelion, contemplou os olhos de sua noiva Finduilas, filha de Adrahil de Dol Amroth. Quando ele a encontrou pela primeira vez, o herdeiro do Regente apaixonou-se instantaneamente. Agora esles estavam casados, juntos para sempre. E, ainda assim, às vezes ele se perguntava se ela o amava tanto quanto ele a amava. Um dia, andando pelos jardins, braços enlaçados, Denethor reuniu sua coragem e a perguntou. "Finduilas, você me ama?" Finduilas estava surpresa pela pergunta, mas ao olhar nos olhos dele ela viu sua ansiedade.

"Denethor, eu o amo mais do que tudo nessa terra. Você é as minhas estrelas e o meu ar. Eu te amarei sempre e para sempre." Seu marido sorriu para ela, feliz que possuía o amor de sua esposa e eles caminharam pelos jardins, apreciando a companhia um do outro.

()[]{}[]()

NA²: Este foi apenas o capítulo introdutório, mais virão. Review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Eu não possuo nada. Isto é apenas uma tradução da mui excelente estória de Lirenel, baseada na grande obra de J. R. R. Tolkien. Nenhum tipo de ganho material está sendo feito com esta estória.

()[]{}[]()

NA: Esta estória é baseada em uma Realidade Alternativa, mas eu tentei fazê-la de maneira que se encaixasse na estória dos livros.

()[]{}[]()

**Capítulo 2**

O silêncio preenchia toda a Cidadela de Minas Tirith. Os servos cumpriam suas obrigações falando apenas em sussurros. Ocasionalmente, seus olhos relanceavam para a janela do quarto onde Finduilas, a esposa do Regente Denetor, repousava em sua cama, morrendo lentamente.

Ninguém sabia realmente a razão de sua enfermidade. Muitos creram que a Senhora perecia em razão de pesar, por estar longe de sua amada Dol Amroth. Diziam que ela decaía porque seu marido não tinha tempo para ela em seus afazeres como regente. Contudo, essa não era a razão correta. O corpo de Finduilas a havia traído, suas próprias células a matando rapidamente, em uma doença que ninguém conhecia. Câncer, pois era isso que a acometia, a havia clamado e Denethor não podia fazer nada por sua amada. E ele sentava ao seu lado, segurando sua mão, incitando-a a viver, em vão.

"Denethor," sua voz suave e fraca devido à dor, "por favor traga os garotos. Eu quero me despedir." Denetor aquiesceu e mandou um servo buscar seus dois filhos. Sentindo o fim se aproximando ela disse: "Denetor, por favor, seja forte pelas crianças, eles irão precisar do pai deles. Lembre-se que ambos o amam e precisam que você os ame de volta." Ela sorriu tristemente. "Lembre-se também que eu te amo." Denethor beijou a sua mão e o servo retornou, seguido pelos dois jovens lordes.

Ambos se aproximaram da mãe, o primogênito tentando parecer valente e o segundo lutando para segurar as lágrimas à vista da mãe doente. Dirigindo-se ao primogênito, Boromir, com dez anos, primeiro, ela disse: "Querido, eu tenho que partir logo. Eu preciso que você cuide do seu irmão por mim, você pode fazer isso?" Boromir sacudiu a cabeça, os olhos cheios de lágrimas, Finduilas levantou a mão para limpá-las. "Seja um bom garoto. Não se esqueça que eu te amo."

Então ela se voltou para Faramir, cinco anos. Não podendo mais se segurar a criança começou a soluçar e se jogou na cama, nos braços de sua mãe. Finduilas o segurou gentilmente enquanto ele chorava, o confortando suavemente até os seus soluços diminuírem. Ainda segurando Faramir ela falou, "Me amor, não fique tão triste. Você ainda tem Papai e Boromir aqui com você. E eu estou certa que o tio Imrahil ficará muito feliz de vir visitá-lo a qualquer tempo."

Faramir fungou. "Porque você precisa ir?"

O olhar da criança, de coração partido, enchia seus olhos de lágrimas. "Meu amor, eu queria que existisse outra maneira, mas não há nenhuma. Faramir," ela falou enquanto segurava o queixo dele para que ele a olhasse nos olhos, "saiba disso agora. Eu te amo mais do que tudo nessa terra. Você é as minhas estrelas e o meu mar. Eu vou te amar sempre e para sempre." Faramir sorriu e se acomodou ao lado de sua mãe, nem mesmo notando quando ela respirou pela última vez.

Denethor sentiu o seu coração quebrar. Sua amada esposa o havia abandonado. Seu olhar se voltou para Boromir, que chorava copiosamente, mas mantinha a compostura. Voltando o seu olhar para o seu filha mais novo, o coração de Denethor se endureceu contra o garoto. Faramir havia roubado o amor de sua esposa. Apesar de parte de sua mente gritava que essa ideia era falsa, Denethor a ignorou. As fatídicas últimas palavras de Finduilas causaram cisão entre pai e filho que nunca curaria. Era apenas o início do ressentimento e da frieza de Denethor contra o jovem Faramir.

()[]{}[]()

NA²: Eu dei câncer para Finduilas porque eu creio que apenas elfos podem morrer por saudade. Finduilas possuía apenas uma pequena percentagem de sangue élfico.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: Eu não possuo nada. Isto é apenas uma tradução da mui excelente estória de Lirenel, baseada na grande obra de J. R. R. Tolkien. Nenhum tipo de ganho material está sendo feito com esta estória.

NT: Boromir está com 13 anos e Faramir com 8. Essas lutas são com espadas de madeira, pois ambos são mito novos para uma espada de verdade.

()[]{}[]()

**Capítulo 3**

"O que é tão interessante nesse livro para você não treinar comigo?" perguntou Boromir. O jovem lorde estava irritado pela recusa em treinar de seu irmão, pois não havia ninguém mais que ele se sentisse confortável pedindo. Faramir levantou os olhos. "Eu estou lendo sobre Isildur e as batalhas da Última Aliança. Você iria gostar, teve muita luta."

"Eu não quero ler sobre lutas, eu quero lutar! Por favor irmãozinho!" Faramir suspirou e fechou o seu livro. Ele não poderia negar nada a Boromir, ele era o seu melhor amigo, o protegia das duras palavras de seu pai. Além disso, se ele lutasse mais talvez o seu pai não o acharia tão fraco. Faramir sabia que seu pai o desprezava por amar mais as estórias do que espadas e tentava ao máximo ser um guerreiro melhor. "Certo Boromir, eu treinarei com você. Eu não sei por que na verdade, pois você sempre me vence."

Boromir sorriu enquanto eles andavam para os campos de treinamento. "Talvez hoje seja o dia em que você me vença irmãozinho." Ele riu quando Faramir revirou os olhos. Boromir era mais velho e forte e praticava muito mais que seu irmão. Pondo um braço sobre os ombros de Faramir os dois irmãos riram juntos e Faramir quase esqueceu que era o décimo quinto dia do mês.

Infelizmente Faramir foi lembrado da data no jantar aquela noite. Era a tradição que o regente passasse algum tempo com cada um de seus filhos a cada dois meses nas _ides_. Faramir ficou em silêncio enquanto comia com seu pai e seu irmão. Boromir contou ao pai sobre sua prática e Faramir tremeu quando seu irmão mencionou que ele queria ficar lendo. Ele viu Denethor beber vários cálices de vinho, mais do que o usual. Faramir suspirou quando realizou que esta noite não seria diferente das outras vezes que tinha se encontrado com seu pai sozinho.

Após a refeição, Denethor e Boromir se retiraram para o Estúdio do Regente onde eles passaram meia hora conversando, como mandava a tradição; Faramir sabia que o pai gostava do tempo passado com o primogênito, e desejava ardentemente que Denethor sentisse o mesmo por ele. Porém ele sabia que não era verdade, e, quando entrou no estúdio de seu pai, tudo que ele pôde fazer foi encarar o chão e esperar que Denethor não estivesse muito bêbado. "Por favor, que esta noite seja diferente," ele pensou, "que o Pai esteja de bom humor". Porém suas preces não foram atendidas quando o olhar penetrante de seu pai se fixou nele.

Denethor se levantou e andou até o filho. "Faramir, seu irmão me informou que você não queria treinar hoje, preferindo ler. Isto é verdade?"

"Sim, senhor." Faramir respondeu fracamente, não querendo olhar nos olhos do Regente. Seus olhos sempre chateavam o pai, pois eram muito parecidos com os de sua mãe.

"Isto é inaceitável! Nenhum filho meu deve preferir livros a uma luta. Que tipo de guerreiro você será? Você é fraco Faramir, e fraqueza é indesculpável. Até que eu diga o contrário você não poderá ler a não ser para os seus estudos."

Chocado, Faramir exclamou, "Mas Pai, porque eu não posso ler? Não é justo!" Ele se arrependeu das palavras assim que elas deixaram sua boca, pois elas incitaram a ira de seu pai. Agarrando o braço do menino, Denethor falou, amargo. "Injusto? A vida não é justa. Se fosse, sua mãe ainda estaria viva e eu não teria um fracote como filho!" O Regente apertou ainda mais o braço do filho levando lágrimas de dor aos olhos do menino.

"Pai, pare! Você está me machucando!" O bafo de álcool invadido os seus sentidos. O Regente estava bêbado e não inteiramente consciente do que fazia. Denethor olhou fixamente para o filho, "A vida é cheia de dor garoto, você precisa aprender isso." Faramir ficou nauseado quando ele ouviu e sentiu seu braço quebrar. Quando ele gritou seu pai o soltou. "Vá embora. Eu não quero ter que lidar com você esta noite."

()[]{}[]()

NA: _Ides_ é o dia do meio do mês, geralmente o décimo quinto dia.

NT: Peoples, porque ninguém deixa review? Se a estória é tão ruim assim pode falar, eu não vou pular da ponte por causa disso não.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: Eu não possuo nada. Isto é apenas uma tradução da mui excelente estória de Lirenel, baseada na grande obra de J. R. R. Tolkien. Nenhum tipo de ganho material está sendo feito com esta estória.

NT: "" são falas. '' são pensamentos.

()[]{}[]()

**Capítulo 4**

Aninhando seu braço quebrado, Faramir correu para fora do Palácio. Ele se dirigiu para o Sexto Nível, diretamente para a casa da Curadora Ioreth. Enquanto Ioreth trabalhava nas Casas de Cura, sua filha Iorwin trabalhava na casa, curando todos os que precisavam, por pouco ou nenhum pagamento. A mulher já havia tratado de seus ferimentos antes e Faramir confiava totalmente nela, pois ela o lembrava de sua própria mãe. Na porta da casa sua força falhou e ele soltou um soluço enquanto batia na porta desesperadamente. A dor no seu braço cresceu e ele quase desmaiou. Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade a porta se abriu e Faramir desabou nos braços de Iorwin. Vendo o estado do jovem lorde, Iorwin o levou para dentro onde o sentou em uma cama. Sentando próxima a ele, a curadora gentilmente examinou o ferimento.

"Lorde Faramir, como você conseguiu quebrar o braço dessa maneira?"

"E-e-eu... Eu caí e aterrissei sobre o meu braço." Ele explicou, ainda segurando as lágrimas. Iorwin examinou o braço e franziu as sobrancelhas vendo a contusão ao redor da fratura. Algo sobre essa ferida não estava certo, embora ela não soubesse bem o que.

"Meu senhor, eu vou ter que retornar o osso na posição correta. Isso vai doer, mas você irá se sentir melhor, eu prometo." Faramir acenou e ela rapidamente acertou o osso, antes que ele pudesse retesar o músculo. O sangue se esvaiu da face do menino e ele não pode mais se manter consciente.

Com Faramir adormecido, Iorwin pôde examinar a contusão mais cuidadosamente. Sua expressão escureceu quando ela observou quatro finas marcas saindo da marca principal e uma quinta circulando o braço do menino. Quase parecia que alguém tinha... Iorwin ofegou, a marca no braço do menino era uma mão! Alguém tinha quebrado o braço de Faramir. Ela encarou desaprovadoramente o braço do menino enquanto ela o enfaixava em um suporte. Ela tinha a impressão sombria de que ela sabia quem era responsável por isso.

Após terminar seu trabalho, Iorwin carregou Faramir adormecido em seus braços até a cidadela. Os guardas do palácio a deixaram passar. Fulla, uma amiga sua que trabalhava no palácio, a levou para o quarto do jovem lorde. Quando foi colocado na cama, o menino se encurvou em uma bola e murmurou algo em seu sono. Ao sair do quarto ela se virou para Fulla. "Algo me incomoda sobre o braço dele. Ele disse que caiu e quebrou, mas a contusão que ele tem diz que outra pessoa foi responsável." Fulla desviou os olhos. "Fulla, lorde Faramir vem a mim, a cada dois meses com algum tipo de machucado, todos causados por alguém. O que você me diz sobre isso?"

Ela olhou ao redor antes de responder em um murmúrio. "Iorwin, eu não posso falar sobre isso, é muito perigoso. Mas eu vou dizer isso: a cada dois meses Lorde Denethor conversa com cada um de seus filhos separadamente. Algumas vezes Lorde Faramir sai apenas com a alma ferida, outras ele sai machucado. E eu temo que esteja ficando pior." O coração de Iorwin apertou. 'Como um pai pode machucar o próprio filho? E ainda mais um tão bom e inocente quanto Faramir!'

"Fulla, nós devemos fazer algo! Nõ podemos deixar que isso continue, Lorde Faramir está em perigo!" a garota sacudiu a cabeça amedrontada.

"Não. Nós não podemos fazer nada. Nós somos apenas serviçais, mesmo você, pois Lorde Denethor é o Regentee todos os cidadãos de Gondor são seus servos. Você não pode se voltar contra ele. Tudo que você pode fazer é curar as feridas de Lorde Faramir até que ele seja velho o suficiente para se defender."

Os olhos de Iorwin brilharam em fúria. "Não fazer nada! Como você pode sugerir isso? Nós não temos nem certeza que Lorde Faramir vai sobreviver a outro encontro! Nós devemos fazer algo!" Fulla sacudiu a cabeça e se virou.

"Eu não posso ajudar Iorwin. Eu não posso me voltar contra o Regente." Os olhos de Iorwin endureceram. "Se você não vai me ajudar minha amiga, então eu tenho que ajudar Lorde Faramir sozinha."

()[]{}[]()

Denethor sentou em seu Estúdio, sua mente vagando. Sempre que tentava trabalhar a face do filho aparecia na sua frente, os olhos de Finduilas o encarando. O Regente praguejou baixinho. Ele ainda podia sentir o pequeno braço se partir sob a sua mão. Denethor não pretendia machucar o menino daquela maneira, mas ainda assim parte dele não sentia remorso.

Em sua mente as vozes lutavam. Existia a voz clara, pequena e enfraquecia a cada injúria feita ao filho. E existia a voz escura, amarga e forte, crescendo a cada palavra dura e violência. Enquanto a cabeça de Denethor mergulhava em um estupor causado pela bebida, sua consciência batalhava pelo controle.

'_Porquê você o machucou, ele é apenas uma criança inocente?'_

'**Sim, uma criança fraca, um fracote.'**

'_Ele tem uma alma forte, um coração amoroso. É uma fraqueza a habilidade de amar?'_

'**Amor é fraco. Finduilas te disse que sempre te amaria. Ela dise que você era o seu mar e suas estrelas. E ainda assim ele roubou isso de você. O amor dela era uma fraqueza, e o dele também.'**

'_Faramir apenas quer te agradar. Ele quer que o pai dele tenha orgulho dele, como tem de Boromir.'_

'**Boromir! Boromir é forte! ****Ele é melhor que seu irmão em tudo, um verdadeiro filho. Porque você precisa do outro?'**

'_Boromir pode ser forte, mas Faramir tem a visão como você. Ele é como você em muitas maneiras, ele até mesmo parece com você, exceto por seus olhos.'_

'**Ele é como você, mas ele não tem a sua força. Ele olha dentro de você, enxerga a sua alma, e pensa que é melhor do que você. Ele é uma ameaça a você e seu poder. Ele tentaria tirá-lo de você e de Boromir.'**

'_Ele não faria isso, ele ama você e seu irmão! __Faramir é...'_

'**Silêncio****! ****Faramir não é nada, um fraco. Ele não merece seu amor ou seu respeito! ****Isso é tudo que você precisa saber.'**

'_Por favor!'_

Ainda assim a voz da luz sucumbiu. A escuridão de Denethor venceu e a luz vivia apenas em uma pequena faísca.

()[]{}[]()

NA: Não, Denethor não sofre de esquizofrenia, as vozes são sua consciência, como o anjo e o diabinho no ombro. Mas, por causa da morte de Finuilas, e ele olhando dentro de Palantir, a escuridão está ganhando.

NT: Aparentemente não existem muitas pessoas no _fandon_ de Senhor dos Anéis. Embora eu tenha gostado muito dessa estória, é deveras trabalhoso ficar traduzindo se nenhum tipo de resposta dos outros. Assim, se alguém quiser que eu continue, favor avisar. Se não eu vou encerrar aqui.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: Eu não possuo nada. Isto é apenas uma tradução da mui excelente estória de Lirenel, baseada na grande obra de J. R. R. Tolkien. Nenhum tipo de ganho material está sendo feito com esta estória.

NT: "" são falas. '' são pensamentos.

Agradeçam Mademoiselle Lyra B por essa estória continuar. Sem ela já eu teria encerrado.

()[]{}[]()

**Capítulo 5**

Iorwin andava incessantemente por seu quarto, inflamada pelo que havia acontecido. Na noite posterior a que Faramir havia aparecido na sua porta, a curadora havia ido até o palácio, sob a proteção da escuridão, usando passagens antigas. Ela encontrou Lorde Boromir praticando com sua espada em um dos jardins. Ela havia chamado o rapaz e havia contado o que ela sabia. E ele não havia acreditado nela! Boromir recusava-se a acreditar que seu pai faria tal coisa e ameaçou prendê-la.

'E agora o que eu posso fazer?' ela ficava se perguntando incessantemente. Boromir poderia ajudá-la, mas se recusou. Nenhum cidadão de _Minas Tirith_ poderia fazer algo, pois eram incapazes de agir contra o Regente. O que ela precisava era alguém com poder, alguém que não ficasse intimidado por Denethor. Subitamente uma ideia lhe ocorreu, sorrindo esperançosamente ela se sentou para escrever uma carta.

()[]{}[]()

Príncipe Imrahil de _Dol Amroth_ estava sozinho em seu estúdio quando um mensageiro de _Minas Tirith_ entrou, estendendo sua mão o príncipe recebeu a mensagem. O selo não era um que ele reconhecia. Abrindo aa carta ele leu:

_Para Imrahil, Príncipe de Dol Amroth_

_Apesar de o Senor não me conhecer, eu sou uma amiga de seu sobrinho, Lorde Faramir. Eu não escreveria se não estivesse tão preocupada com o meu jovem amigo._

_Constantemente Lorde Faramir vem até mim com injúrias que levantam suspeitas. A cada dois meses, nas ides, ele se machuca de alguma forma. Recentemente as injúrias pioraram, sendo a última a pior. Ele veio com um braço quebrado e uma marca em sua face._

_Após falar com serviçais no palácio, descobri algo perturbador. As noites em que Lorde Faramir se machuca são as mesmas noites que Lorde Denethor, nosso Regente, conversa privativamente com seus filhos, como manda a tradição. Os servos estavam relutantes em me contar isso, mas eles estavam preocupados com o nosso pequeno Lorde. Eles me contaram que diversas vezes Lorde Faramir saiu do estúdio de seu pai com as injúrias que tratei._

_Eu lhe peço, príncipe Imrahil, que faça algo acerca dessa atrocidade. Eu arrisco muito lhe contando isso, mas meu amor pelo pequeno Lorde se sobrepõe às preocupações acerca de minha segurança. Eu temo por Lorde Faramir, por sua saúde e bem estar. Eu temo por sua vida. Por favor ajude-o antes que seja tarde demais! O senhor é a sua última esperança._

_Com toda honra e respeito,_

_Iorwin, filha de Magni e Ioreth, Curadora._

Príncipe Imrahil se recostou em sua cadeira, relendo a carta para se garantir que não estava vendo coisas. Ele passou a mão por seu cabelo. Porque a mulher diria tais coisas? Isso não poderia ser verdade. Denethor não era exatamente gentil, mas também não era um monstro. Mas, ainda assim, algo na carta soava verdadeiro.

Ele estava tão preocupado com a mensagem que nem mesmo ouviu sua esposa entrar. "O que o perturba tanto, meu amor?" Imrahil se sobressaltou com a voz de Freyaniel. Ele apenas entregou a carta, enquanto ela lia ele continuou meditando sobre a carta. Ao terminar de ler Freyaniel o olhou nos olhos, dizendo "Imrahil, você deve fazer algo acerca disso."

"Mas e se a curadora mentiu? Eu não posso acolher tão sérias acusações apenas pela palavra de alguém que eu nem mesmo conheço."

"Ninguém precisa saber sobre a carta. Vá até _Minas Tirith_ sob o pretexto de visitar os seus sobrinhas. E então descubra se as acusações da mulher são verdadeiras. Se não forem, não diga nada e aproveite sua viagem. E se forem, então faça o que for preciso para proteger Faramir. Isso é tudo o que eu peço de você." Imrahil acenou a cabeça, era um sábio conselho.

"Muito bem, em seis semanas eu irei à Minas Tirith. Eu rezo para que nada venha desta viagem."

()[]{}[]()

Faramir desabou sobre sua cama. Seu braço ainda se curando, sete semanas e meia após ter sido quebrado. Boromir estava preocupado com ele e cuidava de seu irmãozinho. Com seu braço inútil Faramir não podia treinar com a espada, o que ele achava irônico, já que seu braço havia sido quebrado por não praticar com a espada. Infelizmente ele não podia fazer muito mais, pois ele ainda estava proibido de ler. Felizmente Boromir entendia isso e eles jogavam diversos jogos que não requeria o uso dos dois braços. E ainda assim, isso não levantava o espírito de Faramir, pois a língua de Denethor estava especialmente afiada nos últimos dias. Faramir relembrava o que havia acontecido no jantar.

()[]{}[]()

"... E Faramir e eu jogamos um jogo de estratégia chamado 'A teia de Ungoliant'. Foi divertido, embora Faramir seja muito melhor que eu." Boromir contava sobre o dia e tentava fazer uma boa impressão de Faramir, mas o Regente não persuadiu.

"Então, ao invés de treinar com Athorin, você ficou brincando com jogos tolos com seu irmão?"

"Pai, não é um jogo tolo. Faramir me contou que era usado pelos Numenoreanos para treinar suas crianças em diferentes táticas de bat..."

"Não me importa. Faramir, você devia saber melhor do que ficar distraindo o seu irmão dessa maneira. Como o herdeiro da regência ele deve aprender como portar e usar uma espada, e não brincar com jogos e outras tolices. Se você não se importa o suficiente com Gondor para por de lado o seu ciúme das habilidades de Boromir, então você é mais disparatado do que imaginei." Faramir abaixou a cabeça para esconder as lágrimas. Chorar faria tudo pior. "Este é um comportamento inaceitável para um Senhor de Gondor. Vá para o seu quarto e sem mais essas tolices." Acenando sombriamente Faramir se retirou.

Boromir estava zangado. "Pai, não é justo dizer isso! Faramir não fez nada. Ele até mesmo me falu para ir para o treinamento, mas eu não queria que ele ficasse sozinho. O senhor não deveria falar dessa maneira." Ele se levantou e saiu para seguir seu irmão. Denethor estava furioso. Não apenas o menino havia roubado o amor de sua esposa, mas estava roubando Boromir também.

Boromir encontrou seu irmão sentado em uma sacada, observando as estrelas. "Faramir, me perdoe por ter de colocado em problemas."

"Está tudo bem. Não importa o que você diga ele sempre vai achar que eu fiz algo errado."

"Ele não deveria. Você é um excelente irmão e um excelente filho, só ele que não percebe."

Faramir olhou para seu irmão, ele sabia que ele só estava tentando animá-lo, mas nada conseguiria animá-lo. "Irmão, muito obrigado por me ajudar hoje. Você é o meu melhor amigo, você sae, não?"

Boromir se sentou ao lado do irmão e colocou seu braço sobre os ombros do menor e disse. "Irmãozinho, você é o meu melhor amigo também. Nós vamos ser assim para sempre certo?"

Faramir sorriu. "Certo."

()[]{}[]()

NA: Eu inventei o nome da mulher de Imrahil porque não consegui encontrar em lugar nenhum.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: Eu não possuo nada. Isto é apenas uma tradução da mui excelente estória de Lirenel, baseada na grande obra de J. R. R. Tolkien. Nenhum tipo de ganho material está sendo feito com esta estória.

NT: "" são falas. '' são pensamentos.

Este capítulo é curtinho.

()[]{}[]()

**Capítulo 6**

As ides chegaram e Faramir estava com medo. O jantar não tinha ido bem e Denethor havia consumido muitos cálices de vinho. Um serviçal o levou para o estúdio do Regente, Faramir tentava se acalmar. Talvez o Regente apenas o dispensasse. Não iria necessariamente mal.

"Seu fedelho desobediente, como você ousa desobedecer as minhas ordens! Eu lhe disse explicitamente que você estava proibido de ler até que eu lhe dissesse que podia. E, ainda assim, eu encontrei um livro escondido em seu quarto!" Ele se aproximou, olhando para Faramir com desprezo. O cheiro de álcool em seu hálito dando náuseas ao menino.

"Pai, eu juro, eu não li nada exceto pelos meus estudos! Este era o livro que que eu vou dar para Boromir pelo seu aniversário. Eu não...". Um tapa o calou.

"Não minta para mim criança! Apenas covardes mentem! Como os Valar podem ter me amaldiçoado com tal filho!" Denethor agora apontava sua adaga para ele.

A calma que Faramir manteve acabou. "Pai, por favor! Porque você me odeia? Eu tento ao máximo, mas nada do que eu faço o agrada. Você nunca mostrou um pingo de amor por mim! Mamãe ficaria envergonhada de você!" Isso foi a coisa errada a se dizer. Inflamado por suas palavras, Denethor perdeu o controle.

"Amar você? Hah! Você é um fraco!" o Regente jogou o menino contra a parede, quebrando novamente o seu braço. "Você é um nada!" A adaga abriu um corte na bochecha do garoto. "Você não merece ser amado!" Faramir assistiu horrorizado a adaga subir até acima da cabeça do pai. Ele sabia o que se aproximava, mas não mais se importava. Seu coração partiu em pedaços face às duras palavras do pai. A adaga desceu e Faramir esperava pelo fim.

()[]{}[]()

NT: Eu estou sem internet em casa, então fica difícil de postar. Mas vu tentar postar o próximo capítulo semana que vem.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: Eu não possuo nada. Isto é apenas uma tradução da mui excelente estória de Lirenel, baseada na grande obra de J. R. R. Tolkien. Nenhum tipo de ganho material está sendo feito com esta estória.

NT: "" são falas. '' são pensamentos.

()[]{}[]()

**Capítulo 07**

O Príncipe Imrahil chegou a _Minas Tirith_ na noite do décimo quinto dia do mês. O clima os havia atrasado, chagando apenas após o crepúsculo. Enquanto Imrahil alojava seu cavalo nos estábulos no sexto nível, um figura sombria apareceu às suas costas. Virando para encarar a figura, Imrahil estava puxando sua espada quando viu que a pessoa era uma mulher. Soltando o cabo Imrahil perguntou, "Quem é você? O que deseja?". A mulher respondeu, uma nota de desespero em sua voz. "Por favor meu senhor, o senhor deve se apressar! Lorde Denethor está falando com Lorde Faramir agora! O senhor deve ajuda-lo!"

"Você é a curadora que mandou a carta?"

"Sim. Vá!"

Apesar de inicialmente desconfiado da mulher, Imrahil sentiu um súbito temor passar por ele e saiu apressadamente dos estábulos em direção ao palácio. Ele entrou sem problemas, pois os guardas o conheciam, e entrou apressadamente no estúdio de Denethor. Ele parou á porta, chocado com o que viu. O pequeno Faramir encolhido contra uma parede e uma adaga nas mãos do regente pronta para acabar com a vida da criança. Com uma velocidade capaz de fazer seus antecessores élficos orgulhosos, Imrahil segurou a mão do Regente antes que ele atacasse. Após desarmarDenethor o Príncipe agarrou sua camisa. "O que, em nome de Varda, você pensa que está fazendo? Você mataria seu próprio filho em um ataque de raiva? Elbereth! Você enlouqueceu?" empurrando Denethor em uma cadeira, Imrahil se virou para o sobrinho. Levantando o garoto ele disse, "Venha Faramir, nós estamos partindo."

Denethor se levantou. "Onde você pensa que está levando o meu filho?" Imrahil virou-se para ele. "Eu o levarei para Dol Amroth, onde ele estará a salvo do homem que tentou assassiná-lo! Diga á cidade o que quiser. Eu juro que você não encostará a mão neste garoto de novo."

Imrahil apressadamente levou o menino, cuidando para não piorar o seu braço quebrado. Chamando um dos serviçais o Príncipe mandou que as coisas do menino fossem empacotadas e seu cavalo preparado. Ele avançou com Faramir para os estábulos, desejando partir o mais rápido possível. Porém as feridas de Faramir precisariam de atenção, assim ele o levou primeiro à casa de Iorwin, que os aguardava e logo começou a trabalhar nos ferimentos do menino.

Faramir estava em estado de choque, e mal notou quando seu braço foi recolocado no lugar. Quando Iorwin terminou ,Imrahil o levou para fora e virando-se para a curadora ele disse, "Nós agradecemos, minha senhora, por sua ajuda. Eu levarei meu sobrinho para Dol Amroth, para que conheça a família de sua mãe." Ela acenou, e rezava pelo bem-estar do menino.

Boromir aguardava nos estábulos. Ao ver seu irmão e tio ele foi até eles. "Tio Imrahil, o que está acontecendo? Eu fui ver Faramir e os serviçais estavam levando suas coisas dizendo que ele estava indo para Dol Amroth. É verdade?"

"Sim Boromir. Eu creio que seja a época de Faramir conhecer o restante de sua família. Você já os conhece, mas Faramir ainda não. Eu sei que é súbito, mas nós chegamos tarde e devemos voltar logo."

"Tudo bem, eu acho. Eu o verei logo Faramir. Divirta-se e não se preocupe, nossos parentes sao legais. Você gostará de lá." Quando Faramir não disse nada ele assumiu que ele estava apenas assustado com as mudanças, então ele apenas o abraçou e saiu dos estábulos.

O cavalos foram selados rapidamente e a companhia foi saiu de _Minas Tirith_. Faramir cavalgava com Imrahil, pois o príncipe temia que o menino ão estivesse forte o suficiente para cavalgar sozinho. Na cidade o Regente os observava partir, sua consciência gritava com ele, mas ele a ignorava.

()[]{}[]()

Levou uma semana para a companhia retornar a Dol Amroth. Neste tempo Imrahil tentou fazer Faramir falar, sem resultados. O garoto havia se recolhido em si mesmo, respondendo apenas sacudindo a cabeça. O capitão da escolta, Rendil, também havia tentado falar com o pequeno, mas Faramir havia recuado, assustado, assim, ele desistiu. Imrahil ficou aliviado quando Dol Amroth foi avistada. Eles entraram sem anúncio, pelo que Imarhil ficou feliz, as trombetas teriam aterrorizado a criança.

Freyaniel os agurdava em frente à casa real. Quando viu Faramir juntamente com seu marido, seu coração se apertou com angústia, a curadora não havia mentido. Pelo olhar na face de Imrahil ela soube que a situação não era das melhores. "Freya, conheça meu sobrinho, Faramir. Faramir, esta é a minha esposa Freyaniel."

Freyaniel olhou nos olhos da criança e ficou atormentada com o olhar sombrio que viu neles. "Olá Faramir, fico feliz em finalmente conhecê-lo. Meu esposo contou muito sobre você e eu estava aguardando esse dia ansiosamente. Você pode me chamar de Tia Freya se quiser." Faramir gostou dela, mas ainda assim se recusou a falar ou a sorrir. Ele apenas se curvou levemente e seguiu seus tios para a casa. Seus tios lhe mostraram onde seria seu quarto.

Imrahil comentou, "Este era o meu quarto quando eu era jovem. Eu adorava ficar sentado na sacada olhando o mar. Você gostou?" Faramir andou pelo quarto e acenou. Era agradável e arejado.

"Se você previsar de algo fale com algum dos servos e eles providenciaram para você. Imrahil e eu estamos seguindo o corredor, se você quiser falar conosco. Assim que você se acomodar eu lhe mostrarei a casa, para que você não se perca. Você já nadou no oceano? Não? Se você quiser nós podemos ir à praia e eu o ensinarei." Ela deu um grande sorriso e deixou Faramir para que se acomodasse.

Faramir deitou-se na cama, os servos traziam suas coisas, mas ele não as desempacotou. Tia Frey parecia tão bondosa e carinhosa que ele quase a agradeceu, mas ele se lembrou das palavras de seu pai. Ele não merecia ser amado. Era melhor que sua tia fosse bondosa com outro, ele não merecia sua compaixão. Suspirando Faramir se levantou e começou a arrumar suas coisas. Quanto mais cedo ele terminasse, mais cedo ele terminaria o tour na casa e estaria sozinho, onde era seguro.

()[]{}[]()

Dez meses se passaram, e Imrahil não estava mais perto de fazer seu sobrinho falar do que estava na primeira semana. Faramir estava um pouco melhor. Ele tinha permitido que Freya cuidasse dele um pouco. Ele até mesmo havia ido nadar algumas vezes. Um dos maiores passos tinha sido em relação a livros. Faramir se recusava terminantemente a abrir um livro, tinha sido isso que o colocara em problemas em primeiro lugar. Uma noite, entretanto, Freya se acomodou na cama do menino e leu para ele um trecho do _Akallabeth_, a Queda de Numenor. Depois disso, ela lia para ele todas as noites antes de dormir, mas o menino ainda se recusava a ler por si mesmo.

Faramir recomeçou a treinar com a espada, embora ele ainda favorecesse sua mão esquerda. Após ganhar um pouca da confiança do garoto, Rendil, começou a instruí-lo na arte da espada. O capitão e o menino estavam em uma disuta amigável, quando trombetas anunciaram que alguém de sangue nobre entrara na cidade. Após o treino, Faramir correu de volta para a casa. Tia Freya aguardava no pátio para receber o hóspede. Sob o olhar questionador de Faramir ela disse "Eu não sei quem é, Faramir, mas seu tio está vindo com ele agora." Imrahil entrou no pátio seguido por Boromir. Ao ver seu irmão, Faramir inconscientemente se enconlheu contra a tia. Ao ver Faramir, Boromir correu para abraçá-lo.

"Faramir! como esta você? Eu senti tanta saudade! Você está gostando daqui?" Faramir acenou, mas não sorriu. Sua face estava petrificada desde a partida de Minas Tirith e, nem mesmo rever seu amado irmão produzia um sorriso sequer. Em sua alegria Boromir não percebeu e se virou para o tio. "Meu pai não sabe que eu estou aqui na verdade. Eu saí juntamente com os mensageiros e quando eles me notaram já era muito tarde para voltar. Eu queria rever o meu irmãozinho. E o senhor e tia Freya, é claro." Imrahil sorriu, mas internamente ele se perguntava como Denethor veria isso. Provavelmente culparia Faramir por atrair Boromir até ali.

"Nós ficamos felizes de vê-lo Boromir, mas é melhor que você vá com os mensageiros. Seu pai não ficará feliz que você tenha vindo sem permissão." Boromir baixou os olhos envergpnhado. "Tudo bem, mas eu posso ficar aqui alguns dias antes de partir?"

"Os mensageiros gostarão de partir tão logo for possível, então você pode dormir aqui, mas amanhã você partirá." Boromir concordou e seguiu Freya para seu quarto. Imrahil relanceou os olhos para Faramir, o garoto estave em conflito entre estar feliz por ver seu irmão ou preocupado por Boromir notar o seu silêncio.

()[]{}[]()

Faramir não encontrou o irmão novamente até a hora do almoço. Os quatro comeram juntos, Imrahil e Frey conversando com Boromir enquanto Faramir ficou em silêncio como sempre. Finalmente Boromir se virou para o irmão. "Faramir, você não disse uma palavra. Há algo errado?" Faramir não fez nada por um momento e começou a esfregar a garganta, em sinal de que não podia falar. "Você está com a garganta doendo? Está doente?" Faramir acenou, mas sacudiu os ombros para mostrar que não era nada sério. Boromir acenou e passou a perguntar apenas questões de sim ou não, para que Faramir pudesse responder. Imrahil e Freya não fizeram comentários.

Os irmãos passara o resto do dia juntos. Faramir mostrou a casa e os arredores. Eles até mesmo praticar juntos e Boromir ficou surpreso de ver quão bom Faramir havia ficado, ainda mais que seu braço dominante ainda estava se recuperando. Ele se preocupou pos Faramir nem uma vez sorriu. Ele sabia que tinha algo a ver com a noite que Faramir partiu, mas nem ele nem seus tios diziam nada sobre isso. Durante a noite Freya convidou Boromir para ouvir o livro que ela lia para Faramir. Ele ficou confuso, pois Faramir sempre preferiu ler ele mesmo, mas não comentou nada. Após a leitura Freya pôs Faramir para dormir e depois ele mesmo. Foi uma boa sensação. Então, Boromir, contente por rever seu irmão dormiu.

Faramir não dormiu. Ele se revirou na cama até que percebeu que ele não conseguiria dormir até saber o que dizia a mensagem de seu pai. Se esgueirando até o estúdio de seu tio. Imrahil também não conseguia dormir, estava no estúdio e se assustou quando Faramir tocou o seu ombro. Se virando para o sobrinho, ele viu o garoto apontar para a carta, claramante desejando saber o que continha. Imrahil suspirou. "Seu pai ordenou que eu o mande de volta para _Minas Tirith_ dentro de duas semanas ou ele mandará uma escolta armada para busca-lo." Os olhos de Faramir se arregalaram de medo ante à possibilidade de voltar para o pai. Certamente dessa vez ele sucederia onde ele falhou anteriormente. Vendo o medo do menino, Imrahil rapidamente disse: "Não se preocupe Faramir! Eu não deixarei que você retorne a ele. É por isso que eu estou acordado ainda. Eu decidi o que devo fazer. Existe um refúgio élfico no norte, Valfenda, sob a liderança de Lorde Elrond. É dito que dá refugio a homens em necessidade. Daquia uma semana nós partiremos para lá. Você concorda?" Faramir acenou, o alívio estampado em sua face. "Bom, então vá para a cama. Amanhã eu conversarei com Freya."

()[]{}[]()

NA: Para o próximo capítulo. Eu não sei as distãncias na Terra-Média. Eu coloquei uma semana entre Dol Amroth e Minas Tirith porque me pareceu certo. Com base nisso eu echo que devia levar dos mese para chegar até Valfenda, considerando que esse é o tempo que a Sociedade levou para sair de valfenda até o Parth Galen, onde se separou.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: Eu não possuo nada. Isto é apenas uma tradução da mui excelente estória de Lirenel, baseada na grande obra de J. R. R. Tolkien. Nenhum tipo de ganho material está sendo feito com esta estória.

NT: "" são falas. '' são pensamentos. Em itálico é em Sindarin.

()[]{}[]()

**Capítulo 08**

Os preparativos para a viagem avançaram rapidamente. Freya, sabendo dos planos do marido, insistiu em acompanhá-los. Imrahil conseguiu convencê-la a ficar em _Dol Amroth_ ao prometer levar Rendil. Foi anunciado à cidade que Faramir estava retornando a _Minas Tirith_ e que Imrahil permaneceria lá por alguns meses.

Finalmente o dia da partida chegou. As despedidas foram tristes, ao menos por parte de Freya. Ela abraçou Faramir e prometeu que ele era sempre bem-vindo em Dol Amroth. Faramir a surpreendeu a abraçando de volta e sorrindo, mesmo que pelo mais breve instante, agradecendo por tudo que ela tinha feito. Ela sentiu seu coração se aquecer e mal contenve as lágrimas. Ela se despediu de Imrahil e os três partiram.

()[]{}[]()

Valfenda ficava a muitas semanas de viagem de _Dol Amroth_. Os três viajavam pela estrada Sul até _Minas Tirith_, iriam tomar a estrada ocidental até Edoras, passar pelo desfiladeiro de Rohan e prosseguir por Eregion até o Bruinen e Valfenda. Eles viajavam a pé, pois cavalos chamariam atenção na estrada e eram um chamariz para bandidos. Chovia, tornando a viagem desconfortável.

Apesar da chuva, tudo correu bem até o quinto dia. Aquela noite eles decidiram cominhar até mais tarde para compensar o tempo perdido pela chuva. Quis a sorte que o destacamento de Minas Tirith estivesse acampado nas proximidades. Um dos guardas os avistou e eles foram levados para a tenda do comandante. Felizmente Faramir tinha coberto sua cabeça, a fim de evitar ser reconhecido pelos soldados. Quando ele viu o comandante ele quase recuou em medo. Era o comandante Lokir, um homen alto e cruel, que sempre desgostara de Faramir, e era amigo próximo de Denethor.

O comandante sorriu para eles, apesar de o sorriso ser claramente falso. "Meu bom povo, que razão vocês tem para viajar tão tarde na noite? Certamente é perigoso ficar vagando a tal hora." Imrahil, respondeu, com um sotaque camponês, "Nos desculpe, meu senhor, por perturbá-lo. Nós viajamos para o norte, para Rohan, eu, meu irmão e minha filha. Nós achamos melhor viajar à noite, pois nem eu nem meu irmão conseguimos ficar acordados para manter guarda á noite, nos deixando desprotegidos contra bandidos."

Faramir, particularmente não gostou de fingir ser uma garota, mas entendeu as razões do tio. Os soldados buscavam um menino, não uma garota. Aparentemente o comandante caiu na estória de Imrahil.

"Uma jovem garota não deveria ser acompanhada de sua mãe? E porque ela esconde a face? Eu posso garantir que ninguém tomará vantagem dela."

"Mas nós não desejamos assustar ningém, meu senhor. Devo dizer que ela ficou deformada depois que foi atacada por um porco selvagem na infância, deixando-a muda. E quanto à mãe, minha amada esposa faleceu no parto, juntamente com meu filho. Eu estou levando a garota para a família de sua mãe em Rohan, para ser uma boa ama. Eu temo que nenhum homem se voluntariará para casar com ela".

"Perdoe-me pelas perguntas. De fato, eu mesmo não os teria apreendido, mas meus homens estão inquietos por deixar nosso posto em _Osgiliath_ para marchar para _Dol Amroth_ e buscar o filho mais novo do Regente. Na minha opinião o fedelho não vale a pena. Porque o príncipe o sequestrou está além da minha compreensão. O fedelho não vale nada e o pai o detesta. O garoto merece umas boas chicotadas por causar tanto problema." O sangue de Imrahil gelou à palavras do comandante. Ele temia por Faramir, e esperava que o comandante os liberasse logo.

O comandante pareceu perceber o que disse, e continuou. "Perdoem-me por devanear dessa maneira. Vocês não devem se preocupar com isso. Eu desejo boa noite e uma viagem segura a vocês." Os três se curvaram e deixaram o acampamento.

Como Imrahil temia Faramir se recolheu ainda mais depois das palavras do comandante. Parecia que todo o progresso feito em _Dol Amroth_ foi perdido. Para evitar ainda mais dano Imrahil e Rendil conversavam com Faramir o tempo todo, tentando fazê-lo sair do estado depressivo em que se encontrava.

()[]{}[]()

Levou quase dois meses para alcançarem as picadas perto de Valfenda. Faramir parecia mais ansioso quanto mais perto chegavam. Lorde Elrond permitiria que ficasse? Ou ele veria quão inútil ele era e não daria abrigo a ele? O trio caminhava silenciosamente pela mata. Subitamente uma voz gritou para eles em Sindarin.

"_Parem! Vocês não são bem vindos nestas terras, mortais."_ Imrahil levantou as mãos e disse.

"_Eu desejo falar com Lorde Elron. É um assunto de extrema importância."_

Sem aviso um elfo pulou de uma árvore em frente a eles. Observando atentamente Imrahil seus olhos se arregalaram em surpresa. _"Você tem sangue élfico nas veias!"_

Imrahil acenou. _"Eu sou Imrahil, príncipe de Dol Amroth. Eu venho com meu sobrinho, que também possue sangue élfico, e meu guarda, a quem eu confio minha vida."_

O elfo acenou. _"Eu sou Tatharwe. Sigam-me, eu os levarei até Lorde Elrond"_

Não levou muito e eles estavam no Salão do Fogo, aguardando Lorde Elrond. Faramir observava o elfo com atenção, este era o primeiro elfo que ele via. Ele foi interrompido quando lorde Elrond entrou na sala. _"Lorde Elrond, eu encontrei estes viajantes na trilha para o vale. Eles solicitaram audência como senhor e eu os trouxe aqui."_ Elrond acenou com a cabeça e dispensou o elfo com um gesto da mão. Voltando-se para os hóspedes Elrond falou na língua comum, o que aliviou Rendil, que não sabia o que estava acontecendo.

"O que desejam?"

Imrahil respondeu. "Meu senhor, eu sou Imrahil, Príncipe de Dol Amroth. Eu preferiria que essa conversa fosse privada, não onde possamos ser interrompidos a todo o tempo." Elrond então levou Imrahil até seu estúdio, enquanto Rendil e Faramir descançavam.

()[]{}[]()

Ao entrar Imrahil falou: _"Perdoe-me, meu senhor, por perturbar sua paz aqui. Mas esta era minha última opção. Meu sobrinho, Faramir, precisa de abrigo e Dol Amroth não é mais segura para ele. Eu peço ao senhor que o abrigue aqui."_

"_O que os pais do garoto tem a dizer sobre isso?"_

"_Sua mãe, minha amada irmã, faleceu a três anos. E quanto a seu pai, Denethor, Regente de Gondor, é dele que o menino precisa ser protegido."_

"_Porque ele precisaria de proteção contra o próprio pai?"_

"_O senhor viu a cicatriz na bochecha do meu sobrinho?"_ Elrond confirmou. _"Esta cicatriz veio da adaga de meu cunhado. Denethor o acertou, quebrou-lhe o braço, e teria matado o menino se eu não interviesse."_ Elrond quase derrubou seu cálice de vinho em choque, Imrahil continuou. _"Naquela noite eu tomei o menino comigo e o levei à Dol Amroth. Ele viveu lá neste último ano, mas agora Denethor o quer de volta e ameaçou mandar soldados para toma-lo á força. Eu não poderia deixar isso acontecer. Por isso eu peço ao Senhor que permita que Faramir permaneça aqui."_

Elrond concordava vigorosamente que o garoto estaria mais seguro em Valfenda. _"Príncipe Imrahil, seu sobrinho terá abrigo aqui enquanto quiser. Mas você ainda não falou tudo sobre ele, não é?"_

"_Sim. Desde a noite que o pai tentou mata-lo, Faramir não falou uma palavra e sorriu uma única vez. Ele teme adagas e o cheiro de álcool o faz relembrar das vezes que o pai o feriu."_ Elrond enrijeceu.

"'_Vezes'? __Você quer dizer que o Regente o havia ferido antes?"_

"_Sim, mas não tão gravemente. Eu temo que na última vez as feridas de Faramir foram mais do que físicas. Denethor sempre desprezou o filho, tomando-o por fraco e inútil, e eu creio que ele tenha conseguido convencer o menino do mesmo."_

Elrond levantou-se. _"Venha, um quarto será preparado para Faramir. Você ficará por alguns dias?"_

"_Seria melhor que Rendil e eu partíssimos o mais rápido possível, pois eu não posso ficar afastado de minha cidade por muito tempo. Já se passaram dois meses."_ Eles entraram na sala onde Rendil e Faramir aguardavam. Ao ouví-los chegarem Rendil e Faramir levantaram os olhos. "Rendil, não partiremos depois de amanhã. Faramir, Lorde Elrond concordou em deixá-lo ficar." O garoto quase sorriu com o alívio. Ele olhou para o elfo, ele tinha uma aparência real, com a expressão severa, mas os olhos eram acolhedores.

"Jovem Faramir, eu estou honrado em tê-lo como parte de minha casa. Será revigorante ter uma criança vivendo aqui novamente após tantos anos. Agora eu creio que seja hora da ceia, se vocês puderem me seguir."

()[]{}[]()

Faramir passou o dia seguinte se acostumando com sua nova casa. Ajudou ter Imrahil e Rendil por perto e Lorde Elrond era uma companhia muito agradável. No segundo dia, entretanto, Imrahil e Rendil partiram. Entristecia Faramir vê-los partir, Imrahil o havia salvo de Denethor e o acolhido em sua casa. Rendil, havia se tornado um bom amigo, um homem em que Faramir podia confiar.

Na despedida Imrahil se ajoelhou para abraçar o sobrinho e falou "Eu gostaria que você pudesse ficar em Dol Amroth conosco, mas eu sei que você ficará seguro junto com os elfos. Adeus, eu amo você." Faramir aapertou o abraço e, para a grande surpresa de Imrahil, falou "Muito obrigado tio." Foi apenas um murmúrio, mas encheu o coração de Imrahil de esperança. Ele abraçou o sobrinho novamente e ele e Rendil partiram.

Faramir assistiu até eles sumirem de vista, depois correu até o seu quarto, e trancou o mundo para fora.

()[]{}[]()

Suas opiniões são muito importantes para mim, então, reviews.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**: Eu não possuo nada. Isto é apenas uma tradução da mui excelente estória de Lirenel, baseada na grande obra de J. R. R. Tolkien. Nenhum tipo de ganho material está sendo feito com esta estória.

NT: "" são falas. '' são pensamentos. Em itálico é em Sindarin.

()[]{}[]()

**Capítulo 09**

Pela primeira vez em muitos anos, o grande curador Elrond encontrou alguém que não podia, ou melhor, que não permitia ser curado. Faramir se tornou recluso, permanecendo em seu quarto e saindo somente para seus estudos e refeições, as quais ele mal comia. Elrond tomava suas refeiçoes com o garoto todas as manhãs e à noite, tentando desesperadamente retirá-lo do casulo no qual ele se enfurnara. Faramir também se esforçava, tentando fazer o que lorde Elrond pedia dele. Ele tentava comer mais, comunicar-se com o elfo, mas ainda assim ele não tinha apetite e se recusava a falar, utilizando apenas gestos.

Durante seu primeiro jantar com o garoto, Elrond decidiu que não consumiria vinho na presença de Faramir, após o garoto encará-lo temerosamente durante a refeição. A cada olhar aflito nos olhos de Faramir, Elrond buscava proteger o menino, para dar a ele o amor de um pai que ele precisava. E ainda assim, naqueles olhos existia a luz de um olhar poderoso e profundo, como os antigos reis numenoreanos. E esse foi o nome élfico que Elrond deu a Faramir, _Tirpalandil_. Ouvindo seu novo nome foi a única vez que Faramir sorriu desde que deixou _Dol Amroth_.

()[]{}[]()

Numa das raras ocasiões em que estava fora do seu quarto para outra coisa além de lições e treinamento, Faramir caminhava lentamente pelos corredores de _Imladris_. Exceto por Tatharwe e Lorde Elrond, Faramir não havia conhecido outros elfos. Ele nunca via Tatharwe e lorde Elrond sempre anunciava sua presença, então Faramir ficou chocado quando quase colidiu com dois elfos. O elfo era alto, louro e majestoso, enquanto sua companheira era morena e luminosa, nobre, mas irradiava compaixão.

"_Olá, pequeno, você deve ser o novo protegido de Lorde Elrond. Eu sou Glorfindel, e minha esposa Eluial, é um prazer conhecê-lo."_ Faramir se curvou, e ficou procurando uma maneira de escapar dos dois. Glorfindel o encarou, esperando pelo nome do menino, como apropriado. _"Criança, é rude não responder quando lhe perguntam algo."_ Eluial virou para o marido, _"Glorfindel! Você está o assustando! __Francamente, nem todas as crianças são como os gêmeos, você precisa ser paciente."_ Sorrindo para Faramir ela continuou, _"Perdoe meu marido, ele não é acostumado com crianças quietas, elas o deixam nervoso."_ Faramir foi salvo pela oportuna chagada de Lorde Elrond.

"_Tir, aqui está você. Olá Glorfindel, Eluial, é bom vê-os novamente. Eu vejo que vocês já conheceram Tirpalandil. Tir, você e Cunaros tinham treinamento essa tarde, mas eu tive de manda-lo em uma tarefa."_ Faramir acenou, Elrond partia quando Eluia perguntou.

"_Lorde Elrond, o senhor já mostrou a ele a cachoeira a noroeste?"_

"_Ainda não."_

"_Perfeito! __Tir, você gostaria de fazer um piquenique nas cachoeiras? Elas são lindas, principalmente nesta época do ano, quando as árvores estão cam muitas cores." _Faramir, olhou para Elrond, que permitiu e acenou, Eluial sorriu. _"Ótimo, eu o esperarei no pátio oeste, às 3 horas."_ Faramir se curvou novamente e saiu. Os dois elfos se voltaram para Elrond com olhares questionadores.

Elrond suspirou. _"Tir não fala em razão de um trauma recente. Eu não falarei qual, pois não é meu segredo para divulga-lo. Eu agradeço Eluial por ser boa para ele. Talvez você consiga alcança-lo melhor do que eu pude."_

()[]{}[]()

_"... __e então Lorde Elrond trouxe o restante de seus elfos para Imladris. Esta é a última casa amiga a leste do mar, um santuário para muitos elfos."_ Enquanto comiam, Eluial contava a estória de Valfenda e de Lorde Elrond. O garoto não tinha ideia de que o elfo era tão poderoso, ou que era um grande guerreiro. Ele imaginou que logo Elrond veria sua fraqueza e que cansaria dele e o mandaria de volta a Minas Tirith. Afastando essas ideias, Faramir contemplou as cachoeiras. Elas fluíam calmamente, brilhando ao sol da tarde. A visão acalmou seu espírito, até que ele esqueceu seus devaneios anteriores e se contentou em admirar a beleza do lugar.

()[]{}[]()

Suas opiniões são muito importantes para mim, então, reviews.  
>O próximo capítulo é o meu favorito na estória, então, até semana que vem.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer**: Eu não possuo nada. Isto é apenas uma tradução da mui excelente estória de Lirenel, baseada na grande obra de J. R. R. Tolkien. Nenhum tipo de ganho material está sendo feito com esta estória.

NT: "" são falas. '' são pensamentos. Em itálico é em Sindarin.

()[]{}[]()

**Capítulo 10**

Mais de dois anos haviam passado desde que Faramir havia deixado sua casa em Minas Tirith. Dois anos de exílio, e de silêncio. O estado de espírito de Faramir subia e descia constantemente. Às vezes ele se sentia quase normal, quase feliz. Mas normalmente ele se afundava em desespero em seu coração destruído. Aos dez anos de idade ele deveria estar rindo e aproveitando a vida, não enclausurado em deseperança. Lorde Elrond também se preocupava, nunca antes um de seus protegidos o preocupava tanto.

Elrond tentou diferentes abordagens para tentar fazer Faramir falar. Ele deu um caderno para Faramir, se o garoto o usava ele não sabia. Mesmo que tivesse usado o menino se recusava a falar. Em outras ocasiões, quando Eluial falava sobre a história da Terra-Média, ela sentia que ele desejava falar algo, ou então fazer alguma pergunta, mas, quando ela o encorajava ele apenas se reolhia mais.

()[]{}[]()

O jantar já estava quase pronto para ser servido quando Lorde Elrond entrou na sala de refeições onde ele comia com Faramir. Para sua surpresa dois elfos já se encontravam ali, seus filhos, Elladan e Elrohir, ambos idênticos em aparência.

Elrond sorriu e abraçou os filhos. _"Fico feliz em vê-los! Eu não os esperava."_

"_Estel nos mandou para casa. Ele disse que nós já estamos longe tempo demais, e que já estava irritante nos ter olhando tudo o que ele fazia."_ Elladan falou, sorrindo.

"_Então ele mandou vocês para me atormentar no lugar dele? Muito bem, venham, sentem-se. Eu tenho certeza que Tir não se importará em tê-los conosco."_

"_Tir? __Quem é esse?"_ Perguntou Elrohir.

"_Meu protegido nesta casa, Tirpalandil. Eu os alerto ele não fala..."_ Ele teria continuado, explicado melhor sobre Faramir, mas o menino entrou. A princípio ele ficou surpreso de ver outros elfos, e depois notou que ambos os elfos eram iguais a Lorde Elrond. _"Tir, estes são meus filhos, Elladan e Elrohir. eles estiveram distantes por um longo tempo e acabaram de chegar. Eu pedi que eles comessem conosco esta noite."_ Faramir acenou em concordância e se curvou para os gêmeos.

Sentando-se Elladan narrou ao pai a jornada com os Dunendain. A refeição foi servida e Faramir começou a comer em silêncio. Na maior parte Elladan falou, com Elrohir comentando ocasionalmente. A um ponto Elrohir notou que chá foi servido, e pediu vinho para ele e Elladan, mas não viu o olhar lançado por seu pai ou o de Faramir. A situação piorou quando Elladan tirou uma adaga, presenteada por Estel e mostrou ao pai, fazendo comentários sobre a qualidade da peça. Faramr empalideceu subitamente. O menino afastou o prato e Elrond permitiu que saísse da mesa. Quase correndo, Faramir saiu da sala.

Elrond se virou para os filhos. _"Isso foi tolice minha. __Como eu disse, Tir não fala, isso em razão de que, dois anos atrás seu pai quase o matou em um ataque de fúria causado pela bebida... com uma adaga. Desde esse dia ele falou apenas uma vez e quase não sorri."_ Cheios de remorso, os gêmeos se entreolharam, e um deles perguntou:

"_Há algo que nós possamos fazer para ajudar?"_

Elrond sacudiu a cabeça. "Eu mesmo tento ajudar o menino, mas ele não me permite. Assim eu não seu o que fazer."

()[]{}[]()

Elrond dirigia-se ao quarto de Faramir. Ele queria saber se o menino estava bem após o desastre no jantar. Em um corredor, entretanto, ele parou. Vindo do quarto de Faramir vinha uma melodia desesperadora, cantada não pela voz de um elfo, mas pela de um menino. As palavras arrepiaram a espinha do elfo.

_A escuridão se aproxima,_

_Eu tento me esconder,_

_Mas as sombras chamam_

_Mais fortes do que eu._

_Súplica silente,_

_Ignorada por todos,_

_As sombras crescem,_

_A escuridão cai._

_Quem deve viver,_

_O fim se aproxima,_

_A esperança salva_

_Os perdidos na noite._

_Esperança vem,_

_A aurora se aproxima,_

_Mas a sombra é mais forte,_

_Mais forte do que eu._

Elrond estava atemorizado. O que Faramir cantava? Mesmo as mais tristes canções dos elfos continham esperança, essa apenas tinha desespero. Correndo até o quarto do garoto, a porta estava trancada. Elrond bateu. _"Tir! Tir, abra a porta por favor! Tir!"_ A música continuou.

_A escuridão se aproxima,_

_Eu tento me esconder,_

Elrond começou a forçar a porta.

_Súplica silente,_

_Ignorada por todos,_

Elrond estava entrando em pânico. Uma sensação de desespero se infiltrava nele.

_Quem deve viver,_

_O fim se aproxima,_

Finalmente a porta cedeu e Elrond se lançou para dentro de quarto. Nenhuma vela iluminava o quarto, a única luz vinha das estrelas pelas janelas. Sentado à cama e encarando a janela estava Faramir, lágrimas escorrendo por sua face. Ele voltou a cabeça e fitou tristemente Elrond enquanto murmurou as últimas linhas da melodias "

_Mas a sombra é mais forte,_

_Mais forte do que eu._

()[]{}[]()

A musiquinha do Faramir é a razão de eu traduzir essa fic. Muito _down_ e tal mas eu gostei muito. Suas opiniões são muito importantes para mim, então, reviews. Até semana que vem.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer**: Eu não possuo nada. Isto é apenas uma tradução da mui excelente estória de Lirenel, baseada na grande obra de J. R. R. Tolkien. Nenhum tipo de ganho material está sendo feito com esta estória.

Eu peço mil desculpas pelo atraso dessa semana o feriado de quarta me distraiu e eu não fiz nada, só passei o dia dormindo. Mas eu estou postando hoje.

NT: "" são falas. '' são pensamentos. Em itálico é em Sindarin.

()[]{}[]()

**Capítulo 11**

Ajoelhando-se em frente a Faramir, Elrond segurou os ombros do garoto. _"Não Tir, a sombra não é mais forte que você. Você pode vencê-la. Lute! Lute!"_ Faramir se soltou dos braços de Elrond.

"_O senhor não entende. Por favor vá. Eu não valho o seu tempo."_ Seu espanto em ouvir palavras saindo da boca do menino durou apenas até ele entender o que Faramir havia dito.

"_Como você pode dizer que você não vale o meu tempo? Você é o meu filho adotivo, estimado por mim como um dos meus próprios filhos."_

Lágrimas escorriam pela face de Faramir. _"Estimado com um dos seus? O senhor é um grande líder dos elfos. Como alguém como o senhor poderia amar alguém como eu como filho? Não, Pai estava certo, eu sou fraco, eu sou inútil. Eu não mereço o amor de ninguém, muito menos o do senhor."_ Ele se levantou para se afastar do elfo, mas Elrond o segurou pelos ombros novamente e o forçou a se sentar.

"_Isto não é verdade Tir! Você merece ser amado, você é amado! Seu tio o amou o suficiente para lhe salvar e trazê-lo até aqui. EU amo você. Você me é tão precioso quanto Elrohir e Elladan. Porque você não crê que Denethor mentiu para você?"_

"_Ele não metiu! Ele dizia a verdade, e vi nos olhos dele! Eu seu um inútil, eu não tenho nenhuma esperança! Seria melhor que o senhor me mandasse de volta até Minas Tirith e deixasse meu pai terminar o que começou."_

O coração de Elrond se apertou com as palavras do menino. _"NÃO! Eu nunca o mandarei de volta à Minas Tirith, se estiver dentro do meu poder! Tir, você não pode acreditar que sua vida não vale nada! Por favor, você tem que ver que você é valioso, que eu o amo, meu filho!"_ Olhando para os olhos cheios de dor de Faramir a resposta atingiu Elrond como um raio. Aqueles olhos, os olhos com a visão profunda e poderosa, haviam sem dúvida visto a verdade das palavras de Denethor, pois era dessa forma que o regente se sentia. Desde aquela ocasião, Faramir não havia olhado nos olhos de ninguém para crer em algo diferente. _"Faramir olhe para mim, olhe dentro de mim."_ Surpreso o menino olhou. _"Tir, você merece felicidade, você merece amor. Eu o amo como um de meus filhos, e eu sempre, sempre o amarei."_ Faramir procurou nos olhos do elfo por algum traço de falsidade. Mas não havia nenhum, tudo o que ele havia dito era verdade.

Faramir começou a soluçar e caiu no chão. _"Você quis mesmo dizer isso. Mas, como? Porquê? Proque você quereria me amar?"_ Elrond abraçou o menino.

"_Eu o amo porque você é o meu filho. Denethor pode não ser capaz de amá-lo, mas isso não significa que ninguém mais o ama. Seu irmão, Imrahil, Freyaniel, eu mesmo, todos nós o amamos. Você só precisa abrir seu coração para perceber."_ Faramir chorou por um longo tempo até que ele começou a deslizaar para o sono. Em uma viz sonolente Faramir perguntou:

"_Lorde Elrond, você pode ser o meu pai?"_

"Eu ficaria honrado pequenino." Faramir abraçou ainda mais forte o elfo.

"_Boa noite Ada." _O elfo pegou Faramir e o levou para a cama.

"Boa noite, meu filho"


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer**: Eu não possuo nada. Isto é apenas uma tradução da mui excelente estória de Lirenel, baseada na grande obra de J. R. R. Tolkien. Nenhum tipo de ganho material está sendo feito com esta estória.

NT: "" são falas. '' são pensamentos. Em itálico é em Sindarin.

()[]{}[]()

**Capítulo 12**

Na manhã seguinte, Elrond aguardava ansiosamente por Faramir à mesa do cofá-da-manhã. Ele esperava que o menino, não, seu filho, tivesse se curado completamente na noite anterior. A porta se abriu e Faramir entrou, e Elrond sorriu. "Bom dia Tir! Você se sente melhor nesta manhã?" Ele temia que o menino apenas acenaria, mas Faramir respondeu.

"Bom dia Ada. Eu me sinto muito melhor" Sua voz era fraca, insegura. O sorriso de Elrond se alargou. Atrás deles ouviu-se um barulho. A elfa que servia a refeição derrubou a bandeja que carregava. Faramir abriu um pequeno sorriso, enquanto a elfa apressadamente limpou a bagunça e correu de volta para a cozinha, provavelmente para anunciar a todos que a criança silenciosa havia falado.

As novas se espalharam rapidamente, e a sobriedade que havia se espalhado pela casa se dissipou rapidamente. Faramir, entretanto não se sentia completamente bem, dois anos de desespero silencioso haviam lhe custado muito. Ele quase havia esquecido como sorrir, e nunca falava alto, ele era pequeno, nunca tendo comido tanto quanto deveria. Mas Lord Elrond estava providenciando a solução para isso, e a cozinha trabalhaa constantemente para suprir a criança sempre esfomeada.

()[]{}[]()

Algumas noites depois, Faramir entrou no estúdio de Elrond, satisfeito por encontra-lo vazio. Ele não queria ter que explicar para seu Ada, que ele não conseguia dormir. Pesadelos o mantinham acordado à noite, como tinham feito pelos últimos dois anos. Carregando um cobertor, Faramir deitou-se num pequeno sofá na sala, era macio e logo o menino dormia.

()[]{}[]()

"Pai, por favor! Porque você me odeia? Eu tento agradá-lo, mas nada do que eu faço é o suficiente! Porque tanto ódio? Você nunca Mem mostrou um pingo de amor. Mamãe estaria envergonhada do senhor!" O mesmo sonho denovo e denovo. Sempre a voz de Faramir primeiro e depois as de seu pai.

"Amar você? Há! Você é um fraco" Novamente Faramir sentiu seu braço quebrar, a dor tão forte quanto naquela noite. "Você é um inútil!" A adaga cortou sua face. "Você não merece ser amado!" Essas terríveis alavras, as que superavam o horror da adaga. Faramir imaginava, todas as vezes que tinha esse sonho, se essa parte seria diferente, se a adaga seguiria seu trajeto. Antes ele até desejava que sim, agora ele só se sentia aterrorizado. A mão se aproximou e foi detida antes de atingir seu alvo. Como sempre essa cena se dissipou e Faramir estava andando em um campo verde, cheio de flores. À distância ele viu Denethor e Boromir caminhando e rindo juntos. Ele correu atrás deles gritando que esperassem por ele. Mas Denethor apenas o olhou, virou-se e se afastou apressadamente. Faramir gritou novamente "Boromir, me espere!", mas seu irmão apenas sorriu se desculpando e correu atrás de seu pai. Faramir sentiu seu coração afundar. Eles não o amavam. As sombras que o consumiam antes se aproximaram e começaram a envolvêlo. Mas algo diferente aconteceu. Uma mão agarrou seu braço e o puxou para fora das sombras.

()[]{}[]()

Faramir acordou assustado. Olhos ainda fechados, ele sentiu uma mão em sua testa. Faramir se encolheu ante ao toque, mas uma voz falou: "Está tudo bem pequenino, sou só eu." Faramir abriu os olhos e suspirou aliviado ao ver a face gentil de seu Ada a vigiá-lo. Sentando-se lentamente Faramir abriu espaço para Elrond. O elfo abraçou o menino. "Você já teve esse sonho antes, não?"

"_Todas as noites."_ O elfo entrou em seu studio para encontrar seu filho agitado em seu sono, claramente envolvido em um terrícel pesadelo. ELe pensou em deixar o menino acordar em seu próprio tempo, mas então ele viu a sombra assomando em sua face e entrou no sonho para buscá-lo. Nos poucos momentos em que viu o pesadelo de Faramir Elrond sentu a escuridão que o assomava. Sabr que isso era comum o preocupava.

"Tir. Tir, me conte sobre o que foi o seu sonho."

O carinho nas palavras de Elrond atravessou as últimas barreiras de Faramir. O garoto contou tudo, o sonho, oos ataques, o abuso. Elrond o abraçou enquanto Faramir chorava. Quando Faramir terminou o elfo estava pronto para cavalgar à Minas Tirith e introduzir a Denethor a ponta de sua espada, que ele cobriria com uma veneno muito lento e muito doloroso. Controlando sua raiva, Elrond falou, "Eu gostaria que eu pudesse ajudá-lo. Eu posso parar os sonhos mas não a dor." Faramir olhou para ele, seu rosto vermelho de tanto chorar.

"Mas Ada, o senhor já me ajudou. O senhor me salvou da sombra." Elrond sorriu e abraçou o menino.

"Não pequenino. Foi a sua própria força que o salvou. Eu não podia fazer nada até que você permitisse." Mas Faramir não o ouviu, a respiração suave do menino mostrou ao elfo que o menino havia caído no sono. Ele carregou o menino até o quarto, quando ele se virava para sair um gemido de Faramir o fez voltar. O elfo entrou novamente no sonho do menino e afastou o pesadelo, e, pela primeira vez em anos Faramir dormiu bem.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer**: Eu não possuo nada. Isto é apenas uma tradução da mui excelente estória de Lirenel, baseada na grande obra de J. R. R. Tolkien. Nenhum tipo de ganho material está sendo feito com esta estória.

NT: "" são falas. '' são pensamentos. Em itálico é em Sindarin.

()[]{}[]()

**Capítulo 13**

Estel inspirou o ar da primavera enquanto andava pelos corredores de Valfenda. A Última Casa Amiga não havia mudado desde sua última visita seis anos atrás. O rapaz sorriu seu pai não sabia de sua presença, Elladan e Elrohir, que sabiam que ele viria, acharam uma excelente ideia surpreender seu pai. Estel esperava encontrar o pai na biblioteca pessoal do elfo, mas a sala estava vazia. O guardião enrijeceu quando ao ouvir movimento atrás dele.

O som era diferente dos passos leves dos elfos, pois eram fáceis de ouvir. Uma mão tocou o ombro de Estel, e com a velocidade de um raio ele agarrou o braço do intruso e o atirou no chão com uma adaga em sua garganta.

Estel ficou surpreso ao ver que seu 'agressor' era um menino, de uns treze anos, com uma massa de cabelos escuros e olhos cinzentos agudos. Sua surpresa aumento ao ver que o adolescente não estava com medo, mas desafiador. "Quem é você e o que você faz na biblioteca de Lorde Elrond?"

"Eu poderia lhe perguntar a mesma coisa." Mas antes que o menino respondesse Elrond entrou, horrorizado de ver Estel atacando Faramir.

"Aragorn, solte-o." Estel libertou o menino, que foi se postar ao lado do elfo. "Você está bem meu filho?" Estel abriu a boca para respondê-lo quando o menino falou. "Eu estou bem Ada. Eu encontrei o intruso aqui e pensei em cuidar dele." O elfo acenou ante as palavras do menino e abriu um sorriso quando viu o olhar estupefato na face de Estel.

"Eu receio que isto seja uma grande confusão. Tir, este não é um intruso, ele é meu filho adotivo Estel. E este, Estel, é seu novo irmão, Tirpalandil. Eu creio que seus irmãos não o mencionaram a você." Estel acenou e guardou sua arma.

"Eu peço desculpas Tirpalandil, eu não estava ciente que existia outro homem nesta casa. Perdoe-me."

"Com duas condições. Primeiro, me chame de Tir. Segundo, Se me ensinar a fazer isso." Respondeu o menino com um sorriso.

"Concordo." Os três permaneceram em um silêncio inseguro.

Faramir estudava Estel. "Você é o chefe dos Dunendain, não?"

"Sou."

"Então isso significa que você é o Herdeiro de Isildur, não significa?" Elrond e Estel encararam-no em choque. Elrond o encarou e perguntou:

"Por que você diz isso?"

"O senhor o chamou de Aragorn, que é o nome de um dos primeiros chefes dos homens do oeste. 'Isildur e os Senhores de Arnor' menciona que Valandil, o filho mais novo de Isildur, permaneceu em Imladris por grande parte de sua infância e que ele e seus descendentes permaneceram amigos dos elfos, sendo alguns até mesmo criados aqui. E no 'Dunendain e Imladris' o autor menciona que os Chefes dos Dunendain eram protegidos pelos elfos em Imladris. Enquanto isso por sis ó não é prova o bastante, o olhar que ambos me deram é o suficiente."

"Eu apaguei esses trechos nos livros." Faramir deu um olhar culpado.

"A tinta que o senhor usou era mais clara que as páginas do livro. Quando são olhadas contra a luz as palavras aparecem."

"Eu tenho que fazer algo sobre isso. Tir, essa informação é secreta e deve permanecer dessa maneira me entendeu?"

"É claro."

E voltando-se para Estel. "Meu filho, é ótimo vê-lo novamente, mas diga a seus irmãos que eu quero falar com eles depois sobre não me informarem sobre a sua visita. Eu não quero entrar na minha biblioteca e encontrar meus filhos se atacando."

"Sim pai."

"Ótimo. Agora, Tir, porque você e Estel não vão lá for a para se conhecerem um pouco."

()[]{}[]()

A primeira coisa que Faramir fez foi insistir que Estel lhe mostrasse o golpe. "O primeiro passo é saber se alguém está atrás de você. Eu ouvi os seus passos e sabia que você não era um elfo. Elfos são quase impossíveis de se ouvir." Faramir concordou. "Homens caminham mais pesado do que elfos, enquanto anões são ainda mais barulhentos. Também possuem um caminhar mais curto. Entenda que você não será capaz de puxar qualquer um por cima dos ombros. Eu pude atirá-lo porque você é mais leve do que eu. Sua mão no me ombro foi o sinal de que eu estava sendo atacado. Primeiro você agarra o antebraço com ambas as mãos." Estel demonstrava usando um galho, Faramir havia se recusado terminantemente a servir de modelo novamente. "Então você se abaixa e puxa o atacante por cima de você e o joga no chão; No meio do movimento você solta uma mão e puxa sua arma. Assim, enquanto o atacante fica sem ar você tem tempo de se posicionar para ter a vantagem."

Estel continuou a ensinar a Faramir diversos movimentos e habilidades. Um campo perto das cataratas a noroeste era perfeito para isso, então os dois decidiram disputar. Estel, sendo maior e mais velho, continuamente venceu Faramir. O homem estava encerrando a disputa, mas Faramir insistiu em uma última tentativa. O rapaz estava visivelmente cansado e Estel rapidamente o desarmou. Enquanto Estel baixava a lâmina para indicar a vitória, Faramir se jogou para frente, Fazendo com que Estel perdesse o balanço e desse um passo em falso. Neste momento Faramir se virou e se enfiou entre os braços de Estel, agarrando a espada. Ele deu uma cotovelada na articulação do braço de Estel, que fez com que ele largasse a arma. Faramir se virou de novo, trazendo a espada consigo e torcendo o braço do guardião nas costas. Antes que o guardião soubesse o que estava acontecendo sua própria espada estava apontada para seu pescoço. Faramir havia ganhado.

Estel sorriu para Faramir, orgulhoso. "Bom trabalho! Eu tenho que me lembrar desse. Onde você aprendeu a fazer isso?"

Faramir sorriu. "Eu acabei de inventar."

()[]{}[]()

"E então ele nos culpou por você atacar Tir! Não é justo! Não é nossa culpa que você pula a cada coisinha que aparece!"Elladan estava reclamando para Estel, Elrohir e Faramir.

"Na verdade, irmão, é sua culpa. Você vivia se esgueirando até ele e o assustando quando era criança. Não é surpresa que ele faça o mesmo agora."

"E o que isso tem a ver!" Os quatro riram. Eles estavam subindo as montanhas para um piquenique. Elladan havia sugerido e os outros concordaram. Os quatro pararam na passagem sobre a cachoeira. O único caminha era através de uma árvore caída. A água corria rápida, carregando a neve derretida para a grande cachoeira. Faramir olhava a árvore nervosamente. Não parecia muito firme. "Não se preocupe irmãozinho, ela aguenta você. Estel cruzou por esta árvore muitas vezes quando era criança e ainda está vivo não é mesmo?" Faramir sorriu, mas ele ainda sentia um mau agouro. Elrohir e Elladan cruzaram primeiro, Faramir em seguida. Os três se voltaram para aguardar Estel.

Faramir foi o primeiro a ver a rachadura no tronco. "Estel volte!" Sem entender com o rugir do rio, Estel avançou. Elladan e Elrohir também gritaram para que parasse. Estel ficou com um olhar confuso e deu outro passo.

Foi um passo demais. A árvore se partiu. Subitamente caindo Estel teve um momento de medo, antes que um dos pedaços do tronco o acertasse e ele perdesse a consciência.

Os gêmeos ficaram olhando horrorizados enquanto seu irmão afundava no rio e era arrastado para a cachoeira. Faramir, entretanto, se atirou no rio, ignorando os avisos dos outros. A água quase congelou seus ossos, enquanto ele nadava até Estel. Agarrando o homem inconsciente, Faramir tentou voltar até a margem em vão. Felizmente uma longa raiz avançava até o rio e Faramir foi capaz de se segurar nela. Ele gritou para que os gêmeos o ajudassem, Estel lentamente escapando de seu braço. Elladan o alcançou primeiro e puxou Estel. Faramir começou a se arrastar para a margem, Elrohir correndo para ajudá-lo. Sem aviso uma grande pedra, deslocada pela enxurrada acertou o garoto, que perdeu o suporte e foi arrastado pela corrente.

As costelas de Faramir gritavam em agonia contra o pedregulho que esmagava seu peito. Por um abençoado momento a pressão desvaneceu quando a pedra continuou rio abaixo. Mas logo o alívio deu lugar ao desespero, pois a corrente o puxava. Nadar não era uma opção, pois mesmo respirar era quase impossível, apenas se manter flutuando lhe custava muita força e energia. Para seu horror a pedra que o acertara ficou presa entre duas rochas na correnteza. Faramir se preparou para a iminente colisão, mas ele gritou de dor no impacto. Ele se segurou à pedra para evitar ser arrastado, e tudo que podia fazer era esperar que seus irmãos o salvassem.

A água gelada das montanhas o resfriava, e ele lutava para manter a consciência. Dormir agora seria para nunca mais acordar

Estel se recuperou a tempo de ver a pedra arrastar Faramir para debaixo d'água. Ele viu Elrohir correndo pela margem para tentar salvar o garoto. Elladan lentamente o ajudou a se levantar. A dor e a tontura lhe diziam que ele havia machucado a cabeça, talvez ganhando uma concussão, mas Estel ignorou a dor enquanto ele e Elladan corriam atrás de Elrohir. Ele tremeu quando Faramir atingiu as pedras. Elrohir estava quase pulando atrás dele, mas Elladan o segurou. "Você não pode pular atrás dele. Vocês dois serão arrastados pela corrente. Nós precisamos de uma corda." Os três se entreolharam em desespero, nenhum deles havia trazido uma corda. Mas, em meio a sua dor e desespero, Estel vagamente se lembrava de ver Faramir trazer uma corda. Ele havia atormentado o menino, dizendo que ele estava se preocupando demais, mas agora isso poderia salvar a vida dele. Elladan correu até onde eles haviam deixado as mochilas, enquanto Estel e Elrohir assistiam Faramir, incapazes de ajudá-lo.

()[]{}[]()

Soo... Desculpem-me pela demora em atualizar, essas últimas semanas têm sido corridas, a faculdade e o trabalho têm me deixado muito ocupado, mas mês que vem eu entro de ferias, isso deve ajudar as coisas a fluírem melhor.

Até semana que vem, eu espero.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer**: Eu não possuo nada. Isto é apenas uma tradução da mui excelente estória de Lirenel, baseada na grande obra de J. R. R. Tolkien. Nenhum tipo de ganho material está sendo feito com esta estória.

NT: "" são falas. '' são pensamentos. Em itálico é em Sindarin.

()[]{}[]()

**Capítulo 14**

Agonizantes minutos passaram até Elladan voltar com a corda em mãos. Elrohir rapidamente amarrou uma das pontas em sua cintura e se atirou no rio, nadando em direção a Faramir. O menino lutava contra a inconsciência, os lábios já azuis de frio. Elrohir se aproximou e, tão gentilmente quanto possível, o segurou. Elladan e eEstel começaram a puxá-los para a margem.

Assim que chegaram ao chão seco, Elrohir colocou Faramir no chão. O menino tremia incontrolavelmente, e gemia pela dor nas costelas. Sem sentir nenhuma lesão interna, Elladan pegou o rapaz e todos se dirigiram para um caminha na lateral da cachoeira. Era um caminha traiçoeiro, não muito utilizado, mas sem a ponte de árvore o único caminha para cruzar o rio era a ponte depois das quedas.

Depois de parar diversas vezes para que Estel e Elrohir checasse o garoto os irmãos fialmente chegaram à ponte, e logo estavam em casa. Eles surpreenderam Elrond "Porquê vocês voltaram tão cedo?" Mas ao ver Faramir tremendo nos braços de Elladan e Elrohir e Estel ensopados, Elrond os trouxe até o quarto de Faramir. "O que aconteceu?" Elladand colocou Faramir na cama, enquanto Elrohir contou o sobre a árvore partida. Estel se atirou em uma cadeira, sua cabeça latejando. Elladan foi ordenado para fora, pois Elrohir e Estel eram aprendizes na arte da cura. Elrond enfaixou as costelas quebradas de Faramir, tremendo enquanto Faramir gritava de dor. Elrohir o cobriu com diversos cobertores e Estel acendeu um fogo na lareira. Um acesso de tosse atacou Faramir, mandando pontadas de dor através de seu peito. Incapaz de fazer algo por ele, Elrond se voltou para Estel, que tinha uma leve concussão. Estel ficou com o menino enquanto Elrond e Elrohir foram buscar ervas para prevenir pneumonia.

Ele fechou os olhos, relembrando os eventos do dia. Porque ele não ouvira seus irmãos? Se ele tivesse voltado a árvore não teria quebrado e ele não teria caído no rio. Tir havia pulado para salvá-lo, mas e se isso lhe custasse a vida? Ele nunca se perdoaria se o garoto morresse.

()[]{}[]()

Enquanto estava ao lado de Faramir, Estel se surpreendeu quando ele abriu os olhos. Estel se aproximou, mas ficou alarmado ao ver que os olhos de Faramir estavam desfocados. O garoto começou a mormurar delirante. ""Por favor... pare. Pai… por favor não. Dói…" Faramir se sacudiu, como se tivesse sido atingido. Preocupado, Estel correu para encontrar Elrond.

"Tir abriu os olhos, mas ele está delirante. Ele crê que está sendo ferido, eu não sei porquê."

Elrond correu para o quarto a tempo de ouvir Faramir gemer, "Por favor não me machuque! Pai, por favor!" Se ajoelhando ao lado da cama o elfo começou a murmurar suaemente no ouvido do menino. As palavras em sindarin eram inintelig´veis para Estel, mas pareciam acalmar Faramir. Ele afundou para um calmo sono. Elrohir fez uma infusão com as ervas e Elrond levantou Faramir e o fez tomar a beberagem, e depois o deixou descansar.

Levantando-se, Elrond Silenciou Estel antes que ele falasse. "Meu filho não é meu lugar responder suas perguntas. Tir é que deve respondê-las." Um olhar para Elrohir diss que ele não conseguiria as respostas com ele. Derrotado,Estel se conformou em esperar Tir acordar.

()[]{}[]()

Durante toda a noite Elrond, Elrohir, Elladan e Estel vigiaram Faramir. No meio do dia seguinte Faramir acordou, enfraquecido, mas fora de perigo. Estel estava vigiando-o. "Bom dia Tir. Como você se sente?" Faramir tentou se sentar, mas suas costelas discordaram, gemendo ele continuou deitado.

"Estel! Você está bem! Eu estava preocupado com você!"

Estel sorriu. "Preocupado comigo? Você nos preocupou depois do que aconteceu no rio." Faramir tremeu involuntariamente.

"Deveriam haver regras contra rochas descendo correntezas, alguém pode se machucar." Estel riu fracamente, mas seu rosto ficou solene.

"Existe algo que eu quero lhe perguntar. Elladan Elrohir e nosso pai se recusam a me responder. Enquanto você estava delirando você gritava como se alguém o estivesse ferindo, e você o chamou de pai. Você não falava sobre Lord Elrond, pois eu sei que você o chama de Ada."

Faramir ficou olhando para suas mãos, incapaz de olhar Estel nos olhos. "Não vale a pena falar sobre isso. Aconteceu anos atrás e não acontecerá novamente."

Insatisfeito, Estel continuou. "Obviamente você ainda se lembra vividamente do que aconteceu, se não, não sonharia com isso."

Paramir deu de ombros. "Minha mãe faleceu oito anos atrás. Meu Pai, nunca superou a morte dela, ou o fato de que eu o lembrava dela. Apesar de ele amar meu irmão, ele sempre me desprezou. Cinco anos atrás ele quase me matou. Meu tio o parou e me levou para sua casa. Um ano depois eu fui trazido até aqui e tenho vivido aqui desde então. Não importa mais." Exasperado Estel ficou de pé e começou a andar em círculos.

"Não importa? Como você pode dizer isso depois do que ele lhe fez?" Faramir encarou Estel.

"Se eu me deixar importar, então meu Pai vence. E eu não vou deixá-lo vencer, não importa o quanto doa." Mesmo com essas palavras um olhar dolorido passou por sua face. Antes que Estel respondesseElladan e Elrohir entraram no quarto.

"Tir, você acordou! Já era tempo jovenzinho." Enquanto os gêmeos atendiam Faramir, estel saiu para falar com Elrond. Ele encontrou o elfo na biblioteca, lendo.

"Quem é o pai de Tir? Onde eu posso encontrá-lo? E qual o veneno mais poderoso que o senhor tem disponível?" Elrond o encarou.

"Eu presumo que Tir acordou e contou a você comoo ele vei morar aqui. Eu sinto muito, embora eu me sinta da mesma maneira que você, não é a nossa vontade que pode trazer justiça ao Pai de Tir."

"Não pode ser! Tem que ter algo que nós possamos fazer!"

"Eu entendo você meu filho, e saiba que eu sinto o mesmo. Mas eu disse isso porque cabe apenas a Tir decidir se perdoa ou não seu pai."

"Eu entendo pai. Mas me enfurece o fato que um pai poderia tentar matar seu próprio filho, a criança que ele deveria proteger!"

"Enfurece a mim também. Mas eu creio que, um dia, Tir terá que enfrentar seu pai para que se cure totalmente." Estel acenou e dirigiu-se à porta. Ao portal, ele parou e voltou-se para Elrond.

"Mas os Valar me ajudem, se eu algum dia descobrir quem é o pai de Tir, eu não hesitarei em matar esse monstro."

Elrond suspirou e balançou a cabeça enquanto Estel saia. Ele murmurou "Por isso, meu filho, eu não posso lhe contar quem é."

()[]{}[]()

Um capítulo relativamente curto, mas eu não posso deixar de imaginar se tivessem contado para Aragorn, e ele fossa atrás do Denethor. Seria sem dúvida interessante.

PS: Eu suprimi quatro linhas dessse capítulo que me parececeram totalmente OOC, e que não contribuem em nada para a estória. Assim, para o bem dos personagens eu excluí as ditas linhas.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer**: Eu não possuo nada. Isto é apenas uma tradução da mui excelente estória de Lirenel, baseada na grande obra de J. R. R. Tolkien. Nenhum tipo de ganho material está sendo feito com esta estória.

Sooo... Eu pensei que as férias seriam um tempo tranquilo e relaxante, mas eu tive uma penca de provas, muita coisa pra fazer na faculdade e o espírito natalino me contaminou e não me deixou fazer muitas outras coisas.

Mas finalmente saiu mais um capítulo! Feliz natal!

NT: "" são falas. '' são pensamentos. Em itálico é em Sindarin.

()[]{}[]()

**Capítulo 15**

Faramir parou de escrever quando Eluial entrou em seu quarto. _"Bom dia, Eluial."_

"_Bom dia Tir. Eu pensei que você gostaria de saber, seu tio está aqui, conversando com Lorde Elrond." _

"_Quê? Por quê? Eu não o vejo a tanto tempo."_

Eluial aorriu. _"Ele e Lorde Elrond estão na biblioteca, você deveria ir vê-lo."_ Faramir agradeceu e a elfa partiu. Escondendo o caderno sob uma pedra solta no assoalho, ela saiu correndo para a biblioteca.

()[]{}[]()

"Príncipe Imrahil, estou surpreso em vê-lo aqui." Elrond e Imrahil estavam sentados na biblioteca.

"Eu não teria vindo, mas eu precisava de seu conselho Lorde Elrond. Neste último ano, meu cunhado se agitou. Ele insiste que eu lhe mande Faramir novamente, a razão para isso eu desconheço."

"Ele já não havia feito isso antes?" Elrond perguntou, intrigado.

"Sim, mas dessa vez é diferente. Agora ele convocou o exército para montar cerco a Dol Amroth até que Faramir retorne a Minas Tirith. Como ele conseguiu isso vai além do meu conhecimento."

"Mas não é apenas isso, não é mesmo?"

"Não. Enquanto eu viajava até aqui, eu passei por um batalhão marchando para o norte. Me surpreendeu que eles estivessem na mesma rota que eu. De alguma forma, Denethor descobriu que Faramir está em Valfenda e onde fica o vale. E fiquei surpreso pois somente eu, Freya e Rendil sabíamos que Faramir estava aqui. Eu e Freya não revelamos a ninguém, e Rendil nunca faria essa informação. Eu confiaria minha vida a ele. Mas isso não importa, pois o batalhão se dirige até aqui e não hesitará em atacar."

"O que eu posso fazer? Valfenda não possui os recursos para segurar as legiões de Gondor! Nós seríamos massacrados!"

"Não!" Imrahil e Elrond viraram para a porta onde Faramir estava. "Eu não permitirei que Dol Amroth e Valfenda sejam atacadas por minha causa." Ele inspirou profundamente. "Eu voltarei para Minas Tirith." Elrond fixou o olhar em Faramir.

"Nós encontraremos outra maneira. Eu não permitirei que você retorne para aquele lugar." Faramir levantou o rosto e encarou o elfo com um olhar determinado.

"Essa escolha não é sua. Mesmo que Estel e os dunendain estivesem aqui para nos ajudar, Valfenda cairia, sem mencionar as pessoas que morreriam em Dol Amroth. Esta decisão é minha e eu não a mudarei."

Imrahil se juntou a Elrond. "Sobrinho, Minas Tirith não é segura. Seu pai..."

"Meu pai não me machucará novamente. Eu não permitirei." Faramir respondeu firmemente.

"Se esse é o seu desejo, então eu não posso fazer nada." Elrond respondeu com o coração pesado.

Faramir sorriu, aliviado. "Obrigado Ada."

()[]{}[]()

Os três se prepararam rapidamente. Faramir teve tempo apenas de juntar algumas coisas antes de partir. Elrond partiu com eles até atingirem a clareira onde Faramir encontrou seu primeiro elfo. "Eu não posso avançar mais." Disse Elrond saudosamente. O elfo abraçou o menino. "Lembre-se Tir, você sempre pode voltar para Imladris se precisar de algo. Nossas portas sempre estarão abertas para os meus filhos. Cuide-se"

"Eu ficarei bem Ada. Obrigado por tudo que fez por mim. Diga aos gêmeos e a Estel que eu sentirei falta deles."

Elrond partiu e Faramir e Imrahil ficaram observando até que ele seapareceu na floresta. Imrahil estava admirado com as mudanças em seu sobrinho. Nos sete anos em que eles tinham se separado Faramir havia se tornado alto e forte. Ele não mais era vulnerável como uma criança. Sua inteligência se refletia em seus ulhos. Imrahil se maravlhava com as conversas que tinham enquanto viajavam por Eregion.

Quase uma lua após partirem, os dois viajavam enquanto ouviram barulhos na mata e uma voz se ouviu. "Identifiquem-se se desejam viver!"

"Eu sou Imrahil, príncipe de Dol Amroth e eu exijo que você se mostre agora." Houve uma pausa e um homem saiu do trás de uma árvore. Era alto e robusto, com cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis, e portava a árvore branca de Minas Tirith.

"Tio! O que, em nome dos Valar, você faz aqui?" Era Boromir, agora uma tenente nos exércitos de Gondor. Faramir ficou para trás, no momento despercebido.

"Eu vim até aqui para escoltar este jovem para casa." Boromir voltou-se para Faramir e o reconhecimento o atingiu.

"Faramir!" Boromir correu para abraçar seu irmão, que Faramir aceitou alegremente. "Onde você esteve? Eu não o vejo a muitos anos! Você cresceu!"

Faramir riu. "Irmão, eu senti sua falta. Eu sinto por não visitá-lo, mas eu estava viajando com amigos de nosso tio, aprendendo sobre a Terra-Média. Foi maravilhoso, mas eu estou muito feliz em revê-lo." Esta era a estória que Imrahil estava usando para responder Denethor sobre Faramir.

"Venham, meu campo está nesta direção. Eu pedirei ao comandante permissão para partir, eu estou certo que ele permitirá. Nós partiremos para Minas Tirith amanhã. Será bom ter você em casa irmãozinho."

Boromir ia a frente. Eles permaneceram aquela noite em seu acampamento, comendo com os soldados. O companheirismo que existia no campo intrigava Faramir. Apesar de não amar a querra, ele sabia que era necessário lutar por seu país, e esses homens eram a epítome do patriotismo. A única sombra aquela noite era o comandante do batalhão. Coronel Lokir, o homem que Faramir e Imrahil enganaram em seu caminho para Imladris, era o comandante. Ele se encontrava durante a refeição e apesar de cordial, tanto com o Príncipe quanto com Faramir, era possível perceber a antipatia que sentia por ambos. Após chegar a Dol Amroth há tantos anos não foi difícil descobrir quem eram os viajantes que ele encontrara na estrada. Ele nunca os perdoara pelo embaraço que lhe causaram, apesar de o incidente não ter prejudicado sua carreira, apenas seu orgulho.

Faramir e Imrahil cavalgaram para Minas Tirith, Boromir os acompanhava, ansioso por chegar em casa. Faramir, entretanto, sentia seu estômago se contorcer à ideia de ver seu pai novamente. Imrahil o vigiava preocupadamente. Denethor tentaria matá-lo novamente? Ele esperava que a ira do Regente estivesse arrefecida.

()[]{}[]()

Enquanto caminhavam para o estudo de Denethor uma serva se aproximou, fazendo uma reverência. "Meu Senhor Regente requer que apenas seus filhos entrem. Meu Senhor o Príncipe pode permanecer aqui." Os dois rapazes entraram.

No início Faramir não sabia bem o que fazer. Seu pai permaneceu próximo ao uma janela com vista para o leste. Denethor permanecia tão imponente quanto Faramir se lembrava. O Regente falou enquanto se voltava para os filhos. "Muito bem, Faramir, eu vejo que você resolveu nos agraciar com sua presença. Finalmente parou de passear pela Terra-Média sem nenhuma consideração com seu povo."

Boromir ficou incimodado com o tom glacial de Denethor. Ele não sabia exatamente o que Faramir havia feito nestes últimos anos, mas ele duvidava que ele não se preocupasse com seu povo. Especialmente depois do olhar alegre de Faramir à vista da cidade. Denethor voltou-se para Boromir. "Boromir, obrigado por retornar seu irmão perdido. Vá e veja que seu tio esteja bem atendido." Boromir fez uma reverência e saiu da sala, deixando Faramir sozinho com o pai.

O silêncio permanecese sobre pai e filho como uma nuvem. Finalmente Denethor falou. "Eu estou surpreso que você tenha abandonado sua casa com aqueles elfos. Considerando que você viveu com ele por sete anos, eu suponho que você esteja tão fraco e arrogante quanto eles."

Os olhos de Faramir se acenderam em raiva. "Eu voltei porque eu não desejava que uma guerra estourasse e porque eu me preocupo com meu povo. Mas eu o informo, meu pai, que esses elfos, são honráveis e resistentes, especialmente se comparados a alguns dos homens corrompidos que eu já encontrei." Ira consumia Denethor e ele virava a mão contra Faramir, mas o rapaz aparou o golpe com sua prórpia mão. "Eu não permitirei que você me ataque novamente, pai. Eu não sou mais uma criança que você pode aterrorizar."

Denethor encarou o filho, desconcertado. Recompondo-se ele ordenou. "Você será assinalado a um regimento, onde aprenderá a defender Gondor. Se se tornar um bom soldado, será promovido a um posto de oficial. Vá, e mande o Príncipe Imrahil entrar."

()[]{}[]()

Ele encontrou Imrahil e Boromir conversando na antecâmara. "Meu pai deseja falar com o senhor tio." Imrahil perscrutava a face de Faramir, ele encontrou uma sombra de desapontamento, mas também a força do orgulho. Acenando ele entrou no estudo. Ao entrar ele se deparou com a face do Regente contorcida pelo desprezo.

"Este jogo acabou Imrahil. Faramir não está mais sob o seu controle ou dos elfos. Você deve deixar Minas Tirith e não mais retornar a não ser que seja convocado. Você não deve entrar em contato com meus filhos a não ser que eu lhe dê permissão. Fique feliz que eu não o removi de Dol Amroth por sua insolência. Parta imediatamente."

Imrahil enrijeceu. "Como desejar, meu senhor. Eu peço permissão para me despedir de meus sobrinhos." Denethor consentiu. Imrahil saiu do estudo de Denethor, até onde Boromir e Faramir aguardavam. "Eu receio que eu deva partir imediatamente, sob as ordens do Regente. Pode ser que demore até que possamos nos encontrar novamente, então adeus, e cuidem-se. Vocês dois." Boromir abraçou o tio e os deixou. "Eu não posso entrar em contato, com você ou seu irmão. Mas, se você precisar de ajuda, Rendil se retirou de meu serviço e mora no Pellennor. Mande ma mensagem até ele e ele entrará em contato comigo."

"Porque Rendil se retirou? Ele é jovem ainda."

"Ele perdeu alguns dedos em um acidente de caça e não pode mais usar uma espada como custumava. Ele casou-se e mudou-se para cá. Na verdade, ele casou com a curadora, Iorwyn." Faramir sorriu.

"Eu sentirei sua falta tio. Mande meus cumprimentos para Tia Freya. Obrigado por tudo que o senhor fez por mim. Eu nunca me esquecerei." Eles se abraçaram e Imrahil partiu.

Enquanto saia de Minas Tirith Imrahil se voltou para a cidade. A Torre de Ecthelion brilhava sob a lua. Uma estranha luz brilhava no topo da torre. Imrahil sacudiu a cabeça. Ele estava vendo coisas. Apesar disso ele não conseguiu esquecer o temor que sentiu enquanto a luz brilhava na escuridão.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer**: Eu não possuo nada. Isto é apenas uma tradução da mui excelente estória de Lirenel, baseada na grande obra de J. R. R. Tolkien. Nenhum tipo de ganho material está sendo feito com esta estória.

Eu voltei a trabalhar, mas tem cemitérios mais animados que aqui, então eu to com tempo pra traduzir, ironicamente.

NT: "" são falas. '' são pensamentos. Em itálico é em Sindarin.

Dois anos depois do último capítulo, Faramir está com 18.

()[]{}[]()

**Capítulo 16**

Faramir sorriu e acenou para seu irmão. Ambos haviam conseguido um breve período para se afastar de suas obrigações, Boromir de Ogiliath e Faramir de Ithilien. Eles se encontrariam nos estábulos no 6º círculo para saírem para acampar nos campos. Boromir correu e abraçou seu irmão. "Tudo pronto? Então vamos!"

Eles se afastaram além da Rammas Echor, nos bosques ao norte. Enquanto o sol ainda brilhava, e eles armaram acampamento em uma clareira, afastada da estrada. Sentando-se em torno de uma fogueira, com os cavalos amarrados na proximidade, os irmãos trocavam estórias. "E então o cavalo do capitão Gilliar se assustou com aquilo e o capitão caiu. Ele ficou tão irado que jurou caçar todos os gambás até a extinção! Mas eu acho que ele teve sorte, pois o gambá não o borrifou..." A estória de Faramir foi cortada por um relincho assustado dos cavalos. Com os sentidos em alerta ambos puxaram as espadas. Faramir estreitou os olhos quando os primeiros uivos foram ouvidos. "Orcs." Boromir teve apenas tempo para lançar um olhar lúgubre a seu irmão antes que as feras atacassem.

Faramir não sabia quanto tempo eles poderiam aguentar tantos orcs sem ajuda. Um grande grupo avançava até eles. Os irmãos lutavam lado a lado para se ajudarem. Suor porejava da face de Faramir. Subitamente, um poderoso golpe ressoou da corneta de Gondor, chamando ajuda. Enquanto Boromir ressoava a corneta, seu flanco ficou aberto para ataques. Faramir viu um arqueiro orc mirando para Boromir. Em uma fração de segundo Faramir empurrou seu irmão para o lado.

Fogo corria por seu braço esquerdo, ele viu uma flecha presa em seu ombro, sangue esvaindo pelo ferimento. Outro orc veio atacá-lo e Faramir se esqueceu de seu ferimento e se concentrou na luta ao seu redor. Boromir, momentaneamente confuso, logo veio em sua ajuda. Faramir se encontrou enfrentado um orc particularmente cruel. O monstro gargalhava enquanto lutava. De repente ele avançou e puxou a flecha presa em Faramir. O rapaz ficou paralisado com ao dor quando a haste da flecha se quebrou e deixou a ponta ainda presa em sua carne. O orc aproveitou a oportunidade para girar sua espada na direção de Faramir, mas Boromir bloqueou o golpe, enquanto seu irmão se recuperava. A luta continuava. Os dois desesperadamente cansados e conscientes que logo algum erro fatalmente ocorreria.

Para seu grande alívio, outra corneta soou pelo bosque. Um pequeno grupo de soldados avançou através das árvores, liderados por um jovem tenente, da mesma idade de Faramir. Surpreendidos, os orcs recuaram. Um sargento ficou para trás enquanto o resto da tropa perseguia os orcs. "Meus senhores, nós viemos tão rápido quanto possível quando ouvimos seu chamado. Lorde Faramir, o senhor está ferido!"

Faramir estudava a gravidade do ferimento. A flecha havia acertado logo abaixo do ombro e sangue espirrava a cada batida de seu coração. Sua cabeça estava leve, tanto da perda de sangue, quanto da adrenalina da luta. "A ponta da flecha ainda está presa. Vocês tem um curador?"

O sargento sacudiu a cabeça. "Nosso curador foi morto recentemente, e todos os veteranos que poderiam saber como removê-la estão lutando agora. O senhor deve voltar para Minas Tirith."

Boromir o observava desesperado. Minas Tirith estava muito distante, Faramir precisava de ajuda agora. Enquanto Boromir enfaixava seu ombro com uma faixa de tecido, a mente embaralhada de Faramir se lembrou. "Boromir, estamos próximos... Um velho amigo meu e… Sua esposa moram aqui. A mulher é uma curadora e... ele era um soldado. Eles podem nos ajudar." Boromir levantou a cabeça, determinado.

"Sargento, nossos cavalos fugiram durante a luta, nós precisamos do seu." O sargento desmontou e ajudou a montar Faramir. Com seu irmão à frente, Boromir cavalgou até o local que Faramir indicou. Sua túnica estava empapada em sangue. Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, uma casa apareceu a sua frente.

()[]{}[]()

Iorwin estava partindo lenha quando os filhos do Regente apareceram em sua frente, cansados e cobertos de sangue. Correndo até o cavalo ela perguntou. "Meus senhores, o que aconteceu?" Boromir desmontou e gentilmente ajudou Faramir. Iorwin os levou para a casa, onde colocaram Faramir sobre uma cama. Ela se voltou ara Boromir, que ainda não tinha respondido.

"Orcs nos atacaram, e Faramir foi atingido por uma flecha. A haste quebrou, mas a ponta ainda está presa na carne. Ainda não parou de sangrar. Ajude-o! Por favor!" Iorwin avaliou a ferida.

"Eu não atendo feridas de batalha normalmente, Rendil tem experiência com elas. Mas ele não voltará para casa até amanhã."

"Você tem que fazer algo! Ele não vai durar até amanhã!"

Iorwin o silenciou com um gesto da mão. É claro que eu posso remover a ponta da flecha. "Eu só espero que não esteja envenenada, pois, se estiver não há nada que eu possa fazer."

Ela buscou algumas ervas e uma pinça metálica. Sem virar a cabeça comandou: "Você deve segurá-lo. Ele não pode se mexer ou eu posso causar mais mal do que bem. Faramir, isso vai doer muito, mas eu não posso te dar nada para diminuir a dor. Com a quantidade de sangue que você perdeu poderia mata-lo. Morda isso." Ela colocou um pedaço de couro na boca de Faramir, enquanto Boromir segurava seu tronco e seu braço. Inspirando profundamente, Iorwin abriu o ferimento com uma mão, enquanto procurava a ponta da flecha com a pinça.

Faramir quase desmaiou com a dor. Seu corpo convulsionava. Boromir o segurava, enjoado com a aflição de seu irmão. Faramir tentava não gritar, quase trincando os dentes mordendo o couro. Iorwin finalmente achou a ponta e a removeu rapidamente. Um novo espasmo contorceu Faramir, e ele não pôde evitar um grito abafado. Sua respiração estava forçada, suor escorria de sua face. Iorwin mostrou a ponta, o brilho não natural indicava que estava envenenada. Boromir também reconheceu o sinal. Iorwin os olhou tristemente.

"Eu não conheço venenos dos orcs. Mesmo que eu soubesse o que era, eu não saberia como tratar. Eu sinto muito." Boromir se sentia nauseado. Ele também nunca havia se interessado nas artes da cura, deixando-a a cargo dos curadores do exército.

Faramir falou com esforço. "P-Ponha na água." Intrigada, Iorwin obedeceu. A água começou a esfumaçar. Em sua mente delirante Faramir ouvia claramente a voz de Elrond, recitando versos sobre venenos:

Se a água é clara, nada tema.

Se for verde, ponha ervas.

Se for dourada, ponha unguento.

Se for azul, purgue no fogo.

Se for preta ou vermelha, desista, você morreu.

A fumaça clareou e Iorwin mostrou a água para Faramir. Ele suspirou "Se é azul, purgue no fogo." Boromir o olhou, questionador. O rapaz continuou. "Iorwin, você… precisa limpar o ferimento com vinho. Coloque uma tenaz… tenaz no fogo. Você precisa cauterizar… por pelo menos dez segundos."

"Mas Faramir, você pode morrer com o choque." Boromir objetou. Ele olhou para Iorwin, mas ela parecia concordar com Faramir.

"Ele pode morrer com o choque, mas ele certamente morrerá com o veneno. É sua única opção." Boromir voltou a segurar o irmão. O vinho ardeu, mas não foi nada comparado à agonia do ferro em brasa. Boromir esperava que Faramir desmaiasse, a fim de aliviá-lo do tormento, o cheiro de carne queimada o deixando nauseado. Finalmente Iorwin retirou o ferro e Faramir caiu no travesseiro. Ela protegeu o local ferido com faixas de linho, no meio tempo Faramir finalmente dormiu.

Boromir alheiamente ajudou Iorwin a limpar o sangue espalhado na casa, sempre mantendo Faramir ao alcance da vista. Quando terminaram o sol já havia se posto. Faramir ficou ocupando a cama, Iorwin se deitou em sua própria cama e Boromir ocupou uma cadeira à cabeceira de Faramir.

Boromir não conseguia dormir. A face de Faramir continuava a aparecer ante seus olhos, como um espectro. Tudo o que ele lembrava era um empurrão e se virar para ver uma flecha espetada em seu irmão. Ele relembrou o horror de não saber se fora mortal, e o alívio, quando Faramir continuou a lutar. E a expressão de Faramir quando a flecha foi removida e a cauterização.

Ele segurou um grito de frustração. Era tudo sua culpa! Faramir se feriu para protegê-lo. Ele era o mais velho, era sua função proteger, não ser protegido. Ainda se repreendendo Boromir lentamente adormeceu, exausto com os acontecimentos do dia.

()[]{}[]()

NA: Eu não consigo ficar dois capítulos sem machucar Faramir. Ah, bem, um pouco de angst é sempre bom.

NT: Angst é uma palavra alemã, dinamarquesa, norueguesa e holandesa para medo ou ansiedade. (Fonte: Wikipédia)


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer**: Eu não possuo nada. Isto é apenas uma tradução da mui excelente estória de Lirenel, baseada na grande obra de J. R. R. Tolkien. Nenhum tipo de ganho material está sendo feito com esta estória.

Um feliz 2012 a todos e provavelmente eu acabo com essa estória antes do fim do mundo.

NT: "" são falas. '' são pensamentos. Em itálico é em Sindarin.

()[]{}[]()

**Capítulo 17**

"Lorde Boromir, acorde." Boromir murmurou algo incompreensível, tentando bloquear o som. Uma mão sacudiu seu ombro. "Lorde Boromir, acorde agora, ou eu serei obrigada a usar uma beberagem terrível para curá-lo dessa indolência." Ele abriu os olhos e quase caiu da cadeira onde estava dormindo. Seu pescoço dolorido por causa da posição desconfortável. Ele se voltou para Iorwin.

"Posso ajuda-la?"

"Sim. Há um homem na porta insistindo em vê-lo. Eu creio que ele seja do exército, um sargento, creio eu. Vá atendê-lo antes que ele me enlouqueça, sim?" Sua cabeça ainda estava zonza de sono, mas o olhar de Iorwin o fez ir ver o sargento.

Boromir encontrou o homem à porta. O sargento prestou continência ao ver Boromir. "Meu senhor, eu o segui por ordem do Tenente Hiron. O tenente deseja saber quais são suas ordens Senhor. Nós encontramos seus cavalos e os trouxemos até aqui." Boromir suprimiu um bocejo.

"Sargento, diga ao Tenente Hiron para retornar a seu posto e mandar um mensageiro a Minas Tirith e informar o Regente acerca do ataque dos orcs e do ferimento de meu irmão. Faramir não está em condições de cavalgar, então nós permanecermos aqui até que ele possa ser deslocado para Minas Tirith. Você pode levar seu cavalo, nós agradecemos pelo empréstimo." O sargento pareceu aliviado com a tranquilidade de Boromir. O pobre homem parecia pensar que Boromir o repreenderia por fazer a curadora acordá-lo. Boromir voltou para a casa. Iorwin se voltou para ele.

"Ele se foi?" Boromir confirmou. "Ótimo. Eu disse que o senhor estava dormindo, mas a cada cinco minutos ele vinha e me perguntava se o senhor já havia acordado. Ele nem entrava na casa, dizendo que ele 'não poderia se intrometer na casa de uma dama, não é apropriado'. Um tolo. Não respiraria a não ser que alguém o comandasse." Boromir sorriu com o devaneio da curadora. Ela retomou o foco. "Eu creio que nós não fomos devidamente apresentados, eu sou Iorwin, filha de Magni. Meu marido, Rendil, está viajando, foi visitar parentes em Dol Amroth, e deve retornar hoje."

"Um prazer conhece-la Senhora. Como está meu irmão?"

"Ele ainda está com febre e não ficou consciente. Eu temo que isso se deva ao veneno, mas não sei como trata-lo. Com sorte, Rendil chegará logo e saberá o que fazer." Ainda sonolento Boromir cometeu o erro de irritar a curadora.

"Eu pensei que você fosse uma curadora? Que tipo de curador não sabe tratar uma febre?" Iorwin ficou escarlate.

"Perdoe-me, meu senhor, mas, como mulher, não sou permitida nos campos de batalha, assim, não há meio de se aprender a como tratar venenos de orcs. Eu trato de crianças com braços quebrados, cortes e hematomas. Os fazendeiros da região vêm a mim porque as taxas de seu pai para manter o exército não permitem que eles possam se tratar com profissionais. Eu trabalho com pessoas desnutridas, sofrendo com tifoide, malária, e outras doenças que o povo sofre. Enquanto isso os nobre descansam nos altos círculos, jogando fora comida, enquanto o povo passa fome. Você não percebe que o povo morre, enquanto você vive confortavelmente na cidadela. Lorde Faramir é o único nobre que tenta ajudar os menos afortunados que ele. Ele voltou por apenas dois anos, e passa a maior parte do tempo em Ithilien, mas ele montou um programa para distribuir comida aos famintos e ordenou que roupas velhas fossem distribuídas aos pobres, ao invés de serem jogadas fora. O senhor não sabia disso, sabia? Talvez devesse prestar mais atenção ao seu irmão e aprender algo sobre compaixão. Talvez até mesmo a respeitar os mais velhos. Agora, se me der licença, eu tenho que partir lenha."

Vários minutos se passaram até que Boromir se moveu novamente. Ele tinha a nítida sensação de Iorwin não gostava dele. Qualquer raiva que pudesse ter tido por seus insultos foi abafada pelo choque e vergonha de que ele não verdadeiramente conhecia ou cuidava de seu povo. Que tipo de regente ele seria se não sabia como o seu povo vivia? Seus mestres sempre o lembravam de que para governar sem revoltas o governante deve atender as necessidades de seu povo. E ainda assim ele nunca havia se importado. Faramir cuidava do povo de Gondor. Boromir se decidiu a ajudar seu irmão quando ele se recuperasse.

Rendil retornou naquela tarde. Boromir, tendo passado o dia evitando Iorwin, ficou muito satisfeito em conhecer o antigo soldado. Rendil foi levado até onde Faramir repousava, ainda ardendo em febre. Iorwin o informou do ferimento e tratamento realizados. Rendil concordou como tratamento, "Provavelmente era algum tipo de cera. Fica na ferida e não se espalha, mas deixa o local aberto para infecções. O calor a destrói. Infelizmente a infecção ainda ocorre, mas com menor força. Um chá de ervas da região deve diminuir a febre. Não se preocupe meu senhor, seu irmão deve acordar amanhã." Boromir sorriu aliviado, Iorwin lançou lhe um olhar feio e ele foi para o lado do irmão.

'pare com isso' ele pensou para si. 'O que meu pai pensaria, eu, assustado com uma mulher?' Outra careta e Boromir percebeu que mesmo Denethor se acovardaria diante de Iorwin. Ele refletiu, a mulher nunca o viu com bons olhos, e sua voz sempre foi fria quando se dirigiu a ele. Ele pensava o que tinha feito para a mulher desgostar tanto dele.

()[]{}[]()

"Você tem que tentar ser mais civilizada com ele. Ele é o Herdeiro do Regente." Faramir acordou ao som de Rendil e Iorwin discutindo. Sem disposição para abrir os olhos Faramir apenas escutou.

"Rendil, ele poderia ser o Grande Senhor de Valinor, e eu ainda não gostaria dele."

"Por quê?" Rendil e Iorwin se voltaram ao som da voz de Faramir. Ambos sorriram aliviados.

"É bom vê-lo acordado novamente meu senhor." Eles exclamaram em uníssono. Os movimentos e palavras idênticos fizeram Faramir rir, mas seu ombro não estava no ânimo para rir, então ele parou rapidamente com uma careta de dor. Enquanto o casal o checava, Faramir perguntou novamente.

"Por que você não gosta de meu irmão Iorwin?"

"Ele é arrogante e insolente, e não respeita os anciãos. Ele não faz nada pelo povo de Gondor a não ser fazer guerra. Ele nos protege dos inimigos do leste, mas um país não se sustenta se o povo passa fome. Ele não entende isso." Faramir percebeu que ela não contou tudo.

"Não é só por isso que você não gosta dele, não é Iorwin?" A mulher suspirou.

"Há muito tempo, eu tentei avisá-lo do que estava acontecendo com você. Ele não me escutou. Eu tremo ao pensar no que teria acontecido se o Príncipe Imrahil não tivesse aparecido. Eu nunca o perdoei por não ter me escutado."

Faramir sorriu tristemente. "Ele não tinha nenhuma razão para acreditar em você. Eu disfarçava bem. Bem até demais." Ele olhou para Iorwin. "Eu nunca a agradeci por ter salvado minha vida. Eu creio que esta seja a segunda vez, não?"

Ela sorriu carinhosamente. "Mas não façamos disso um evento constante."

Rendil estava deixando a sala. "Meu senhor, eu creio que seu irmão deseja saber que o senhor acordou."

"Rendil, por favor, você é meu amigo. Chame-me de Faramir." Logo Boromir entrou no quarto. Ele estava ajudando na casa, para se manter ocupado. Vendo seu irmão acordado ele abriu um sorriso e o abraçou, com cuidado para não pressionar o ferimento.

"Faramir! Fico feliz que você tenha acordado você nos deixou preocupado."

"Eu sei, mas agora eu me sinto muito melhor, irmão. Nós devemos partir logo, nosso pai não ficará satisfeito com nossa ausência." Boromir desconsiderou o irmão.

"Deixe que ele se preocupe. Você não está em condições de partir. Nós iremos para casa quando você ficar forte o suficiente."

"Eu concordo com Lorde Boromir," comentou Rendil, "eu preferiria que o senhor ficasse aqui para termos certeza de que não há mais nenhum contratempo com o veneno."

Faramir deu um sorriso tímido. "Parece que eu fui vencido. Muito bem, conquanto nós não formos um incômodo, nós ficaremos."

()[]{}[]()

Foram mais cinco dias até que Faramir estivesse em condições de cavalgar sem riscos. Diversos mensageiros vieram de Denethor, demandando que Boromir partisse para Minas Tirith, mas ele se recusou terminantemente a deixar o irmão. Faramir sabia que o pai não ficaria satisfeito, mas Boromir se recusou a ouvir suas objeções. Assim, os dois irmãos foram juntos se encontrar com um Regente irado.

Faramir estava frustrado, andando pelos corredores. Porque seu pai nunca dizia nada de bom para ele, nem mesmo uma? Assim que entraram no estúdio do pai, Denethor começou a criticar Faramir por sua estupidez, enquanto Boromir o defendia. Faramir nunca dizia nada para defender-se sabendo ser inútil. Ainda assim, era terrível que seu pai nem mesmo dissesse que estava feliz por vê-lo vivo. Na verdade, Denethor estava feliz por ter sido Faramir, ao invés de Boromir que se ferira. Ele não havia dito isso, é claro, Boromir não aguentaria ouvir isso do pai, mas Faramir percebera isso no pai. Segurando sua raiva Faramir começou a andar mais rápido. Ele não havia chorado desde o dia em que Lorde Elrond o encontrara em seu quarto, ele não iria começar agora.

"Faramir!" Ele parou e se voltou para Boromir que estava o alcançando. "Faramir, aonde você vai?"

"Lugar nenhum."

Boromir lançou lhe um olhar cético. "Você tem que estar indo para algum lugar. Diga-me." Faramir rolou os olhos ante ao olhar de súplica nos olhos do irmão.

"Tudo bem, mas para de me olhar assim, é indigno." Boromir sorriu em triunfo. "Eu vou caminhar pela cidade. Tem algumas pessoas que eu gostaria de ver."

"Posso ir também?"

"Eles não são nobres, são apenas o povo. Eu só quero ter certeza que eles estão passando bem, e ver se precisam de alguma ajuda."

"Eu sei. Posso ir? Eu gostaria de ajudar." Faramir olhou no rosto do irmão. Ele realmente queria ajudar. Faramir abriu um sorriso.

"Eu gostaria muito de sua ajuda irmão."

()[]{}[]()

Denethor, Regente de Gondor, entrou silenciosamente no quarto de seu filho mais novo. Ele suspirou frustrado quando viu que Faramir não estava lá. Ele sabia que suas palavras mais cedo haviam sido mais duras do que o necessário, e a culpa o consumia desde então. Ele finalmente deu ouvidos à sua consciência e foi se desculpar para o filho, mas Faramir não estava lá.

O quarto era parcamente decorado, e sem sinal de habitação recente. O único sinal de ocupação era uma mesa, cheia de papéis. O Regente caminhou até a mesa e começou a folhear os papéis. Quase todos eram desenhos. A maioria era de esboços sem cor, mas as sombras desenhadas davam vida a todos os desenhos. A luz do sol iluminando a Torre de Ecthelion. Um dos homens de Ithilien atirando perto de Henneth Annun. Boromir lutando contra um orc de olhar maligno. Uma imagem do próprio Denethor sentado no trono do Regente, alto e orgulhoso, enquanto ouvia um dos membros do conselho. Denethor estava chocado que Faramir havia feito todos os desenhos. Ele ficou maravilhado com o talento do filho e ele estava tocado com a emoção que ele via em cada desenho. Mas a sombra se levantou quando ele viu outro desenho. Denethor nunca havia encontrado aquele... homem... mas ele sabia quem era. Ele o havia visto no palantír anos atrás. Um elfo o encarava no papel, seus olhos penetrando na alma de Denethor. Ele amassou a imagem de Lorde Elrond, suas mãos tremendo de raiva. Esta era a criatura que tomou Faramir, tentou volta-lo contra ele e contra Gondor.

'Aquele elfo confundiu a mente de Faramir. Faramir o odeia por causa dele. Faramir era fraco, ele foi facilmente enganado. Você o fez voltar, mas ele ainda segue o elfo.'

A ira de Denethor se acendeu, ele atirou o desenho de Elrond no fogo e assistiu ser lentamente consumido, não satisfeito ele jogou cada um dos desenhos no fogo. Um sorriso maníaco surgiu em sua face. Quando só faltava uma ele parou. Na página estava o próprio Denethor, ajoelhando-se no chão, seus braços em volta de uma pequena criança, como se a protegendo de algum perigo. Ele reconheceu a criança, era Faramir. O Faramir na figura parecia feliz, seguro, contente... amado? O Denethor na figura olhava para o filho com um sorriso amoroso. Denethor tremeu, este era o desejo de Faramir, o amor de seu pai, ser contente e seguro. Denethor estava desnorteado, ele largou a figura e correu para sua câmara, para tentar organizar a mente.

A figura abandonada caiu no chão, apenas para ser apanhada por uma brisa e voar para o fogo. O papel lentamente se tornou cinza, a imagem de pai e filho destruída pelas chamas.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer**: Eu não possuo nada. Isto é apenas uma tradução da mui excelente estória de Lirenel, baseada na grande obra de J. R. R. Tolkien. Nenhum tipo de ganho material está sendo feito com esta estória.

Hoje eu terminei o capítulo anterior e fiz esse, parece que eu consigo.

NT: "" são falas. '' são pensamentos. Em itálico é em Sindarin.

NA: 17 anos depois, Faramir tem 35.

()[]{}[]()

**Capítulo 18**

Procure a Espada que foi quebrada:

Em Imladris ela está;

Mais forte que de Morgul encantos

Conselhos lhe darão lá.

E lá um sinal vai ser revelado

Do Fim que está por vir,

E a Ruína de Isildur já acorda,

E o Pequeno já vai surgir.

Faramir acordou agitado, mas deitou-se novamente com um gemido. O mesmo sonho continuava a perturbar suas noites. Porque o mandava voltar para Valfenda? Mandava mesmo ir até os fragmentos de Narsil, ou a Estel, o legítimo herdeiro da espada? O que é a Ruína de Isildur, flechas de orcs ou algo totalmente diferente? E o quê, em nome dos Valar, é um Pequeno? Seu devaneio foi interrompido quando Boromir entrou em seu quarto. Ambos estavam em Minas Tirith pela primeira vez em meses. "Faramir você é o mais sábio, eu preciso de sua ajuda."

"Com o quê, irmão?" Boromir sentou-se na cama de Faramir.

"Você sabe que eu não tenho sonhos como os seus." Faramir acenou com a cabeça. "Esta noite, porém, eu senti algo de diferente em meus sonhos. Eu vi uma luz no oeste e uma voz que gritava Procure a Espada que foi quebrada: Em Imladris ela está; Mais forte que de Morgul encantos Conselhos lhe darão lá. E lá um sinal vai ser revelado Do Fim que está por vir," Faramir recitou o final junto com Boromir. "E a Ruína de Isildur já acorda, E o Pequeno já vai surgir." Boromir estava chocado que seu irmão já conhecia seu sonho.

Nunca antes Boromir havia tido um sonho profético, apesar de ambos possuírem o mesmo sangue. "Boromir, eu tive este mesmo sonho esta noite, como todas as noites desde a queda de Osgiliath. Eu não conheço todo o significado, apenas que devemos ir para Imladris e encontrar a Espada que foi quebrada."

"Eu concordo. Nós devemos perguntar a nosso pai a localização dessa tal Imladris, pois eu desejo iniciar minha jornada tão logo seja possível."

Faramir arqueou as sombrancelhas. "Sua jornada? Eu creio Boromir, que, como o mais novo, eu deveria ser mandado. Você é necessário aqui em Gondor."

Boromir sorriu. "E você é necessário em Ithilien. Você não pode vencer esta discussão desta forma, irmão." Ele se levantou e se dirigiu para a porta. "Boa noite Faramir. Amanhã nós conversaremos com nosso pai, e veremos quem será enviado." Com isso ele partiu, deixando Faramir ponderando sobre como convencer o Regente de que ele era a melhor opção para ser enviado.

()[]{}[]()

Os dois irmãos acordaram cedo no dia seguinte e se dirigiram para o estúdio do pai, Denethor ouviu silenciosamente enquanto os irmãos contavam o sonho. "Creio eu que ambos desejam saber mais sobre Valfenda." Boromir concordou com a cabeça, enquanto Faramir apenas encarou o pai. "Muito bem. Eu não conheço muito sobre esse lugar, apenas que Imladris é o nome élfico de um refúgio muito ao norte, onde vive Elrond, o meio-elfo." Faramir notou o tom de desgosto na voz de Denethor ao mencionar Lorde Elrond, Boromir falou rapidamente.

"Pai, eu desejo partir em busca da Espada que foi quebrada."

Faramir objetou. "Eu não penso, pai, que Boromir é a pessoa certa para essa busca. Ele é necessário aqui, enquanto eu sou apenas o filho mais novo. Me mande para Imladris."

"Como primogênito, eu peço permissão para partir nessa busca. Faramir é tão necessário em Gondor quanto eu. Pai, eu sinto que encontrar essa espada é crucial para a sobrevivência de Gondor." Denethor levantou as mãos antes que algum dos filhos continuasse.

"Eu ouvi os argumentos de ambos. Deixem-me, para que eu possa refletir qual a melhor decisão. Eu os chamarei quando estiver pronto." Faramir e Boromir se curvaram e deixaram a sala.

'Mande Faramir. Ele conhece os costumes dos elfos, ele pode convencê-los a vir em auxílio a Gondor.'

'**Não! Mande Boromir, Faramir é fraco, os elfos irão confundi-lo, fazê-lo trair Minas Tirith.'**

'Faramir não é fraco. Ele tem a confiança de Lorde Elrond, ele mostrará a grandeza de seu país'

'**Não tão bem quanto Boromir. Os sonhos mencionam a Ruína de Isildur. Pode ser uma grande arma para ser usada. Boromir a trará até você, pelo bem de Gondor. Faramir fa´ra o que os elfos o mandarem fazer, mesmo que implique a destruição de Gondor.'**

As vozes duelavam na mente de Denethor, até que, finalmente ele se decidiu. Ele chamou os filhos para a sala. "Boromir deve partir para Imladris. Ele é o primogênito e merece tal honra. Faramir, você retornará a seu posto em Ithilien." Faramir começou a protestar, mas Denethor se recusou a ouvir. "Eu não ouvirei mais nenhuma discussão. Eu sou o regente e minha palavra é final. Vocês estão dispensados." Boromir saiu, mas Faramir permaneceu.

"Pai, o senhor e eu sabemos que eu sou mais adequado para partir para Imladris. Porque recusar isso?"

Denethor encarou o filho. "Eu sei que eu posso confiar em Boromir com essa tarefa. Mas você, por outro lado, não pode ser confiado em missão tão vital. Eu sofro ao ter que deixa-lo a cargo do exército enquanto seu irmão estiver fora, mas esse é um mal necessário. Apenas tente não destruir Gondor antes que Boromir retorne." O peito de Denethor pareceu estranho por um momento ao ver o olhar ferido que Faramir lhe lançou, mas ele o ignorou e dispensou Faramir. 'Valar, tragam Boromir de volta logo. Eu não posso depender de um filho tão patético.'

Boromir partiu uma semana depois, no quarto dia do sétimo mês. Faramir não estava presente quando Denethor se despediu do filho, mas enquanto Boromir deixava os portões da cidade ele saiu das sombras do portão. "Boromir, cuide-se. Eu sentirei sua falta, irmão."

Boromir sorriu. "Eu também sentirei sua falta irmãozinho. Tome cuidado em Ithilien. Eu voltarei logo." Boromir partiu, mas antes de ter avançado muito se voltou e acenou. Apesar de tudo, Faramir não conseguiu ignorar o sentimento de que esta era a última vez que via o irmão.

()[]{}[]()

NA: O próximo capítulo trata de Boromir. Espero que você não se importem de eu mudra o faco um pouco.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer**: Eu não possuo nada. Isto é apenas uma tradução da mui excelente estória de Lirenel, baseada na grande obra de J. R. R. Tolkien. Nenhum tipo de ganho material está sendo feito com esta estória.

Oi! Como vão? Faz tempo desde a última vez que eu atualizei, mas eu fui atacado por uma série crise de priguicite aguda que não me permitiu chegar perto dessa estória, eu espero que me perdoem a demora.

NT: "" são falas. '' são pensamentos. Em itálico é em Sindarin.

()[]{}[]()

**Capítulo 19**

Cento e dez dias. Cento e dez dias de cavalgar, correr e chuva. Boromir suspirou aliviado ao crusar o Bruinen. Cento e dez dias e nem sinal de algum elfo. _"Pare mortal! Você está entrando nas terras de Lorde Elrond."_ 'Finalmente.' Boromir pensou. Boromir se encontrou cercado por pelo menos dez elfos, provavelmente mais que ele não poderia ver. Ele levantou as mãos em sinal de paz. Agradecendo aos Valar e a Faramir que ele conhecia Sindarin ele falou ao elfo.

"_Mestre elfo, eu sou Boromir, de Gondor. Eu vim em busca do refúgio élfico de Imladris."_ O elfo com quem falou se voltou para outro que estava atrás dele. Boromir percebeu que ambos eram iguais. Eles falavam em outra língua, Quenya provavelmente. O elfo se voltou para ele.

"_Venha, nós o levaremos para Lorde Elrond."_

Os gêmeos levaram Boromir para Valfenda. Ele olhava o lugar, impressionado pela beleza do vale. Finalmente pararam ente a uma porta e entraram no estúdio de Elrond. O Senhor élfico sentado à mesa, ponderando o que ocorrera aquele dia. Naquela manhã Frodo Bolseiro havia acordado quase curado de seu ferimento. O Conselho se encontraria na manhã seguinte. Elladan entrou na sala, seguido por um homem usando os símbolos de Gondor. _"Pai, este homem entrou na vale hoje, e diz buscar Imladris. Nós não sabíamos se ele vinha para o conselho, então nós o trouxemos até o senhor."_

"_Muito bem, meu filho. Ele vem de Gondor, talvez ele tenha alguma informação nova para trazer ao conselho."_ Elladan saiu e Elrond voltou-se para Boromir. O homem lhe parecia familiar, embora ele não pudesse dizer como. "Bem vindo a Imladris. Eu sou Lorde Elrond."

Boromir se curvou respeitosamente. "Eu agradeço pelas boas vindas. Eu sou Boromir, filho de Denethor, Regente de Gondor." Elrond quase pulou com o choque. Era por isso que o homem parecia tão familiar, ele era o irmão de Tir. Boromir, alheio à surpresa do elfo continuou. "Eu vim buscando respostas sobre um sonho que eu e meu irmão tivemos. Como Faramir costuma ter sonhos proféticos, nós achamos prudente tentar encontrar o significado do sonho." Boromir relatou o sonho a Elrond e perguntou se o elfo poderia ajuda-lo.

"Senhor Boromir, amanhã um conselho se realizará e será tratado sobre aquilo que seu sonho lhe mostrou. Eu peço que você espere até amanhã para receber as respostas de suas perguntas. Até lá descanse, eu pedirei que alguém lhe mostre um quarto." O servo ficou surpreso quando Elrond lhe mandou colocar o estranho no antigo quarto de Faramir. Ninguém havia ficado lá desde a partida do rapaz. Quando chegaram lá Boromir agradeceu e descansou.

Após apenas algumas horas de descanso, Boromir acordou. Sem muito que fazer ele começou a andar pelo quarto, esperando o tempo passar. Suas botas batiam contra o chão de pedra. Ele parou quando ouviu um som oco em umas das pedras do assoalho. Curioso ele se ajoelhou e examinou o bloco, ao contrário dos outros, este poderia ser retirado, muito provavelmente um esconderijo para itens pessoais de alguém.

Apesar de saber que ele não devia ficar fuçando as coisas dos outros, Boromir não suportava ficar entediado, nem mesmo por pouco tempo, então ele retirou a pedra para mostrar um pequeno buraco. Dentro havia alguns cadernos, mais precisamente diários. Ele folheou por alguns, aparentemente o autor era um filho adotivo de Elrond. Ele decidiu ler o mais antigo primeiro. Era pequeno encadernado em couro. Na capa, gravado no couro, em caracteres élficos, estava um nome Tirpalandil. 'Provavelmente o nome do dono,' pensou Boromir. Julgando pela escrita o autor era jovem, mas talentoso. Havia muitos desenhos no livro. Boromir começou a ler.

_Eu estou sozinho. O Tio se foi. Meu Pai me odeia meu irmão não liga. Lorde Elrond é gentil, mas eu não mereço sua compaixão. Eu não mereço nada. Porque eles não entendem? Ninguém deveria se preocupar comigo. Eu já ouvi pessoas dizendo que crianças não conhecem a tristeza, mas eu tenho dez anos e só conheço tristeza. Meu pai garantiu isso._

Boromir estava chocado. Dez anos? Parecia impossível que uma criança tão jovem pudesse passar por isso. 'Pobre rapaz. Eu gostaria de poder ajuda-lo. ' Ele se voltou para outro desenho. Um homem nas sombras levantando uma adaga, sangue pingando da lâmina. O estômago de Boromir se contorceu ao ver um menino aninhando um corte na bochecha. Pontos de sal manchavam a folha, lágrimas do artista. Próximo à figura mais palavras.

_Por que pai? Por que você me odeia? Porque você tentou me matar? Você ficaria triste se meu Tio não o tivesse impedido?_

O próprio pai tinha tentado matá-lo? 'Quem faria algo assim? Que tipo de monstro faria isso com seu próprio filho?' As imagens continuavam. O esboço de uma cachoeira, nuvens escuras e ameaçadores, uma figura de Lorde Elrond, com os braços esticados para abraçar uma criança, mas uma parede de escuridão os separava. Páginas de desenhos cheias de desespero, acompanhadas por escritos que diziam o mesmo. Aturdido Boromir lia cada entrada, olhava cada desenho, mas um desenho o parou. O mesmo menino, que Boromir achava que era o autor, tentava alcançar outra figura, uma que não estava nos outros desenhos. O menino suplicava por algo, talvez compreensão, talvez amor, mas a outra figura estava virada, ignorando o menino. Mas não foi isso que parou Boromir. Eram as palavras no verso do desenho.

_Ele me odeia, eu sei que sim. Todas as noites eu tenho o mesmo sonho. Eu peço pela ajuda e ele vai embora, seguindo nosso pai. Porque irmão? Você disse que era o meu melhor amigo! Boromir, você disse que me amava! Porque você mentiu? Porque você fingia quando Pai gritava comigo? Você ainda vai me odiar quando for mais velho? Eu nunca mais vou poder voltar para Minas Tirith? Porque, Boromir, porque você me abandonou? Porque você me odeia?_

Suas mãos começaram a tremer. 'Não! Não, não pode ser!' Ele voltou para olhar todos os desenhos. Ele viu os detalhes que ele tinha perdido. A cota de armas do Regente no pai abusivo. A Corneta de Gondor no cinto do irmão. A Corneta, o símbolo de sua sucessão. Até mesmo a letra, ele reconhecia agora a letra do irmão. O garoto, este Tirpalandil, era Faramir, seu irmão. Boromir tropeçou e esvaziou o estômago. Seu irmão! Seu irmão era quem estava machucado, era o que o pai quase havia matado. O quebra-cabeça se montou em sua mente. Esse era o motivo de Imrahil ter levado Boromir. Esse era o motivo porque, durante sua visita a Dol Amroth, Faramir não havia sorrido, não havia falado.

Ele voltou para o diário. Sua cabeça girava, revendo tudo o que havia lido. O desespero e a aflição de Faramir. 'Ele pensava que eu o odiava! Pelos Valar, ele pensava que eu não me importava! Anos com isso acontecendo e eu nunca percebi! Como eu podia ser tão cego? Ele precisava de mim e eu falhei com ele. Ele podia ter morrido! Ele era apenas uma criança e precisou passar por tudo aquilo!' Lágrimas corriam pela face de Boromir. 'Como eu não percebi isso? Eu devia ter ajudado! Eu devia ter percebido! Aquela mulher me avisou, mas eu não dei ouvido! Eu deveria ter sabido! Faramir! Faramir me perdoe!' Boromir deixou escapar um soluço, mas tentou se conter, pensar direito. Ele lavou o rosto, e saiu do quarto, havia uma pessoa que poderia lhe contar o que acontecera, Lorde Elrond.

O elfo estava sozinho em sua biblioteca particular. Ao ver Boromir entrar ele começou a falar algo, mas a expressão no rosto do homem o fez parar. "Lorde Boromir, o que está errado?" Ele viu o caderno nas mãos de Boromir. "Você descobriu o que aconteceu com seu irmão." Boromir se afundou em uma cadeira. Elrond fechou a porta e sentou-se ao seu lado, colocou uma mão em seu ombro.

O toque pareceu ser a gota d'água para Boromir. "Eu nunca soube! Tudo o que aconteceu, tudo pelo que ele passou, eu nunca soube! Eu não sabia que nosso Pai quase... quase... Oh Valar, Faramir quase morreu e eu nunca soube!" Ele se voltou para Elrond. "Ele ficou aqui. Ele ficou aqui por todos aqueles anos, quando eu achava que ele estava com nosso tio, ou então viajando com amigos. Você tomou conta dele." Elrond confirmou e Boromir continuou. "Por favor, por favor, me conte o que aconteceu." E Elrond contou tudo o que ele sabia. E enquanto ele contava Boromir sua face expressando o choque e o horror sobre o que ele ouvia. Depois que Elrond terminou o silêncio se alongou até que Boromir o quebrou. "Como isso poderia ter acontecido? Como eu não vi o que estava acontecendo? Eu não culpo Faramir por me odiar..."

"Não." Voltou-se para Elrond. "Faramir não te odeia. Nem ele realmente culpava você pelo que seu pai fez com ele. Eu penso que ele sabia que você o amava, mesmo que seus sonhos lhe dissessem outra coisa."

"Ele disse em seu diário que pensava que eu o odiava."

"Se você ler adiante vai saber que ele mudou de pensamento depois. Não subestime o entendimento de seu irmão. Mesmo quando ele pensava que você o traíra ele sabia que não." Boromir tremeu ao 'traíra', mas sabia que era verdade. Faramir não o culpava, mas isso não o impediria de se culpar.

Boromir falou com Lorde Elrond por mais uma hora antes de deixar a biblioteca. Ele voltou para seu quarto, para o quarto de Faramir. Abrindo o diário ele continuou de onde tinha parado. Ele leu toda a vida de Faramir, todos os anos dos quais ele não sabia nada. Boromir sentiu uma ponta de ciúme enquanto lia sobre os 'irmãos' de Faramir, Elladan, Elrohir e Estel. Por sete anos os elfos tinham sido a família de Faramir, aqueles que o tinham protegido e amado. A revolta de Boromir voltou ao terminar o último livro. 'Era eu quem deveria tomar conta dele! Era o meu trabalho e eu falhei! E isso quase lhe custou à vida! Eu não posso deixar isso acontecer de novo! Eu farei tudo para proteger Faramir!'


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer**: Eu não possuo nada. Isto é apenas uma tradução da mui excelente estória de Lirenel, baseada na grande obra de J. R. R. Tolkien. Nenhum tipo de ganho material está sendo feito com esta estória.

NT: "" são falas. '' são pensamentos. Em itálico é em Sindarin.

()[]{}[]()

**Capítulo 20**

Estel estava sentado na câmara onde ficvam os fragmentos de Narsil, a espada de Elendil. Apesar de estar com um livro aberto, ele não havia lido uma palavra, ocupado pensando. O Anel, os hobbits, e Arwen, principalmente Arwen, ocupavam sua mente. Ele foi interrompido pela entrada de Boromir na câmara. O Guardião estudou o recém-chegado, claramente um dos homens de Gondor. Boromir sentindo-se observado voltou-se. "Você não é um elfo!"

Estel respondeu simplesmente, "Os homens do Sul são bem vindos aqui."

Boromir estava desconfortável sob o olhar do homem. O lembrava do olhar de Elrond. "Quem é você?"

"Sou um amigo de Gandalf, o cinzento." 'Gandalf? Quem... Ah, Mithrandir!' O mago havia vindo à Gondor a alguns anos para consultar a biblioteca de Minas Tirith. Apesar de ele mesmo não se encontrar na cidade, Faramir estava e contou a Boromir que Mitrandir buscava informações sobre a Ruína de Isildur. Talvez por isso o homem estivesse ali.

"Então nós viemos aqui por motivos semelhantes... amigo." Estel apenas o encarou e Boromir se voltou para a estátua que segurava uma espada quebrada.

"Os fragmentos de Narsil! A lâmina que derrotou Sauron!" Um dos maiores tesouros da casa de Elendil. A herança da casa de Isildur, os únicos que poderiam reivindicar o trono de Gondor. A espada que foi quebrada mencionada em seu sonho. "Mas não é nada mais que uma lembrança quebrada." Com isso saiu da sala, ainda sob o intenso olhar do homem.

Enquanto caminhava pelo lugar se recriminou pela rudeza. 'Só porque alguém me deixa desconfortável, não é motivo para sair sem mesmo uma palavra de adeus. E aprendo isso desde que era uma criança.' Boromir voltou para a câmara. 'talvez ele saiba de algo sobre o conselho de amanhã.' Ele viu o homem sair da câmara e ia chamá-lo quando uma bela elfa se aproximou do estranho e falou.

"Venha Estel, caminhe comigo."

Boromir parou onde estava. Estel! Um dos que o diário de Faramir falava.

()[]{}[]()

O conselho foi realizado na manhã seguinte, o sol brilhava sobre os representantes dos povos da Terra Média. Elfos da Floresta das Trevas e dos Portos Cinzentos, anões de Erebor, homens da Cidade do Lago e Boromir de Gondor, Gandalf, o Cinzento. O pequeno homem sentado ao lado de Gandalf o deixou intrigado. Ele lembrava uma criança, mas Boromir sabia que não.

Lorde Elrond se levantou e saudou os presentes, após seu discurso inicial, Elrond comando ao pequeno homem, cujo nome era Frodo Bolseiro, que apresentasse o Anel. Boromir se inclinou para frente para observar melhor. Esta era a Ruína de Isildur. "Então é verdade."

Os membros do conselho se voltaram para Boromir enquanto ele falava. "Em um sonho eu vi céu se escurecer a oriente, mas no oeste um luz pálida se mantinha. Vozes gritavam 'O fim se aproxima. A Ruína de Isildur foi encontrada'." Em um transe pelo poder do Anel Boromir estendeu a mão para tocá-lo. "A Ruínda de Isildur." Segundos antes de tocar o Anel Elrond o chamou. Subitamente Gandalf se levantou e gritou:

"_Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul"_ Os elfos cobriram as orelhas, o chão tremeu e o céu escureceu Boromir cambaleou até sua cadeira. _"Ash nazg thrakatulûk, agh burzum-ishi krimpatul!"_ O conselho susprou aliviado. Elrond encarou o mago. "Nunca antes uma voz pronunciou essa língua em Imladris!"

"Eu não peço perdão mestre Elrond, pois a Língua negra de Mordor ainda pode ser falada em todo o oeste! O Anel é inteiramente mal!" Seu ponto feito, Gandalf voltou para seu assento, mas Boromir objetou.

"É uma benção! Uma benção aos inimigos de Mordor! Porque não usar este Anel? Por muito tempo meu pai, o Regente de Gondor, manteve as forças de Mordor a leste do Anduin. Pelo sangue de nosso povo suas terras estão a salvo! Deem a Gondor a arma do inimigo. Porque não usá-la contra ele?"

Estel falou. "Você não pode dominá-lo! Nenhum de nós pode. O Um Anel responde somente a Sauron. Ele não possue nenhum outro mestre." Boromir encarou o outro homem.

"E o que um guardião saberia sobre isso?" Estel não respondeu. Um elfo se levantou a seu lado e falou.

"Este não é um mero guardião. Ele é Aragorn, filho de Arathorn. Você lhe deve vassalagem." Boromr se surpreendeu. Após ter retornado para casa, Faramir passou muitos tempo mergulhado nas bibliotecas de Minas Tirith em seu tempo livre, embora sem dizer o porquê. Um dia Boromir havia entrado na biblioteca para ver o que tinha tanto interesse para seu irmão, vasculhando entre os papéis Boromir viu a linha dos reis descendentes de Isildur e os dunendain do norte. Havia pouco para ser descoberto, mas o texto dava a entender que os Chefes dos dunendais de Arnor eram os descendentes de Isildur. O último nome da lista era Arathorn, filho de Arador. Se Estel era o filho de Arathorn então isso significava que...

"Aragorn? Este é o herdeiro de Isildur?"

"E herdeiro ao trono de Gondor."

Aragorn não parecia satisfeito com o que o elfo havia dito. _"Sente-se Legolas."_ O elfo obedeceu relutantemente, Boromir também se sentou, não antes de proclamar que Gondor não precisava de um Rei. Elrond declarou que o Anel precisava ser destruído, e Boromir sacudiu a cabeça em frustração. Um anão, Gmili, tentou destruir o Anel com um machado, apenas para ser jogado para trás.

Elrond se voltou para o anão. "O Anel não pode ser destruído por nenhum poder que nõs possuímos aqui, Gmili, filho de Glóin. O Anel foi criado nos fogos da Montanha da Perdição, e apenas lá ele pode ser destruído. Deve ser levado ao interior de Mordor e lançado no abismo de onde veio. Um de voês deve fazê-lo." O silêncio foi ensurdecedor. Boromir não acreditava ser possível entrar em Mordor sem ser detectado e morto. O mesmo elfo que defender Aragorn levantou-se de novo e reiterou o que Elrond dissera, o anão, Gmili, levantou-se gritando com o elfo. Logo todo o conselho estava discutindo.

Frodo levantou-se e anunciou que levaria o Anel para Mordor e todo o conselho se silenciou. Boromir quase não acreditou. Essa 'criança' carregando a maior arma do inimigo? Mas ninguém no conselho objetou e Boromir se manteve calado. Gandalf prometeu acompanha-lo, Aragorn também. Logo o elfo, Legolas e o anão Gmili também se juntaram. Boromir ofereceu seus serviços, sabendo que deveria retornar a Gondor. Para a surpresa de todos mais três hobbits se juntaram à comitiva. Elrond então os nemeou a Sociedade do Anel.

Boromir olhou seus companheiros. Mithrandir, o mago que Denethor desconfiava e Faramir respeitava. Gimli, o anão, pequeno, mas resistente. Legolas, o elfo, com uma beleza além do alcance dos homens, mas com olhos ferozes. Quatro hobbits, pequenos e os mais prováveis de se ferirem em uma escaramuça. 'Eles precisaram de atenção'. E por fim, Aragorn, guardião e rei no exílio. Boromir se agitava com a presunção e ar de realeza. Não apenas tomara a admiração de Faramir, mas também tomar o poder no seu país amado! Como esse homem poderia governor Gondor quando não se importava o suficiente em sua época de necessidade. Aragorn queria destruir a única esperança que Gondor tenha de sobreviver! 'Eu não permitirei que Gondor caia por causa da fraqueza de um homem. De algum modo eu irei encontrar um meio de salvar meu país... e meu irmão.'

()[]{}[]()

Quase dois meses havim se passado desde que a comitiva deixara Valfenda. Mithrandir havia caído com o Balrog. A Sociedade permaneceu com os elfos de Lothlorien por quase metade da jornada, para o desconforto de Boromir, pois ele se sentia deslocado em meio aos imortais. 'Como Faramir passou sete anos vivendo com eles está além de minha compreensão,' pensava Boromir enquanto a comitiva navegava no Anduin, 'ele passou sete anos pois temia por sua vida se voltasse para casa, os elfos cuidaram dele quando ele pensava que sua família não se importava.'

Boromir, há algo errado?" O homem acordou de seu devaneio.

"Nada está errado Pippin. Porque você pergunta?"

"Bem, você parou de remar."

"Perdoem-me pequeninos, eu estava devaneando." Pippin e Merry se entreolharam enquanto Boromir recomeçou a remar. Ambos os hobbits esperavam que o Homem, o qual tinha se tornado um bom amigo, não estivesse pensando no Anel. Nenhum considerou que Boromir pensava no irmão e no passado que o perseguia.

()[]{}[]()

Era a quinta noite em que a Comitiva passava nas praias do Anduin. Boromir estava mantendo guarda enquanto os outros dormiam. Quase todos os outros. Próximo a ele 'dormia' Samwise Gamgi. O hobbit teimosamente protegia seu mestre e não se sentia confortável por ter somente ele acordado enquanto todos so outros dormiam. Boromir se voltou para a sua direção e disse. "Porque você ainda está acordado? Você devia tentar dormir qnquanto ainda tem a chance."

Sam ficou embaraçado por ter sido descoberto. "Eu irei dormir quando eu estiver confortável, muito obrigado."

Houve uma pausa. "Você não confia em mim."

"Eu não gusto da maneira que você tem olhado para o Sr. Frodo, nem um pouco."

"Eu não irei machucá-lo" O hobbit o encarou ceticamente. Sam estava sentando e Boromir riu. "Você certamente é um camarada desconfiado." Sua face ficou solene. "mas muito leal. Frodo tem sorte por tê-lo por perto." Sam tentou não parecer satisfeito pelo elogio, afinal ele não confiava no homem. "Eu tenho um favor para pedir a você."

O hobbit o olhou cauteloso. "Que favor?"

"Se eu não sobreviver a essa guerra…"

"Sem essas conversas. Todos nós iremos viver."

Boromir sorriu tristemente ante ao otimismo do hobbit. "Talvez, mas como um guerreiro eu devo me preocupar com essas coisas. Se eu não sobreviver, eu quero que você entregue isso para meu irmão, Faramir." Ele estregou a Sam uma carta selada. O hobbit relutantemente a pegou.

"Porque me pedir para fazer isto? Porque não Passolargo ou um dos outros?"

"Porque eu sei que mesmo que você não goste de mim, eu posso confiar em você."

Sam colocou a carta em sua mochila. "Tudo bem, eu entregarei a ele."

"Obrigado." O hobbit voltou para seu cobertor para tentar dormer. "Sam?"

"Sim?"

"Diga a Faramir…" ele pausou. "Diga a ele que eu sinto muito. Por tudo." Sam estava curioso, mas não perguntou nada.

"Eu direi. Boa noite."

"Durma bem."

Boromir sorriu ao ouvir um "Ahã, certo." Suspirando ele voltou o olhar para as estrelas. Faramir as amava. 'Outra coisa que ele deve ter aprendido com os elfos. Tudo por causa de minha cegueira.' Ele murmurou um "Me desculpe" suavemente para a noite. Ele limpou outra lágrima, mas não antes de Sam a ver brilhando em sua face.

()[]{}[]()

Boromir tentou focar os olhos na ponta da fleche negra apontada para ele. Ele sentia seu corpo falhando, as três flechas já garantindo seu destino. Subitamente uma figura borrada atacou o orc, afastando-o de Boromir. Era Aragorn. Boromir caiu no chão. Sua mente repitindo o mesmo mantra. 'Eu falhei. Eu falhei com Frodo. Eu falhei com Merry e Pippin. Eu falhei Gondor. Eu falhei Faramir.' Enquanto ele pensava em cada um, suas faces apareciam ante a seus olhos cada um o culpando. Todos, exceto Faramir. Faramir apenas sorriu. Apesar de não ouvir nenhuma palavra ele sentiu o perdão de seu irmão. Faramir o perdoava. 'Como ele pode, depois de tudo o que eu fiz?'

"Boromir!" Aragorn correu para junto do homem.

"Eles levaram os pequenos."

"Fique parado."

Boromir sacudiu levemente a cabeça. "Frodo, onde está Frodo?"

Aragorn o olhou tristemente. "Eu permiti que Frodo partisse." Boromir sentiu uma onda de alívio. Frodo estava a salvo, a demanda poderia continuar.

"Então você fez o que eu não pude. Eu tentei tomar o Anel de Frodo."

"O Anel está além do nosso alcance agora."

"Perdoe-me, eu falhei." 'Eu não percebi como eu quase me tornei o meu pai. Eu poderia ter matado Frodo, da mesma forma que meu pai poderia ter matado Faramir.' "Eu falhei com todos vocês."

"Não Boromir! Você lutou bravamente. Você manteve sua honra." Honra? Boromir teria sorrido amargamente se tivesse energia para isso. 'Eu não tenho honra. Eu falhei.' Aragorn tentou remover uma das flechas, mas Boromir o parou. "Deixe. Está acabado. O mundo dos homens irá cair e tudo se afundará na escuridão," sua visão estava escurecendo e Aragorn parecia distante, "e minha cidade na ruína."

Aragorn olhou-o desamparadamente. Um homem que ele poderia chamar de amigo estava morrendo e o curador dentro dele estava incapaz de libertá-lo das garras da morte. Morte, a Ruína dos Homens. "Eu não sei que força está em meu sangue, mas eu juro que não deixarei a Cidade Branca cair. Nem nosso povo perecer."

Boromir sorriu, apesar da dor. Aragorn estava começando a aceitar seu destino. Talvez, só talvez, ainda houvesse esperança. Sim, Estel, esperança. Boromir vagamente pensou porque não havia percebido isso antes. "Nosso povo. Nosso povo." Ele procurou por sua espada, e Aragorn a colocou em sua mão. Se Aragorn aceitou se tornar rei, então Boromir aceitaria ser um servo do Rei. "Eu o teria seguido meu irmão." 'Pois você é um irmão de meu irmão'. "Meu capitão." 'Se eu o tivesse escutado talvez os pequenos estivessem a salvo.' "Meu Rei." 'Porteja meu povo. Proteja Faramir.' Enquanto Aragorna se diluía na escuridão, Boromir se sentiu afundando. Uma leve brisa soprou e com ela doi o espírito de Boromir, filho de Denethor, herdeiro da Regência de Gondor, amado po seu povo.

"Fique em paz, homem de Gondor."


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer**: Eu não possuo nada. Isto é apenas uma tradução da mui excelente estória de Lirenel, baseada na grande obra de J. R. R. Tolkien. Nenhum tipo de ganho material está sendo feito com esta estória.

NT: "" são falas. '' são pensamentos. Em itálico é em Sindarin.

()[]{}[]()

**Capítulo 21**

"Capitão, olhe!" Faramir olhou para onde um de seus homens, Mablung, estava apontando. Ele viu um pequeno traço de fumaça subindo acima das árvores. Se voltando para seus homens Faramir indicou que eles o seguissem. Eles avançaram para onde surgia a fumaça. Enquanto Mablung e Damrod falavam, duas pequenas figuras pularam, levantando suas espadas contra os Guardiões de Ithilien. Os quarto estavam estupefatos. "O que são esses?" perguntou Mablung.

"Não são orcs." Disse Jirnlen, soltando sua espada.

"Elfos?" perguntou Damrod, ceticamente. 'Elfos?', pensou Faramir divertido, 'Dificilmente.'

"Não, não são elfos." Faramir declarou. "Elfos não mais caminham em Ithilien nestes dias. E elfos são belos aos olhos." Houve uma pausa antes que ele percebesse que suas palavras podiam indicar que ele já tinha encontrado elfos anteriormente. "Ao menos é o que se diz."

"Significando que nós não somos, eu imagino." Protestou um dos pequenos homens. "Eu agradeço. E quando vocês terminarem de discutir sobre nós, talvez vocês possam nos informar quem são e por que não podem deixar dois viajantes cansados descansarem." Faramir riu sombriamente.

"Eu sou Faramir, capitão de Gondor, mas não existem viajantes nesta terra, somente servidores da Torre Negra ou da Branca." O pequeno homem começou a protestar que não eram nem uma coisa nem outra, apenas viajantes. Faramir acreditava que não fossem servos de Sauron, mas certamente não eram apenas viajantes. Ele não gostou, principalmente, de sua reação à sua pergunta sobre o terceiro companheiro, o qual havia desaparecido. O homenzinho parecia estar escondendo algo.

"Eu não sei aonde ele foi," disse o outro. "Ele é apenas um companheiro pela sorte, e eu não respondo por ele. Se o encontrá-lo poupe-o e mande-o para nós. Ele está sob o meu cuidado. E quanto a nós, nós somos hobbits do Condado. Frodo, filho de Drogo é o meu nome, e este é Samwise, filho de Hamfast, um valoroso hobbit a meu serviço. Nós viemos de longe, desde Imladris." 'Valfenda! Estes devem ser os pequenos de meu sonho. Mas são tão pequenos, por que Ada os deixaria vir até aqui?' "Sete companheiros viajavam conosco, um nós perdemos em Moria, os outros nós deixamos em Parth Galen acima de Rauros: dois de meu povo, um anão um elfo e dois homens. Um era Aragorn," 'Aragorn! Certamente algo está acontecendo aqui, mais do que eu suspeitava. E porque ele daria seu verdadeiro nome a esses hobbits? Ele reclamará o trono dos reis?' "e Boromir, que dizia ter vindo de Minas Tirith, uma cidade no Sul."

"Boromir!" 'Boromir! Então ele chegou a Valfenda.' "Boromir filho do Senhor Denethor? Vocês vieram com ele? Essas são notícias interessantes, se for verdade." 'São sim, eles não metem nisso' "Saibam forasteiros, que Boromir, filho de Denethor, era o Capitão da Torre Branca, e comandante de nossas forças, nós sentimos profundamente sua partida." 'Muito profundamente. Meu irmão, porque você partiu? Porque não me ouviu e me deixou partir em seu lugar?' "Quem são vocês e porque viajavam com ele?"

"Você conhece as palavras que levaram Boromir à Imladris?" O que se chamava Frodo perguntou. Ele recitou as duas primeiras linhas, para o espanto de Faramir. Ele pensava que Boromir só falaria a Elrond, mas ele estava enganado.

"Sim, eu as conheço. É prova que falam a verdade, já que vocês também as conhecem."

"Sim, Aragorn é o portador da Espada que foi quebrada, e nós somos os pequenos a que se refere à rima." Faramir já sabia acerca da Espada e rapidamente deduziu sobre os pequenos.

"Isso eu percebo, ou parece ser. E o que é a Ruína de Isildur?" Esta era a questão que Faramir queria saber. Em seu coração ele percebia que a Ruína de Isildur seria a Ruína de Boromir também. Frodo, entretanto, não queria responder. Faramir ainda se perguntava sobre isso e o que o hobbits estava fazendo tão ao leste. Mas ele não tinha mais tempo para conversar, pois os Haradrim, ou sulistas como eram chamados, estava vindo pela estrada e Faramir teria que preparar seus homens para a batalha. Deixando Mablung e Damrod para guardar os hobbits, ele e Jirnlen voltaram para os outros.

"Os sulistas chegarão aqui por volta do meio dia." Faramir havia reunido seus homens para dar ordens. "Nós iremos nos esconder próximos às árvores nesta passagem." Ele apontou para um diagrama no chão. "Como sempre fiquem escondidos. Estejam alertas, eles podem ter um Mumakil." Todos tremeram à ideia, Mumakil, as ferozes criaturas usadas pelos sulistas, eram muito temidas pela sua força e pelas terres que podiam carregar homens. "Que Eru e os valar estejam conosco."

Faramir olhava sombriamente para a estrada. De seu posto atrás de uma árvore ele vigiava cuidadosamente atrás de um sinal do inimigo. Um brilho em uma das árvores chamou sua atenção. U de seus homens havia avistado o inimigo vindo. Faramir fez sinal para que todos se preparassem. Os sulistas marcharam por eles. Ao sinal de Faramir, cornetas soaram e os homens atacaram.

De sua posição Faramir mandou uma nuvem de flechas, derrubando muitos sulistas antes que pudessem reagir. Ele afastou seu sentimento de culpa. Este não era o tempo para conflitos morais. Se ele não matasse estes homens eles matariam seus soldados. E seus homens morressem, a estrada ficaria aberta para a passagem de sulistas para pilharem e assassinassem vítimas inocentes, mulheres e crianças. Logo suas flechas acabaram e ele puxou sua espada. Ao contrário de muitos, Faramir nunca a nomeou. Ele via a espada como uma ferramenta para a matança, não como um ser inteligente. Era uma espada leve, feita de mithril, muito rara. Elrond a dera a ele muitos anos antes, antes de ele partir de Valfenda. As palavras _osta em'coia_, defensora da vida, estavam gravadas no punho. Um lembrete para Faramir defender a vida, não tomá-la.

Um sulista coberto em vermelho correu até Faramir, sua cimitarra avançando até a cabeça do capitão. Faramir desviou e forçou sua espada na espinha do inimigo. Soltando-a ele se voltou para enfrentar outro inimigo, e outro. Logo Faramir estava perdido na batalha, lutando para permanecer vivo. Um grito a sua esquerda o alertou que um de seus homens estava com problemas. Três sulistas se juntaram para enfrentar um único guardião, um jovem de considerável habilidade. Mas toda sua habilidade não o ajudaria contra três experientes haradrim. Faramir lutou para alcançar o outro homem. Com um grito, ele atacou o primeiro pelo flanco, pegando o homem de surpresa. Vendo o novo perigo, os sulistas se voltaram para ele. Este foi seu erro pois o outro soldado despachou um enquanto Faramir cuidou do outro.

Subitamente um trombeta paralisou muitos homens na escaramuça. Um Mumak correu livre, seu condutor perdera o controle. Ele balançou suas presas manchadas de sangue e soltou um terrível bramido. Faramir olhou maravilhado para a besta, coberta em escarlate e ouro. A batalha continuou rapidamente e a fera avançou para sulistas e homens de Gondor indiscriminadamente. Quase todos saíram do caminho, mas alguns foram esmagados por suas patas gigantescas. Enquanto Faramir atacava outro Sulista ele viu o Mumak avançando contra Mirdan, um de seus amigos. Sem pensar Faramir empurrou o guardião para o lado, tentando rolar fora do caminho da besta ao mesmo tempo. O Mumak tinha outras intenções. Enquanto Faramir estava abaixado, a fera avançou para ele. Rolando para o lado Faramir se encontrou embaixo da besta. Ele começou uma dança mortal, se contorcendo e evitando ser esmagado. Faramir enfiou sua espada em uma das imensas pernas, trazendo um gemido da criatura. Se torcendo rápido ele retirou a espada e saiu do caminho do animal.

Faramir mal teve tempo de recuperar o fôlego antes que outro sulista o atacasse. Ele se recuperou e retornou à luta. O inimigo era habilidoso e mais difícil de matar que os outros que tinha enfrentado. Quando o sulista balançou a espada contra ele, Faramir pulou para trás e enfiou a espada no estômago do inimigo. Deixando o inimigo moribundo e se preparando para outro ataque Faramir viu que a batalha estava acabada. Os sulistas sobreviventes estavam fugindo e alguns de seus homens saíram em perseguição. Seus tenentes vieram ter com ele.

"Nós o vencemos capitão! Quais são suas ordens?"

Ainda tentando recuperar o fôlego, Faramir respondeu. "Monte vigilância nesta estrada, vigiem atrás de orcs e outros haradrins. Nós iremos buscar os cativos e partir para Henneth Annun."

Quando ele retornou aos hobbits, Mablung e Damrod o receberam. Um dos pequenos, Sam, estava dormindo, mas Frodo estava acordado. Faramir começou a questionar Frodo acerca de sua jornada e sobre a Comitiva, principalmente o papel de Boromir nela. Houve um murmúrio de surpresa à menção de que Aragorn era o Herdeiro Isildur, apesar de Faramir já saber. Ele pretendeu não saber para manter as aparências. E então veio a pergunta mais dura, ao menos para Faramir. "Você era um amigo de Boromir?" O olhar de Frodo fez Faramir se retesar. Algo havia acontecido entre o hobbit e Boromir que Frodo não considerava agradável.

"Boromir era um valente membro de nossa Comitiva. Sim, de minha parte ele era um amigo."

"Então você consideraria uma perda que Boromir esteja morto." O hobbit pareceu chocado.

"Morto? Como ele morreu?"

"Eu esperava que você pudesse esclarecer isso, você sendo seu companheiro."

"Mas ele estava vivo e forte quando nós nos separamos. E ele ainda vive por tudo que eu sei. Apesar de certamente existirem muitos perigos no mundo."

"Muitos realmente, e traição não o menor deles." E, apesar disso, Faramir tinha a sensação que traição não era parte deste hobbit e ele temia saber de quem seria.

Subitamente o outro hobbit se levantou irado. Sam estava obviamente estava escutando a conversa.

"Veja aqui capitão!" Faramir conteve uma risada ante ao Pequeno em pé na sua frente com as mãos na cintura e falando com ele como um mestre ao seu pupilo. "O que você está insinuando? Chegue ao ponto antes que todos os orcs de Mordor venham até aqui! Se o senhor pensa que meu mestre matou Boromir e então o senhor não tem nenhum senso, mas fale logo e ande com isso! E nos diga o que pretende fazer acerca disso. Mas é uma pena que um povo que também está lutando com o inimigo não possa deixar que outros façam sua parte sem interferência. Sauron ficaria satisfeito ao vê-lo agora. Pensaria que encontrou um aliado."

"Paciência, eu não preciso que ninguém me informe de nossos perigos. Mesmo assim e gasto um pouco de tempo para julgar justamente um assunto difícil. Se fosse tão precipitado quanto você, eu já os teria matado a muito. Pois eu sou comandado a executar todos os que eu encontrar nesta terra sem a permissão do senhor de Gondor. Mas eu não mato homem ou fera sem necessidade, e não o faço alegremente mesmo quando há a necessidade. Nem falo em vão. Então fique confortado. Sente-se junto a seu mestre e fique quieto." Sam obedeceu. "Você perguntou como eu sabia que Boromir havia morrido. 'A noite trás notícias aos familiares' dizem. Boromir era meu irmão." Nem Frodo nem Sam esconderam sua surpresa, mas enquanto pensava, mas Frodo podia ver a semelhança entre eles. Mas, de certo modo, Faramir era muito diferente de seu irmão, mais triste, talvez.

Faramir perguntou a eles acerca da Corneta de Gondor, a qual eles lembravam. Ele lhes contou sobre a tradição do herdeiro do Regente a portar, e, se tocada dentro das fronteiras de Gondor ajuda certamente viria. "Onze dias atrás, eu ouvi o som da Corneta de Boromir. Meu pai e eu tivemos um mau pressentimento já que não ouvíamos de Boromir desde que ele partiu para Imladris. Três dias depois eu estava sentado nos bancos do Anduin, sob a luz da lua. Eu estava de guarda, mas o que eu vi não era um orc. Um pequeno barco passou pelo rio, sem condutor ou remos. Eu entrei no rio para me aproximar, atraído pelo brilho que emitia. Enquanto passava eu vi que o barco estava baixo e quase cheio de água. E na água estava Boromir, meu irmão, morto. Sua espada estava quebrada e eu vi muitos ferimentos de flechas. Mas sua corneta não estava com ele, mas ele portava um cinto de folhas douradas que eu nunca havia visto. O barco o carregou pelo rio, finalmente chegando até o mar. Esta foi a última vez que eu vi Boromir."

Frodo o olhou tristemente. "Sim, este era Boromir. O cinto dourado foi lhe dado pela Senhora Galadriel de Lothlorien. Este broche é da mesma lavra." Ele mostrou a Faramir a folha verde e prata que segurava sua capa.

"Vocês passaram pela terra de Lórien? _Laurelindorinan_ era seu nome antigamente, mas ninguém vai àquela terra nestes tempos." Eles falaram mais de Lórien e depois Faramir contou aos hobbits sobre o achado da Corneta no Grande Rio, partida em dois.

Faramir lembrava vividamente de levar a corneta para Denethor. A tristeza que cobriu a face do Regente ficaria por muito tempo marcado em sua memória. Mas o que mais o marcou foi o olhar de Denethor. Um olhar que dizia claramente que seu pai desejava que ele tivesse ido no lugar de Boromir e morrido.

No caminho para Henneth Annun, Faramir perguntou mais sobre sua jornada. Ele se entristeceu mais ao saber da queda de Mithrandir em Moria. O mago era amigo de Faramir. Enquanto se aproximavam da cachoeira, os hobbits foram vendados. Ele os levou para o refúgio, Henneth Annun, a Janela do Sol e removeu suas vendas. Após Sam e Frodo terem descansado todos se sentaram para comer. Após a refeição Faramir levou os hobbits para conversar, eles falaram sobre a Demanda, sobre Gondor e sobre Lórien. Nesse momento Sam cometeu o grave erro de mencionar o 'Anel do Inimigo'. Finalmente Faramir compreendeu que a Ruína de Isildur era o Um Anel de Sauron, e que Boromir havia tentado toma-lo, ele pensou no pai. 'Boromir tentou toma-lo porque isso era o que nosso pai desejaria. Se eu retornasse com o Anel, talvez ele pensasse melhor de mim.' Faramir sacudiu a cabeça. 'Não, ele não iria. Nem mesmo a arma do Inimigo o faria ter maior conceito de mim. E eu daria a Denethor um presente que o corromperia ainda mais.' Ele reassegurou aos hobbits que ele não tentaria tomar o Anel para o alívio destes. Após conversarem mais um pouco Frodo começou a cabecear e logo começou a dormir. Sam decidiu dormir também, mas não antes de falar com Faramir.

"Boa noite capitão. Você teve a chance senhor."

"Chance?"

"Sim senhor. E mostrou sua qualidade, das maiores, se eu posso dizer."

"Você é um serviçal sábio, mestre Samwise. Mas não, o louvor dos que merecem ser louvados é a melhor das recompensas. Mas não fiz nada digno de louvor. Eu não tinha desejo de fazer nada que eu não tenha feito."

"Veja senhor, você disse a meu mestre que ele tinha um ar élfico, uma verdade sem dúvida. Mas eu posso dizer que o senhor também possui esse ar, me lembra de... Gandalf, de magos."

"Talvez. É possível que você esteja vendo o ar de Nu menor. Boa noite."

"Boa noite senhor." Faramir se virou para sair, mas Sam falou. "Capitão, senhor! Eu quase me esqueci!" O hobbit começou a remexer em sua mochila.

"Esqueceu o que Mestre Samwise?"

"Isto!" Sam puxou uma carta, meio amassada, mas o selo ainda estava intacto. "É do seu irmão, senhor. Ele me deu para entrega-la ao senhor caso alguma coisa acontecesse com ele. Eu quase havia esquecido, ele parecia triste na hora. Cheio de remorso também, como se ele soubesse o que ia acontecer." Faramir tomou a carta, sorrindo tristemente.

"Obrigado Samwise."

"Não foi nada senhor. Boa noite." Faramir voltou para seu aposento, longe de seus homens, e abriu a carta.

Querido irmão,

Se você está lendo isso eu temo que nós não vamos nos encontrar novamente. Eu tenho uma sensação de que meu fim está próximo, e eu não gostaria de morrer sem que você soubesse o quanto eu o amo irmãozinho. Eu quero que você saiba disso que eu sinto muito.

Eu sinto muito por muitas coisas. Desculpe-me pela minha cegueira e minha fraqueza. Quão cego eu era! Apenas em Valfenda eu descobri todas as dores que você sofreu. Eu encontrei seus diários e desenhos, e descobri, para meu horror, como nosso pai o tratava, como você sofria. Você não sabe quão envergonhado eu estou de não ajuda-lo. É minha culpa, eu deveria ter sabido, eu deveria tê-lo protegido!

Mas você quase morreu. Bendito seja Tio Imrahil. Como eu não vi sua dor em Dol Amroth? Como eu não percebi a verdadeira razão de você não ter voltado? Lorde Elrond me disse que você ficou em Valfenda por sete anos, como seu filho. Eu percebi que ele o ama como um pai deveria amar o filho. Como nosso pai deveria. Como você ainda pode amar Denethor depois do que ele fez? Eu sei que você o ama e ainda busca que ele o ame. Porque? Ele não merece seu amor. Nem eu. Lorde Elrond disse que você não me odiava, mas eu não posso acreditar nisso, não depois do que eu fiz, o que eu não fiz. Eu não peço por seu amor, Faramir, pois eu compreendo que isso possa ser impossível. Mas eu peço o seu perdão. Por favor, me perdoe Faramir! Eu sinto muito!

Com amor,

Boromir

Lágrimas escorriam pela face de Faramir. 'ele pensava que eu o odiava? Como, ele é meu irmão! Eu nunca o odiei pelo o que aconteceu! Ele nunca soube por que eu escondi tudo dele. Eu nunca quis que ele soubesse. ' Faramir soluçava quietamente, pensando em seu amado irmão, morrendo enquanto acreditava que ele o odiava.

()[]{}[]()

NA: Eu sei que Boromir conversou com Elrond e sabia que Faramir o havia perdoado, mas lembre-se, ele escreveu a carta enquanto estava sob a influência do Anel.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer**: Eu não possuo nada. Isto é apenas uma tradução da mui excelente estória de Lirenel, baseada na grande obra de J. R. R. Tolkien. Nenhum tipo de ganho material está sendo feito com esta estória.

Eu tou tentnado postar isso desde ontem, mas o FF nao tava me deixando.

NT: "" são falas. '' são pensamentos. Em itálico é em Sindarin.

()[]{}[]()

**Capítulo 22**

Faramir, Mablung, Damrod, and Jirnlen cavalgavam rapidamente para Minas Tirith. Faramir havia mandado o resto de sua companhia para Osgiliath, mas ele sentia que ele deveria chegar à cidade rapidamente para falar com o Regente. Após a partida de Frodo e Sam, e seu guia Gollum, Faramir sentia que a pressa era necessária.

Enquanto se aproximavam da cidade um grito enregelante espalhou terror entre os quatro homens. Olhando para cima, Faramir tremeu ao ver os cavaleiros negros montados em grandes feras voadoras. O mesmo tremor que sentiu meses atrás em Osgiliath ao encarar o cavaleiro negro o ppreencheu e ele começou a cavalgar, os outros o seguindo. Jirnlen emitiu um chamado em sua corneta, anunciando à cidae que Faramir estava chegando e precisava de assistência. Apesar disso nenhuma ajuda veio do Portão, todos estavam aterrorizados pelos Cavaleiros Negros. Terror preencheu Faramir quando a criatura emitiu outro grito e seus três companheiros foram atirados de suas montarias. Sobrepujando seu próprio terror, ele voltou para seus homens, tentando segurar os cavalos enquanto mantendo seu próprio cavalo sob controle. Mablung tentou desesperadamente remontar sue cavalo, mas o mesmo continuava a recuar, Jirnlen e Damrod estavam com problemas também. Faramir sentiu-se desesperar enquanto os cavaleiros negros continuavam a atacá-los. Subitamente um raio de uz branca veio do norte, um homem em branco em um belo cavalo ranco. Os nazgul se afastaram da luz que o homem trazia.

Faramir avançou até o homem, chocado ao perceber que era Mithrandir! Mas não era mais o Peregrino Cinzento, pois estava vestido em branco e prata, e não mais curvado como um ancião, mas ereto e poderoso. Contudo, Faramir não teve tempo de perguntar sobre a mudança, pois ele precisava entrar na cidade com seus homens. Agora que os Cavaleiros Negros partiram ajuda veio da cidade.

Mithrandir e Faramir entraram na cidade, a multidão os aclamava. Faramir se perguntava por que seu nome era gritado junto com o de Mithrandir, ele não havia feito nada. Mas fatigado como estava ele não conseguia pensar direito. A cavalgada havia exaurido suas forças. Ele ouviu uma estranha voz chamando seu nome. Faramir procurou a origem e ficou surpreso ao ver um hobbit portando a insígnia da árvore branca, como um dos guardas da cidadela. "De onde você veio? Um pequeno, com o uniforme da cidadela! Como...?"

Mithrandir não o deixou terminar a pergunta. "Ele veio comigo da terra dos Pequenos. Mas não demoremos aqui. Há muito a se conversar e você está exausto. Ele virá conosco. De fato, ele deve vir, se ele não esqueceu seus deveres, ele deve voltar a seu senhor agora. Venha Pippin, siga-nos!" 'Pippin? Talvez um dos de seu povo que Frodo mencionou. Mas ele disse que eram dois. Onde se encontra o outro? E porque este está a serviço do Regente?' Faramir sorriu ao imaginar o Pequeno servindo a seu pai. 'Talvez ele tenha tentado conseguir informações dele. Se ele for como os outros, ele não conseguiu muito.'

()[]{}[]()

'Mesmo com Boromir morto eu ainda não sento à sua direita' pensou Faramir ao sentar-se a esquerda de Denethor. Ele reportou sua missão em Ithilien, a batalha com os sulistas e os movimentos do inimigo. Finalmente Faramir mencionou Frodo e Sam. "É estranho ver um Pequeno a serviço do Senhor, meu pai, pois este não é o primeiro deles que eu vejo saindo das lendas do norte para as terras do sul." As mãos de Mithrandir embranqueceram ao apertar seu cajado. Pippin parecia querer perguntar algo, mas um olhar do mago o silenciou. Faramir contou sobre seu encontro com os dois hobbits e Gollum. Mithrandir pareceu perturbado, especialmente quando Faramir mencionou que eles haviam partido para Cirith Ungol.

"Cirith Ungol? O vale Morgul? Quando você se separou deles, Faramir? Quando eles deveriam chegar àquele vale maldito?"

"Eu me separei deles há dois dias. São quinze léguas até a Encruzilhada, e de lá são mais cinco léguas até a torre. Se eles viajaram a toda a velocidade eles não chegariam lá antes de hoje, talvez ainda não tenham chegado. Eu sei o que você teme, mas a escuridão não é em razão da jornada deles. Ela começou ontem e toda Ithilien estava sob a sombra na última noite. O inimigo a longo tempo planeja seu assalto a nós e neste tempo. A jornada dos Pequenos não tem nada com isso."

"Quão longe é o lugar onde vocês se separaram?"

"Vinte e cinco léguas em um voo de pássaro, mas eu não pude vir mais rapidamente. Ontem nós estávamos em Cair Andros, a comprida ilha no Grande Rio ao norte onde nós mantemos um posto de defesa, pois cavalos são mantidos nesta margem. Eu sabia que devia me apressar, então eu vim com três companheiros que conseguiram montarias para retornar. O resto da companhia eu mandei para Osgiliath para reforçar as defesas ali. Eu espero não tê-lo desagradado." Faramir se voltou para o pai.

Os olhos de Denethor brilharam. "Desagradar? Porque pergunta? Os homens não estavam sob seu comando? Você pede minha opinião para todos os seus atos? Sua conduta é humilde em minha presença, mas você nunca desviou sua conduta sob o meu conselho. Você fala habilmente, mas seu olhar estava com Mithrandir como se perguntasse se havia dito demais! Por muito tempo ele possui seu respeito e sua confiança." 'Você não pode consultar seus elfos, então se volta para o melhor substituto, um mago!' "Meu filho, eu sou velho, mas ainda posso ver. Eu vejo e ouço muito, e pouco do que você me escondeu está oculto de mim. EU conheço muitos dos enigmas aqui. Eu sinto por Boromir!"

Faramir sabia estar em uma situação tensa. Um passo em falso causaria um ataque de fúria. Ele não desejava que o pequeno hobbit visse o homem a quem ele jurou serviço nessa situação. Por experiência própria não era uma situação bonita. "Se o que eu fiz, meu pai, então eu sinto muito. Mas eu gostaria de ter seu conselho antes que o encargo deste julgamento dói lançado sobre mim."

"Você me ouviria? Você teria feito o mesmo. Eu o conheço bem. Você deseja aparecer justo e generoso como um dos reis de antigamente, galante e gentil. Talvez um de casa nobre possa fazê-lo, se governa em tempo de paz e prosperidade, mas nestas horas desesperadas gentileza pode ser paga com a morte."

"Então que assim seja." 'Eu não me importo em morrer sendo justo e honrável. Eu seria como Ada é, não como você pai.'

"Que assim seja! Mas não seria apenas a sua morte Faramir, mas também a do seu povo que você jurou proteger agora que Boromir se foi."

"Você gostaria que nossos lugares fossem trocados e eu tivesse morrido no lugar de Boromir?" 'Valar, o que me fez perguntar isso? Não responda, por favor não responda.'

"Sim, eu gostaria disso, pois Boromir não era pupilo de magos e elfos. Ele teria pensado no bem de nosso povo e não permitiria que nossa esperança escapasse por entre seus dedos. Ele me teria trazido um poderoso presente." Faramir sentiu o desespero crescer dentro dele. Ele sabia que seu pai o odiava, mas ainda assim era doloroso de ouvir. 'Ele verdadeiramente me deseja morto.'

Faramir não aguentava mais. Denethor podia odiá-lo o quanto quisesse, mas ele não permitiria que ele o culpasse pela morte de Boromir. "Você precisa se lembrar, pai, quem escolheu Boromir para ir para Imladris. Nesta ocasião eu ouvi o seu conselho. Foi você, o Senhor da Cidade, quem deu a missão para Boromir!"

"Não me lembre do que eu já sei e me arrependo! O filho que eu amava está morto e tudo o que me sobrou foi você!" Denethor e Mithrandir começaram a discutir sobre Boromir e o Anel, mas Faramir não os ouviu. A raiva e o ódio do pai perfuraram seu coração. Faramir relanceou os olhos para o pequeno, Pippin. O hobbit parecia confuso. Faramir sorriu fracamente para ele, o qual foi retornado. Ele viu o choque do hobbit ante as ações de Denethor em relação ao filho. 'Se você soubesse, pequeno. Se você soubesse o demônio em forma de regente que aparece quando eu me aproximo. Eu desejava que você não tivesse que descobrir. Eu sinto muito que você tenha que presenciar isto.'

Faramir viu o olhar de Pippin se voltar para Denethor e voltou a prestar atenção no que o pai dizia. "No tempo que nos resta, que todos os que se opõe ao inimigo à sua maneira lutem, e mantenham a vontade de ao menos morrer livres." O Regente se voltou para o filho, inconsciente da dor do rapaz. "Como está a guarnição de Osgiliath?"

"Não é forte o suficiente, eu mandei minha companhia para fortalecê-la com já mencionei."

"Eu não creio que seja o suficiente. Pois é lá que o primeiro ataque do inimigo virá. Eles precisarão de um capitão forte lá."

"Um bom capitão é necessário em todos os lugares. Eu sito por meu irmão, o qual eu também amava!" Faramir se levantou. "Com sua licença senhor." Seu cansaço da jornada e das palavras de seu pai o fez balançar.

"Eu vejo que está cansado. Você cavalgou longe e rápido, e sob as sombras malignas no ar."

"Não discutamos isso." Faramir não conseguiria relembrar as criaturas no estado em que se encontrava.

"Então não falemos. Vá e descanse, você será necessário amanhã."

Faramir caminhou pelo corredor. Seus pés e pernas doloridos e a cabeça rodando em fadiga. Faramir tropeçou, mas uma mão o segurou. "Você parece que está para dormir acordado, sobrinho."

Ele voltou-se para Imrahil. "É bom vê-lo novamente, tio."

"Deixe-me ajudá-lo até o seu quarto."

Faramir sacudiu a cabeça em protesto. "Não, alguns dos meus homens morreram na batalha contra os haradrim. Eu preciso ir informar suas famílias..."

"Depois, Faramir. Se você não descansar você irá ter um colapso." Não tendo a energia para discutir, Faramir se deixou conduzir para o quarto. "Descanse. A manhã chegará logo e você será necessário." Desejando boa noite, Faramir tirou as botas e se atirou na cama, caindo no sono instantaneamente.

Era perto da meia-noite quando Denethor entrou silenciosamente no quarto do filho. 'O que me fez dizer aquelas coisas para ele? Eu não deveria perder o controle, especialmente na frente de Mithrandir. Eu não posso mostrar fraqueza.' Denethor ficou aos pés da cama de Faramir, vigiando seu sono. Faramir tremeu, e por um momento, Denethor o viu como uma pequena criança, tremendo ante a suas palavras duras e mão pesada. Quase contra sua vontade, Denethor sentiu o coração aquecer. Cobrindo Faramir com os lençóis e acariciando seus cabelos. "Boa noite meu filho." Tão rápido quanto aqueceu, seu coração esfriou e novo. Denethor retirou a mão e saiu do quarto, sem olhar para trás.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer**: Eu não possuo nada. Isto é apenas uma tradução da mui excelente estória de Lirenel, baseada na grande obra de J. R. R. Tolkien. Nenhum tipo de ganho material está sendo feito com esta estória.

NT: "" são falas. '' são pensamentos. Em itálico é em Sindarin.

()[]{}[]()

**Capítulo 23**

Faramir acordou cedo na manhã seguinte. Apesar de querer virar e voltar a dormir ele se fez levantar, sabendo que seu pai convocaria o conselho dos capitães. Faramir decidiu comer algo e se dirigiu à cozinha, um atalho para a câmara do conselho. Ele ficou surpreso ao ver que Pippin já estava lá. Faramir encarou a montanha crescente que era o prato do hobbit com surpresa. Sentindo que estava sendo observado o hobbit levantou a cabeça. O hobbit se levantou e se curvou. "Bom dia, meu senhor. Está indo para o conselho?"

"Sim, estou. Eu pensei em pegar algo para comer, mas parece que eu cheguei muito tarde." Pippin enrubesceu.

"Desculpe-me, meu senhor." Faramir sorriu e Pippin ofereceu a ele algo do seu prato. Ele escolheu algo e sorriu ao olhar de desejo do hobbit, enquanto ele comia.

()[]{}[]()

"Nós não devemos abandonar as defesas externas. O inimigo deve pagar caro por cruzar o rio. Ele não pode atacar ao norte de Cair Andros, por causa dos pântanos, nem ao sul, em direção a Lebennin por causa da largura do rio. Ele atacará em Osgiliath, como já fez antes, quando Boromir sustentou a passagem do rio."

'Quando Boromir sustentou a passagem do rio? Você esquece, pai, que eu também estava lá. Mas eu não creio que você deseje reconhecer este fato.' "Aquilo era apenas um teste. Nós podemos fazer o inimigo pagar dez vezes as nossas perdas e ainda nos arrepender da troca. Ele pode perder um exército mais do que nós podemos perder uma companhia. Mesmo assim, a retirada dos que avançarem será perigosa, se ele cruzar o rio com grandes forças."

"E Cair Andros?" Falou Imrahil. "Ela também deve ser protegida, se formos defender Osgiliath. Há perigo à nossa esquerda, pois os rohirrim podem ou não vir em nosso auxílio a tempo. Mas Faramir informou sobre grandes forças se reunindo no Portão negro. Mais de um exército pode partir de lá e atacar mais de um lugar."

Denethor não ouviu os argumentos. "Muito deve ser arriscado em guerra. Cair Andros está guarnecida, nenhum homem a mais pode ser enviado. Eu não abandonarei o rio e o Pellenor sem luta, não se existir algum capitão que tenha a coragem de cumprir as ordens de seu senhor." O conselho ficou silente, todos sabendo que o último comentário foi dirigido ao filho do regente.

Finalmente Faramir respondeu. "Eu não me oporei à sua vontade, senhor. Já que Boromir lhe foi tirado, eu farei o que puder em seu lugar, se esse for seu comando."

"Eu comando."

Faramir se levantou, sabendo que teria que partir assim que fosse permitido. "Então adeus. Mas, se eu retornar, pense melhor de mim."

Denethor o encarou, os seus olhos não traindo nenhuma emoção. "Depende de como você retornar." Faramir partiu. Ele rapidamente preparou seu cavalo para partir, Mablung, Damrod e Jirnlen o acompanhando. Enquanto montavam Mithrandir se aproximou.

"Não se atire na luta movido pela amargura. Você será necessário aqui para outras coisas além da guerra. Seu pai o ama, Faramir, e se lembrará disso antes do fim."

Faramir respondeu suavemente, para que apenas Mithrandir ouvisse. "Meu amigo, você é sábio, mas está errado nisso. Eu não desperdiçarei minha vida, pois eu sei que meu pai nunca se importará, não importa p que eu fizer." Faramir montou seu cavalo antes que Mithrandir respondesse. "Adeus meu amigo." Sem se voltar, ele partiu com seus homens, acompanhado de outros homens de Minas Tirith que desejavam lutar, para fora da cidade.

Mithrandir o assistiu partir tristemente. "Adeus, filho de Denethor. Que ambos encontrem a verdade antes que seja tarde demais."

()[]{}[]()

"Capitão, o inimigo está ganhando terreno sobre a passagem do rio!" Sobre o clamor da batalha, Faramir ouviu o chamado de seu tenente. Despachando outro orc, Faramir soou o toque de retirada. Os defensores de Osgiliath recuaram para os fortes, protegidos um pouco pelas muralhas. No intervalo na batalha Faramir avaliou os danos a seus homens. Muitos estavam feridos, e muitos haviam morrido. E, avaliando o inimigo eles estavam enfrentando dez vezes mais inimigos, se não mais. Faramir despachou um mensageiro. "Vá para a cidade. Informe o Regente de nossa situação." Quando o mensageiro partiu Faramir voltou-se para o campo de batalha, coberto com os corpos dos soldados de Gondor, orcs e sulistas. No céu, os cavaleiros negros voavam, sem atacar, mas sem precisar fazê-lo, a sua mera presença era o suficiente para aterrorizar os homens. 'Nós não iremos aguentar muito.'

Pareceu que horas haviam passado antes que a ajuda chegasse. E a ajuda era apenas um indivíduo. Mithrandir, sobre seu cavalo Scadufax. À vista do cavaleiro branco, os nazgûl se retiraram. Mithrandir veio até Faramir. "Capitão Faramir, o que você precisa que eu faça?"

"Nós precisamos recuar para a cidade. Nós precisaremos lutar para manter o inimigo afastado por tempo o suficiente, então os feridos precisam ser retirados antes que o exército recue."

Mithrandir acenou. "Dê-me alguns cavaleiros e eu farei o que me pediu."

"Obrigado." Enquanto Mithrandir se afastava, Faramir percebeu totalmente o teste que o resto dos homens passariam. 'Que Eru tenha piedade de nós.'

Tão logo as carroças com os feridos partiram, Faramir começou a organizar o restante das tropas para a retirada. Ele mandou um grupo de soldados para a cidade, sob o comando do Tenente Hawkor. O tenente não estava satisfeito em deixar seu capitão. "Senhor, vá com a vanguarda! Eu ficarei com a retaguarda."

Faramir sacudiu a cabeça. "Este é o meu dever. Eu devo levar estes homens seguramente para a cidade! Agora vá tenente, isto é uma ordem!"

Infelizmente Faramir estava no centro do ataque. A retaguarda segurava o avanço dos orcs e Sulistas o melhor que podia. 'Apenas um quarto de milha' pensou Faramir enquanto a retaguarda se voltou para enfrentar as linhas de fogo que avançavam. Ele podia ver as torres da cidade brilhando através da fumaça da guerra. Faramir se focou em uma linha de orcs carregando tochas, e os sulistas, vestidos em escarlate. De súbito um terrível grito preencheu o ar. Terror se apoderou de homens e bestas enquanto o nazgûl avançou para matar. Faramir não conseguiu manter seus homens juntos, eles fugiram, atirando suas armas ao cão. Apenas alguns poucos conseguiram manter seus cavalos sob controle e lutar ao lado de seu capitão. A situação era desesperadora, mas uma trombeta soou na cidadela. Do portão saiu um pequeno grupo de cavalaria, liderado pelos cavaleiros de Dol Amroth, sob a liderança de Imrahil. À frente do ataque estava Mithrandir. Os nazgûl fugiram ante ao mago.

Faramir, entretanto, não pôde admirar o ataque. Ele estava ocupado lutando contra um sulista montado, um campeão de seu povo, muito habilidoso e mortal. Logo uma agonia branca queimou em seu peito e ele caiu de seu cavalo, pois um dardo sulista o havia acertado. Faramir tentou se manter consciente, assistindo a espada do sulista avançando em sua direção. Ele assistiu sua morte chegar encarando-a de frente, encarar a morte com dignidade era condizente com um filho do Regente. A espada estava próxima quando foi parada por uma espada de Dol Amroth. O cavaleiro afastou o sulista. Finalmente Faramir cedeu à inconsciência.

()[]{}[]()

Enquanto a surtida preparada avançava, Imrahil cavalgava com alguns cavaleiros de sua guarda em busca de feridos. "Aqui meu senhor!" gritou um de seus homens. Imrahil se dirigiu até o homem. Ele foi tomado pelo medo ao ver a face plácida em seu sobrinho. Imrahil desmontou e ajoelhou-se ao lado do corpo. "Faramir." Ele hesitantemente procurou um pulso, temendo o resultado. Seu alívio foi imenso ao descobrir que o coração de Faramir ainda batia. Imrahil buscou seus ferimentos e retirou o dardo. Remontando seu cavalo Imrahil tomou seu sobrinho e voltou para a cidade. "Sobreviva Faramir," ele suspirou, "pois o povo ainda precisa de seu capitão. E eu não deixarei o último filho de minha amada irmã morrer em meus braços."

Denethor ouviu os lamentos muito antes que Imrahil carregasse Faramir até ele em sua câmara na torre. "Seu filho retornou, meu senhor, depois de grandes feitos." O príncipe contou a Denethor sobre o sacrifício e a bravura de Faramir. Os olhos de Imrahil ardiam com acusações. O Regente sabia que seu cunhado o culpava pela ferida de Faramir. Ele mesmo já se culpava.


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer**: Eu não possuo nada. Isto é apenas uma tradução da mui excelente estória de Lirenel, baseada na grande obra de J. R. R. Tolkien. Nenhum tipo de ganho material está sendo feito com esta estória.

NT: "" são falas. '' são pensamentos. Em itálico é em Sindarin.

()[]{}[]()

**Capítulo 24**

Denethor estava sentado junto a Faramir, imerso em pensamento, acariciando o rosto do filho. 'Eu irei perder os dois filhos? Minha cidade está caindo, meu filho está morrendo. O filho que eu nunca quis, o que eu ignorei. O filho que eu quase matei. E agora que ele está morrendo eu descubro que eu o amo. Porque?'

'**Sim, você o amava, mas não escutou seu coração. Agora ele está morrendo e ele o odeia! Ele o odeia pelo que você fez a ele.'**

'Faramir não o odeia, ele o ama. E ele não morrerá, ele irá ser salvo.'

'**Não, ele está quase morto agora. Ele já está queimando, o fogo corre em suas veias.'**

"Não chore meu senhor." A voz de Pippen o tirou de seus pensamentos. "Talvez ele melhore. O senhor já mandou chamar Gandalf?"

"Não me conforte com magos! A esperança daquele tolo já está condenada." 'Eu já vi.' "O inimigo a encontrou e agora seu poder cresce. Ele vê nossos pensamentos e tudo que podemos fazer é resistir ao inevitável." Denethor segurou a mão de Faramir, ardendo em febre. "Eu mandei meu filho para a batalha, sem a minha benção, para um perigo desnecessário, e agora ele está aqui, morrendo. Não Peregrin, não importa o que aconteça nesta guerra, milha linhagem está morrendo, a casa dos Regentes falhou. Homens cruéis devem governar os remanescentes do povo de Númenor, ou então se esconder nas colinas até serem destruídos."

Homens chamavam de fora da câmara do Regente, clamando que ele assumisse a defesa da cidade. "Eu não sairei! Eu devo ficar ao lado do meu filho. Ele pode falar antes do fim." 'Talvez ele me perdoe.' "Mas o fim se aproxima. Sigam a quem quiserem, mesmo ao tolo cinzento, mesmo que sem esperança. Eu ficarei aqui."

Pippin assistia ao Regente com uma crescente sensação de confusão e desespero. Porque só agora ele mostrava carinho pelo filho? Ele não havia dito antes que ele gostaria que Faramir tivesse morrido no lugar de Boromir? O hobbit olhava a face febril do capitão. 'Ele precisa de tratamento e não luto. Eu gostaria que Passolargo ou Gandalf estivessem aqui, eles saberiam o que fazer. Eles poderiam trazê-lo de volta do lugar em que vagueia.

Faramir estava, de fato, vagueando. Ele caminhava através da escuridão, permeada somente por manchas vermelhas de fogo. Em sua mente ele procurava, talvez por um caminho de saída, talvez pelo descanso eterno. 'Onde eu estou? Para onde eu vou? Alguém me ajude!' "Ada, Ada, eu preciso de você!"

O coração de Denethor se partiu ante à súplica murmurada de seu filho. 'Ele chama seu pai, mas não a mim. Porque ele não chama por mim?' Pippin retornou de sua tarefa, trazendo com ele seis homens. "Cubram-no. Tomem a sua cama e sigam-me. Nós vamos para Rath Dínen." A rua silenciosa, o lugar de descanso dos reis e dos regentes depois deles. 'Ali será nosso lugar de descanso meu filho.'


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer**: Eu não possuo nada. Isto é apenas uma tradução da mui excelente estória de Lirenel, baseada na grande obra de J. R. R. Tolkien. Nenhum tipo de ganho material está sendo feito com esta estória.

NA: Este é um capítulo curto. Basicamente, este capítulo é "A Pira de Denethor" sob o ponto de vista de Faramir. "Mas Faramir estava inconsciente neste capítulo!" você diz? Sim, então este não é um ponto de vista normal. Meio que um sonho refletindo a realidade.

NT: "" são falas. '' são pensamentos. Em itálico é em Sindarin.

()[]{}[]()

**Capítulo 25**

Faramir sentiu o cheiro de óleo. O cheiro o puxou de volta do caos que assombrava sua mente. 'Óleo. Algo vai queimar. Mais fogo virá.' Seus olhos se abriram, não em corpo, mas na alma. Ele 'via' a sala em que estava, as pessoas, todas coloridas em preto ouro e vermelho. Faramir se encontrou recostado na pedra fria. Cobertores sobre ele, o calor sufocante.

Além de uma porta soava o clamor de vozes. Uma figura escura, com a face dourada, marchou até a porta gritando, "Façam como eu ordeno! Matem este renegado, ou eu devo fazê-lo eu mesmo?" Os olhos da figura ardiam em chamas, a loucura da morte e destruição.

A figura escura abriu a porta e uma luz branca iluminou a sala. Medo e admiração corriam por Faramir e ele ansiava por escapar deste pesadelo, mas seu corpo não o obedecia. Vozes falavam distantes e incompreensíveis. Elas falavam de morte e vida, de loucura e maldade. "Onde está Faramir?" gritou uma voz forte.

Outra voz respondeu e Faramir tremeu ante ao discurso enlouquecido, sabendo-o ser da figura escura. "Ele está ainda aí, já está queimando. Sua carne já esta queimando. Mas logo tudo será queimado. O Oeste falhou. Deve acabar em um grande fogo e tudo será queimado. Cinzas! Cinzas e fumaça espalhadas ao vento!"

'Queimando? Eu estou queimando? Sim, eu sinto o óleo, o fogo. Mas morto? Não, eu ainda não morri. E nem desejo morrer!' A luz branca cresceu, um sol brilhando em meio à noite. Uma nova figura, branca, veio em direção a ele e o levantou de sua cama fria. Mas a figura escura a seguiu, seus olhos brilhando. Faramir foi tomado pelo terror. 'Não me deixe queimar! Salve-me desta loucura! Pai me ajude!' "Pai."

A figura escura se voltou. O fogo em seus olhos cedeu e foi substituído por uma luz clara. Faramir via apenas tristeza e sofrimento. Fagulhas azuis caiam dos olhos brancos. De novo ele falou suave desta vez, gentil, carinhoso. "Não tirem meu filho de mim! Ele chama por mim!"

'Pai! Pai, o que você está fazendo?' Raiva, terror e desespero invadiram a já turbulenta mente de Faramir.

"Ele não acordará de novo, a batalha contra a morte é inútil. Porque desejaríamos viver mais? Porque não deveríamos morrer lado a lado?"

'Eu acordarei. Eu vejo tudo que está acontecendo! Deixe-me viver!' Faramir se sentiu sendo movido e deitado novamente. Denethor o seguiu tremendo. A figura branca falou.

"Venha, nós somos necessários. Ainda há muito que você pode fazer."

Os olhos de Denethor se acenderam escarlates e ele voltou para a mesa onde Faramir descansava momentos antes. De suas roupas ele removeu algo. Um orbe ardendo em ouro, vermelho, laranja e amarelo. Denethor ardia em uma chama negra, sóbrio, uma chama de sombras. Vozes falaram, mas Faramir não ouviu nenhuma palavra. Denethor e a figura branca irradiavam luz, negro contra branco. Faramir discerniu palavras enfim. As palavras de seu pai. "Eu teria as coisas como foram em todos os dias de minha vida e nos dias de meus antepassados: governar esta cidade em paz, e passar este lugar para meu filho depois de mim. Um filho que seria seu próprio senhor, e não pupilo de magos ou filho de elfos. Mas se o destino me nega isso, então eu não terei nada! Nem vida diminuída, nem amor pela metade e nem honra reduzida."

'Amor pela metade? Eu lhe dei todo o meu amor e você o atirou para longe. Você atirou meu coração fora e deixou que os elfos recolhessem os pedaços. E, mesmo que Elrond seja meu Ada, você é o meu pai! Porque não vê isso?'

A figura branca falou, mas Faramir não o ouviu, sua atenção estava em Denethor. Sombras se espalhavam pelo regente, envolvendo-o por inteiro, um frenesi de ira e ódio. Mas Faramir viu algo mais brilhando no coração de Denethor, uma pequena faísca de luz. Antes que ele descobrisse o que era, mais figuras apareceram, uma da cor da luz do dia e as outras de um amarelo doentio. Estas carregavam tochas carmesins, uma das quais Denethor agarrou e jogou na mesa, que explodiu em uma pira. Para o horror de Faramir, seu pai pulou na pira e deitou-se em meio às chamas, o orbe brilhando em suas mãos; Ele viu a figura branca fechando a porta, separando-o de Denethor.

'Não! Abram a porta, salvem-no! Vocês não podem deixá-lo morrer! Pai! PAI!' Faramir ouviu um grito terrível e soube que tudo estava acabado. Seu pai estava morto. Pesar encheu sua alma e ele escorregou para a escuridão de seu sono febril.


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer**: Eu não possuo nada. Isto é apenas uma tradução da mui excelente estória de Lirenel, baseada na grande obra de J. R. R. Tolkien. Nenhum tipo de ganho material está sendo feito com esta estória.

NT: "" são falas. '' são pensamentos. Em itálico é em Sindarin.

()[]{}[]()

**Capítulo 26**

Faramir estava em meio a um mundo de pesadelo, cercado por sombras. Ele não via a escuridão, apenas cenas de sua memória, de sonhos. Como se estivesse acontecendo naquele momento, ele reviveu cada ferimento, cada palavra cruel dita por seu pai. Cada dor permanecia em sua carne, cada mágoa queimada em sua alma. Mas Faramir não lutava, cada memória vinha quando queria. Seu irmão havia morrido, assim como seu pai. Ele estava só, e não tinha nenhuma razão para resistir.

Estel, ou Aragorn, entrou no quarto onde estava Faramir, o novo Regente de Gondor. Ele imediatamente viu a semelhança com Boromir. Ele mal parecia estar respirando, seu pulso fraco e ardia em febre. 'O tempo está acabando para ele. Ele lutou por muito tempo, e não passará desta noite se eu não ajudá-lo.'

Faramir chegou finalmente à memória que mais temia. Era a última vez que seu pai o havia ferido, a pior delas. Ele novamente ouviu as palavras de Denethor. "Você é fraco. Inútil!" Faramir se preparou para a última sentença, para finalmente ceder às sombras. Mas ela nunca veio. Denethor desaparecera, um rapaz sorrindo tomou o seu lugar. À primeira vista Faramir não o reconheceu, mas quando o fez ele se sobressaltou.

"Boromir!" De fato, era Boromir, como ele era muitos anos antes.

"Porque você ainda o escuta?"

"O que você quer dizer?"

"Porque você acredita em que nosso pai diz? Não é verdade. Eu pensei que você tinha aprendido isso em Valfenda."

"Eu aprendi. Mas eu não quero lutar mais. Eu estou cansado."

"Você não pode desistir! Eu não desisti de proteger os hobbits quando eu morri."

"Eu não sou como você Boromir."

"Não. Você é mais forte do que eu. Mas mesmo o mais forte dos homens pode cair se não permitir que outros o ajudem. Deixe que alguém lhe ajude Faramir."

Faramir sacudiu a cabeça. "Eu não sei se eu posso."

O jovem Boromir sorriu. "Aqui está sua chance de começar." À distância, Faramir ouviu alguém chamando seu nome. "Estel o chama. Vá para seu irmão."

"Você é meu irmão."

Boromir pôs a mão no ombro de Faramir. "E eu sempre serei, mas agora você tem outros irmãos. Eu estava com ciúme dele, mas agora eu vejo que ele o ama. Ele, Elladan e Elrohir são seus irmãos agora. E Elrond é o seu pai."

"Vá irmãozinho."

Faramir olhou para o rapaz. "Adeus Boromir." Ele caminhou em direção à voz de Estel.

Boromir o assistiu partir. "Adeus irmãozinho. Até que nos encontremos de novo."

Adiante, Faramir encontrou Aragorn. "É tempo de deixar este lugar Lorde Faramir." Faramir sorriu ao ver o irmão, mas Aragorn não reconheceu Faramir como Tir. 'Isto virá em tempo. Por enquanto ele é meu rei.'

"Mostre o caminho."

Faramir abriu os olhos e piscou com a luz. Ele viu Aragorn próximo à sua cama. "Meu senhor, o senhor chamou e eu vim. O que o rei comanda?"

Aragorn sorriu. "Não caminhe mais nas sombras, mas acorde! Descanse por enquanto, pois está cansado, e coma algo. Esteja preparado para quando eu retornar."

"Eu irei meu senhor, pois quem pode ficar inerte quando o rei retornou?"

"Adeus por enquanto. Eu irei, pois outros precisam de mim." Aragorn saiu com Mithrandir e um relutante Imrahil, deixando o guarda Beregond e seu filho, Bergil, para vigiar o Regente. Não foi até bem mais tarde que Aragorn se perguntou como Faramir sabia que ele era o rei.


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer**: Eu não possuo nada. Isto é apenas uma tradução da mui excelente estória de Lirenel, baseada na grande obra de J. R. R. Tolkien. Nenhum tipo de ganho material está sendo feito com esta estória.

NT: "" são falas. '' são pensamentos. Em itálico é em Sindarin.

()[]{}[]()

**Capítulo 27**

Tão logo Aragorn o dispensou, Imrahil correu até o quarto do sobrinho. Faramir havia dormido novamente. Ele dispensou o Beregond e seu filho, assumindo a vigia do novo Regente. O príncipe ficou perturbado ao lembrar que teria que contar a Faramir sobre a morte de Denethor. Antes de sair Mithrandir havia avisado que não seria saudável para Faramir ser informado da morte do pai, receando a culpa que o tomaria. Imrahil concordava. Ele não queria que Faramir passasse pela mesma situação do que quando Denethor tentara mata-lo.

Imrahil parou com o devaneio ao som de Faramir acordando. "Olá, tio, como está você?"

"Eu estou bem. Mas você precisa voltar a dormir, pois ainda está enfraquecido."

Teimosamente, Faramir sacudiu a cabeça. "Eu irei dormir quando souber quem está governando a cidade. O Rei reclamou sua coroa, ou o senhor é o Regente enquanto eu me recupero? Eu imagino que seja o senhor, pois não creio que Aragorn queira a coroa ainda." Isto chocou Imrahil, pois Faramir não tinha nenhum motivo para crer que seu pai não fosse mais o regente.

"Porque você não pensa que seu pai está no comando?"

Faramir estava quase dormindo novamente quando falou. "Ninguém lhe contou sobre sua morte? Não, eu imagino que já."

Imrahil perguntou surpreso. "O guarda contou a você?"

"Não, eu vi acontecer. Tinha muito fogo. Meu pai queria que nós dois queimássemos. Mas apenas ele morreu." Imrahil segurou a mão do sobrinho, preocupado, mas Faramir apenas bocejou de novo. "Eu acho que vou tomar seu conselho. Eu estou cansado." Com isso Faramir voltou a dormir tranquilamente.

Quando Faramir acordou de novo, Imrahil não estava mais lá, substituído por Mithrandir. "Bom dia Faramir, Regente de Gondor. Você dormiu muito, mas não tanto quanto eu esperava. Você precisa recuperar as forças."

"Eu dormi por tempo demais, eu receio. Como Regente eu deveria auxiliar o Rei, e não ficar preso a uma cama."

"Você iniciará seus deveres como Regente logo." Mithrandir deu uma pausa. "Mas, eu estou curioso, como você soube da morte de seu pai sem que ninguém o contasse?"

Faramir hesitou antes de relutantemente contar o que vira. Contudo ele deixou de fora seus próprios pensamentos durante o pesadelo. 'Eu não vou falar sobre isso. Mithrandir pode ser meu amigo, mas eu não estou pronto para falar sobre isso ainda, não importa o que Boromir diga sobre deixar os outros me ajudarem Eu posso lidar com isso sozinho.'

Mithrandir, é claro, viu que algo mais havia acontecido, mas não forçou o assunto. 'Apenas o tempo pode dizer se Faramir vai realmente se curar. Ele não mais tem a chance de confrontar Denethor. Agora ele só pode confrontar seu próprio passado.'


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer**: Eu não possuo nada. Isto é apenas uma tradução da mui excelente estória de Lirenel, baseada na grande obra de J. R. R. Tolkien. Nenhum tipo de ganho material está sendo feito com esta estória.

NT: "" são falas. '' são pensamentos. Em itálico é em Sindarin.

()[]{}[]()

**Capítulo 28**

Faramir caminhava pelos jardins das casas de cura, sentindo a brisa e o sol brilhando em sua face, tentando esquecer os pesadelos que o assolavam. O Regente suspirou, ele não tinha uma boa noite de sono desde seu ferimento. Os sonhos sempre o perseguiam, apesar de lutar contra ele com toda a sua força, o cansaço piorava sua recuperação. 'O que sempre preocupa os curadores.' Ele pensou com um sorriso. Isso era o porque de ele estar no jardim, era possível que talvez o ajudasse. 'Ou, ao menos me tirar do caminho.' O diretor da casa havia ficado especialmente transtornado quando encontrou Faramir empunhando sua espada com o braço ferido. Apesar das afirmações de Faramir que seu braço estava curado, o Diretor insistira que ele não devia realizar esforços físicos. A situação piorou quando uma das mulheres encontrou Faramir brincando com as crianças. 'Eu creio que eles imaginaram que eu não me esforçaria muito nos jardins.'

"Meu senhor Faramir?" Ele se voltou para o diretor. 'O que ele quer? Eu me recuso a voltar para o quarto.' Só então Faramir notou a mulher que acompanhava o Diretor. Ela era alta, com o cabelo dourado. Faramir viu que seu braço estava ferido, mas percebeu que o ferimento não era a causa da dor que ele viu em seus olhos. Aqueles olhos estavam repletos de sofrimento e angústia, e sentiu-se entristecido por eles. 'Ninguém tão belo deveria sentir-se dessa forma.' "Meu senhor," o diretor falou novamente, "esta é a Senhora Eowyn, de Rohan. Ele cavalgou junto ao Rei e sofreu graves ferimentos, e agora está sob o meu cuidado. Mas ela não está satisfeita e deseja falar com o Regente da Cidade."

Eowyn falou, não desejando ofender o Regente da Cidade, que era, provavelmente o único que poderia libertá-la da prisão das Casas de Cura. "Não é por falta de cuidado que desejo partir. Nenhuma casa seria melhor, para aqueles que desejam se curar. Mas eu não posso ficar parada, aprisionada. Eu busquei pela morte em batalha, mas eu não morri e a batalha continua."

Faramir sinalizou para o Diretor partir. 'Esta mulher deseja a morte? Eu me pergunto o motivo.' "O que você deseja que eu faça, minha senhora? Pois eu também sou prisioneiro dos curadores."

Eowyn olhou para o Regente. Seu cabelo escuro brilhava ao sol, e ela viu que ele era belo, seus olhos repletos de compaixão e sabedoria. A cicatriz abaixo de seu olho o tornava ainda mais belo. A dama afastou esses pensamentos e focou-se em como ela poderia convencê-lo de deixá-la partir. Ela não notou como Faramir a observava, percebendo o seu sofrimento. Ele falou novamente. "O que você deseja? Se estiver em meu poder, eu farei."

"Eu desejo que você mande o Diretor me deixar partir." Mas Eowyn começou a duvidar. 'Certamente ele me toma por uma criança que não consegue ficar parada? Eu não desejo que ele pense isso. Tudo o que eu quero é morrer em batalha como meu tio. Eu não posso ter Aragorn, eu não posso cavalgar com o exército salvo disfarçada. Tudo o que eu posso fazer é morrer bravamente, para que eu seja lembrada.'

"Eu mesmo estou sob a guarda do Diretor. Nem tomei autoridade sob a Cidade. Mas mesmo que tivesse eu ouviria a opinião dos curadores, e não desafiaria sua vontade, salvo sob grande necessidade."

"Mas eu não desejo cura. Eu desejo partir para a guerra como meu irmão, Eomer. Ou melhor, como o Rei Theoden, pois ele morreu em honra e paz."

Faramir estava penalizado pelo desespero dela. 'Foi assim que Ada se sentiu quando eu tinha perdido esperança?' "É muito tarde para seguir os capitães, minha senhora. Mas infelizmente, morte em batalha pode nos alcançar a todos, querendo ou não. Se obedecer aos curadores, então você pode estar pronta para encarar a morte à sua própria maneira. Você e eu devemos esperar, com paciência, as longas horas de espera."

Ante suas palavras, Eowyn perdeu um pouco a austeridade. Ela sentiu as lágrimas caindo e abaixou a cabeça. 'Eu estou aliviada? Não, é melhor que eu encontre a morte com toda a minha força.' "Mas se curadores querem que eu permaneça de cama por mais sete dias, e minha janela não abre para o leste." 'Eu desejo ver onde Aragorn está lutando.'

Apesar de sentir pena à suas palavras, Faramir sorriu. "Sua janela não abre para o leste? Isso pode ser resolvido. Isso eu ordenarei ao Diretor: se você permanecer nesta casa, minha senhora, e descansar, então poderá vir ao jardim quando quiser e poderá observar o leste. Também me ajudaria se você conversasse ou caminhasse comigo."

Eowyn o olhou nos olhos e viu pena, compaixão, compreensão? Como ele poderia entender o que ela havia passado? Eowyn viu algo a mais, algo que ela não conseguiu identificar, não que ela houvesse tentado. "Como eu poderia ajudá-lo, meu senhor, pois eu não desejo permanecer com os vivos?"

"Você quer uma resposta honesta?"

"Sim."

"Então senhora Eowyn de Rohan, eu digo que é linda." 'Eu disse mesmo isso? Pelos Valar, o que eu estou fazendo? É claro, eu estou enlouquecendo.' "Nos vales entre nossas montanhas existem flores belas e resplandecentes, e donzelas tão belas quanto, mas nem flor nem dama que eu vi até agora em Gondor era tão bela e tão triste. Pode ser que apenas alguns dias nos separem da escuridão caindo sobre nosso mundo, e quando chegar eu espero enfrentá-la de frente. Mas acalmaria meu coração, se, enquanto o sol ainda brilha, eu pudesse vê-la. Pois eu e você passamos pelas asas da sombra e a mesma mão nos trouxe de volta."

"Não meu senhor. A Sombra ainda permanece em mim. Não busque cura em mim, eu sou uma escudeira e minhas mãos não são gentis. Mas eu agradeço por não ficar presa em meu quarto. Eu caminharei ao sol pela graça do Regente da cidade." Com isso ela saiu, deixando Faramir sozinho.

'Eu imagino o que a deixou tão sofrida?' Faramir decidiu perguntar ao Diretor sobre a dama, mas ele não sabia de nada, mas indicou o pequeno, Meriadoc Brandebuque, pois ele havia cavalgado com Eowyn em batalha. Depois de falar com Merry, Faramir sentiu que a conhecia melhor, entendia seu sofrimento. Na manhã seguinte ele a viu recostada na muralha. "Senhora Eowyn," ele chamou impulsivamente, "você me faria a honra de caminhar comigo pelos jardins? Eu estou cansado dos meus pensamentos e desejava ouvir os seus."

Eowyn se voltou para ele, seus olhos estavam tão esperançosos que ela não poderia recusá-lo. Ela se aproximou. "Meu senhor, você parece melhor esta manhã."

"Ao menos por hoje meu sono foi tranquilo." Faramir se voltou para ela. "E você está encantadora hoje. Uma jóia brilhando ao sol." Eowyn enrubesceu, e perguntou. "Você tem novas do leste?"

"Não, e não é provável que nós tenhamos alguma. No fim nós teremos ou notícias da vitória ou nós veremos os exércitos do senhor do escuro avançando pelos portões. Mas com o Rei, eu tenho mais esperança do primeiro." Com a menção de Aragorn, ambos ficaram silentes. O resto do dia eles passaram caminhando ou sentados em silêncio, apenas apreciando a companhia do outro.

Assim foi elos dias seguintes. Eowyn começou a apreciar a companhia de Faramir, suas opiniões sobre guerra, filosofia, história. Faramir se encontrou cada vez mais apaixonado pela dama de Rohan. Ele ficava frustrado, contudo, pois o coração dela desejava por Aragorn. Não apenas ele tinha ciúmes, mas ele sabia que Eowyn apenas iria sofrer, pois Aragorn amava Arwen. Faramir não queria que Eowyn sofresse mais do que já sofria. Seu constante desejo pela morte o intrigava. Parecia que tudo o que ela desejava era morrer gloriosamente em batalha.

Finalmente sua frustração venceu sobre ele. Na quarta manhã após conhecer Eowyn, enquanto estavam sentados no jardim, Faramir perguntou. "Eowyn, porque você deseja tanto a morte?"

Eowyn estava surpresa por sua raiva. "Eu já lhe disse Faramir. O homem que eu amo não me ama e eu não posso lutar da forma que eu fui treinada."

"E por isso você ficou suicida? Porque o Rei Aragorn já tinha um amor antes de conhecer você? Isto não é motivo para buscar a morte."

Eowyn ficou irada e começou a gritar. "Como você pode saber como eu me sinto? Eu dei meu amor para Aragorn, mas ele o jogou fora como se fosse lixo! Você não sabe o que é ter alguém que você ama machucá-lo dessa forma."

Faramir parou. Seus olhos ficaram desfocados e ele tentou esconder suas emoções. Eowyn percebeu que ela havia dito algo profundamente doloroso para ele. Antes que ela pudesse se desculpar, Faramir levantou-se. "Você não sabe nada sobre mim." Ele falou e começou a se afastar. "Pergunte a alguém sobre como eu me tornei o Regente." Eowyn o assistiu se afastar, deixando-a para ponderar suas palavras.


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer**: Eu não possuo nada. Isto é apenas uma tradução da mui excelente estória de Lirenel, baseada na grande obra de J. R. R. Tolkien. Nenhum tipo de ganho material está sendo feito com esta estória.

NT: "" são falas. '' são pensamentos. Em itálico é em Sindarin.

()[]{}[]()

**Capítulo 29**

Quando Faramir não a encontrou para almoçarem, Eowyn começou a se preocupar. Finalmente ela decidiu falar com a única pessoa que contaria a ela tudo o que quisesse, Merry. O hobbit certamente ficou feliz ao vê-la. "Minhas senhora, é bom revê-la. Você está bem?"

"Tão bem quanto possível no momento. Eu vim para lhe perguntar sobre Lorde Faramir."

"Mesmo? Ele esteve aqui a alguns dias perguntando sobre você."

Apesar de interessada no que Faramir havia perguntado sobre ela, Eowyn voltou à tarefa presente. "Eu temo que eu tenha dito algo nesta manha que o ofendeu, mas eu não sei o que."

"O que você disse?"

"Eu disse que ele não sabia como era ter alguém que se ama feri-lo. Ele enrijeceu, seus olhos encheram-se de dor. Ele me disse para perguntar a alguém como ele se tornou regente. Eu apenas assumi que seu pai havia morrido em batalha."

Merry entristeceu-se. "Eu não estava lá, mas meu parente Pippin estava. Ele estava a serviço de Lorde Denethor. Aparentemente Denethor enlouqueceu quando Faramir voltou severamente ferido. Ele tentou queimar a si mesmo e a Faramir em uma pira. Felizmente Pippin saiu e buscou Gandalf, o qual salvou Faramir, mas não pôde salvar Denethor de si mesmo. Eu creio que Faramir deve estar atormentado, pois seu pai tentou matá-lo, mesmo que em um ataque de loucura. Pippin diz que eles não eram muito próximos. Na verdade, parecia que Denethor só tinha olhos para o filho mais velho, Boromir."

"Eu não sabia disso. Faramir nunca falou sobre seu pai. Mas ainda assim, nossos problemas são diferentes. Aragorn me feriu ao recusar meu coração. Faramir se feriu com a loucura do pai."

"Posso perguntar-lhe algo, Lady Eowyn?"

"É claro, Mestre Meriadoc?"

"Porque você ama Aragorn?" Eowyn ficou surpresa.

"Ele é forte, bonito, imponente..." Ela parou, sem saber mais o que dizer.

"Ele é o Rei." Eowyn o encarou sem expressão, sabendo que ele havia chegado à verdade. "Perdoe-me por dizer isso, mas você não acha um pouco frívolo?" 'Frívolo? Meu amor por ele é baseado em algo mais profundo do que ele ser o Rei, não é?' Perturbada, Eowyn não respondeu. "Eu não desejo ofendê-la, minha senhora, mas você não acha que casar com alguém apenas pela coroa que ele usa não irá apenas acabar em sofrimento? Não que eu tenha alguma experiência, mas é a maneira que eu penso. Você não devia amar alguém pela sua personalidade, senso de humor, sua amizade? Eu penso que para verdadeiramente amar alguém você deve ser amigo dele."

Finalmente Eowyn encontrou a voz, e fracamente falou. "Obrigado, Mestre Meriadoc, por suas palavras de sabedoria. Eu refletirei sobre elas." Eowyn deixou o quarto. Merry apenas se reclinou na cadeira e acendeu seu cachimbo com um sorriso no rosto.

()[]{}[]()

Eowyn voltou para seu quarto para descansar até o jantar. Ela dormiu rapidamente, mas sua mente não descansava.

_Eowyn estava sentada num trono trabalhado, uma coroa sobre seus cabelos. A seu lado estava seu esposo, Rei Aragorn. Ela sorriu enquanto o povo de Gondor a aclamava. Aragorn beijou sua mão, seus olhos cheios de amor. "E agora," ele declarou, "os capitães irão jurar lealdade à sua Rainha, a adorável Eowyn." Um por um, os capitães e os príncipes de Gondor se curvaram diante dela, jurando sempre protegê-la._

_O último foi Faramir. Ele se aproximou lentamente, levantando sua mão ele a tocou levemente com os lábios, o toque levando arrepios à espinha dela. "Eu juro lealdade à Rainha Eowyn de Gondor. Eu a protegerei com a minha vida enquanto eu ainda a tiver. Vida longa à Rainha!" Ele se afastou, mas voltou-se e olhou para Eowyn, a saudade e a dor em seus olhos fez o coração de Eowyn se partir. Enquanto ele se afastava Eowyn o chamou. O sonho mudou._

_Eowyn agora estava de pé em um jardim de uma bela casa. Ela ouviu vozes conversando, crianças rindo, ela se dirigiu para o som. Eowyn parou, chocado como que viu. Sentado em um banco de pedra estava Faramir, com os braços ao redor de uma mulher de cabelos escuros. O casal sorriu para as crianças, um menino e uma menina, ambos muito parecidos com Faramir. O coração de Eowyn partiu novamente ao ver a mulher beijar a face de Faramir. Sem pensar ela avançou até eles. "Quem é você e porque está aqui com Faramir?" A mulher se voltou e sorriu._

"_Eu sou sua esposa."_

"_Esposa? Faramir, você disse que não era casado!"_

_Faramir se levantou para encará-la. "Eu não era. Mas você me rejeitou em favor do Rei. Não se preocupe, eu agora sou muito feliz." Ele ajudou a mulher a se levantar e ambos se beijaram apaixonadamente." Eowyn ficou irada, como aquela mulher pôde casar com Faramir, como ela pôde beijá-lo! Ciúme, puro ciúme corria por suas veias. Eowyn se atirou na mulher, determinada a torcer-lhe o pescoço._

"Senhora Eowyn? Senhora Eowyn, eu lhe trouxe comida, já que a senhora perdeu o jantar." Ela acordou subitamente com a voz de uma das mulheres. Eowyn manteve os olhos fechados até que a mulher saiu. Quando ouviu a porta fechar Ela abriu os olhos. 'Que sonho. Eu amo Aragorn e só. Eu não amo Faramir, eu não amo Faramir.' Ela repetia o mantra em sua cabeça. 'Eu não posso amá-lo. Isso me faria enfrentar meus erros.'

Uma batida na porta. "Entre." A porta abriu para revelar aquele no qual ela estava tentando não pensar. "A mulher que veio lhe trazer comida disse que você ainda não tinha acordado. Ela me pediu para lhe fazer companhia e ter certeza que você coma." Os olhos de Faramir pareciam criar buracos em sua alma.

"Eu estou bem." Confirmando, ele começou a se afastar. "Faramir!" Ele se voltou em direção a ela, sues olhos não traindo nenhuma emoção. "Eu... eu sinto muito pelo que disse esta manhã. Foi errado de minha parte presumir que eu era a única que já havia sido ferida." Ele confirmou com a cabeça e começou a se afasta de novo. "Faramir." Ele parou. "Você me perdoa?"

O coração dele amoleceu com o olhar que ela lhe lançou. "É claro que eu lhe perdoo. É para isso que existem os amigos." Faramir sorriu antes de sair. Eowyn suspirou aliviada. 'Amigos. Ele é apenas meu amigo, nada mais.' Ela tentou ignorar a vozinha em sua cabeça que dizia, 'então porque você não acredita.'


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer**: Eu não possuo nada. Isto é apenas uma tradução da mui excelente estória de Lirenel, baseada na grande obra de J. R. R. Tolkien. Nenhum tipo de ganho material está sendo feito com esta estória.

NT: "" são falas. '' são pensamentos. Em itálico é em Sindarin.

()[]{}[]()

**Capítulo 30**

Faramir estava sobre as muralhas da cidade. Havia apenas cinco dias desde que ele primeiro encontrara Eowyn, mas ele sabia que ele a amava. Apesar de ela não ser a mais bela mulher que ele já vira, já que ele vivera entre os elfos, o espírito e a coragem dela cativaram seu coração. 'Se ela sentisse o mesmo por mim.'

"Meu senhor." Ele se voltou e viu Eowyn caminhando em direção a ele. "Posso me juntar a você?" Ela ainda não estava certa que ele a perdoara de suas ações do dia anterior.

"Eu ficaria honrado minha senhora."

Eowyn tremeu com o vento frio. "Eu acho que não me vesti o suficiente. O ar tem um frio malévolo." Faramir chamou um servo e pediu que trouxesse um manto. Eowyn ficou impressionada pelo manto. "É lindo!" O manto era azul, da cor de uma noite de verão, estrelas de prata na barra e na garganta.

"Era da minha mãe." Ele falou tristemente.

Eowyn estava surpresa. "Eu não posso usá-lo. Sua mãe..."

"Minha mãe gostaria de vê-lo em você." Faramir colocou o manto sobre os ombros dela. "Fica bem em você." Ela se enrolou no manto, bloqueando o frio.

Fazia muito tempo desde que ele havia visto este manto pela última vez e ele trouxe vagas memórias que ele tinha da mãe. Ele não mais lembrava de sua face, apenas da voz amorosa cantando para ele. Ele lembrava que apenas depois de sua morte que a ira de Denethor caiu sobre ele.

Faramir afastou os pensamentos do pai. 'Eu não mais pensarei nele, isso é passado.' Ele viu Eowyn olhando para o leste em meio ao vento. Ele percebeu que ela devia estar pensando em Aragorn. "O que você procura Eowyn?" Ele perguntou.

"O Portão Negro de Mordor está nesta direção e ele deve estar chegando lá agora. Já fazem sete dias que ele partiu."

"Sete dias." Faramir murmurou para si mesmo. "Não pensa mais de mim, Eowyn, mas estes sete dias me trouxeram alegria e dor que eu nunca pensei conhecer. Alegria em vê-la, mas dor por causa do medo e dúvida que enchem estes tempos escuros. Eu não gostaria que esse mundo acabasse agora, eu perder tão rápido o que eu encontrei."

Eowyn tentou ignorar o olhar profundo nos olhos dele. "Perder o que encontrou, Faramir? Eu não sei o que você pode ter encontrado nesses dias que pudesse perder. Mas venha, meu amigo, não falemos mais disso." 'Eu temo que minha vontade se acabe.' "Não falemos mais nada! Eu sinto que que estou à beira de um abismo e a escuridão está à minha frente. Eu não sei se há alguma luz atrás de mim, pois eu não posso me virar ainda. Eu estou esperando apenas por um golpe do destino.

O coração de Faramir se afligiu ante as palavras dela. "Sim, nós esperamos o golpe do destino." 'Mas não importa o que o destino nos traga, meu coração está em suas mãos, para toma-lo ou destruí-lo.'

Eles ficaram em silêncio enquanto o vento morria. Parecia que a luz havia falhado, o sol estava escurecido e nenhum som vinha da cidade. Sem pensar Eowyn alcançou a mão de Faramir segurando-a fortemente. Mas Faramir não notou, ele viu uma grande onda de escuridão avançando por sobre as montanhas, ameaçando engolir toda vida. Relâmpagos brilharam e a terra tremeu, as muralhas da cidade tremendo sob seus pés. "Isso me lembra Numenor." Faramir estava surpreso ao se ouvir falar.

"De Numenor?"

"Sim, da Ilha da Estrela que afundou, a onda escura assomando as terras verdes sobre as colinas e avançando, a escuridão inescapável. Eu sonho com isso às vezes."

"Então você crê que a escuridão está avançando? A escuridão inescapável?" Eowyn se aproximou de Faramir, se sentindo mais segura em sua presença forte.

"Não." Faramir se voltou para ela e viu que tentava esconder seu medo. "Foi apenas um sonho. Eu não sei o que está acontecendo. Minha mente me diz que um grande mal está vindo e que nós estamos no limiar do tempo. Mas meu coração me diz outra coisa. Tanta esperança e alegria que minha mente não pode negar. Eowyn. A Dama Branca de Rohan, nesta hora eu não creio que nenhuma escuridão permanecerá!" De fato, esperança enchia o coração de Faramir, e, em sua alegria ele se inclinou e deu um beijo suave em sua têmpora.

De súbito, um grande vento veio, a sombra saiu e o sol brilhou alegremente sobre a terra. Contos subiram das ruas de Minas Tirith. Uma águia veio do leste, trazendo notícias da vitória de Aragorn, mas Eowyn não prestou atenção a nada disso. Tudo que ela sentia era o beijo de Faramir em sua têmpora e em seu coração.

Faramir não via Eowyn a dias. Após notícias da vitória, ele deixou as Casas de Cura para tomar seu lugar como Regente, e preparar o retorno do Rei. Mas, sempre sua mente se voltava para a Dama Branca que ainda permanecia nas Casas de Cura.

Em uma manha dourada, enquanto Faramir trabalhava o diretor das Casas veo vê-lo. "Senhor Faramir? Posso discutir algo como senhor?"

"Entre e sente-se." o diretor mal havia sentado quando Paramir perguntou. "Como está Eowyn?"

"A senhora Eowyn é o motivo da minha visita. Ela caminha sozinha nos jardins, sem falar com ninguém. Ela está pálida e eu temo por sua saúde."

Preocupação encheu os olhos de Faramir. "Eu falarei com ela."

O diretor sorriu. "Eu agradeço meu senhor, eu sei que o senhor pode ajuda-la."

()[]{}[]()

Eowyn observava o horizonte, suas emoções em turbilhão. 'Porque a presença de Faramir me tortura? E porque quando ele não está aqui é ainda pior? Eu não entendo.'

"Eowyn." Ela voltou a cabeça, vendo Faramir vindo em sua direção. "Porque você permanece aqui e não vai para a celebração em Cormallen onde seu irmão a aguarda."

"Você não sabe?" 'Diga-me porque eu também não sei.'

"Eu posso pensar em dois motivos, mas qual é o verdadeiro eu não sei dizer."

Sua evasão frustrou Eowyn. "Faramir, eu não tenho paciência para charadas. Responda direito!"

"Muito bem. Você pode não estar indo porque apenas seu irmão mandou busca-la e assistir o Rei Aragorn em seu triunfo não lhe traria nenhuma alegria. Ou então, porque eu não irei e você deseja ficar comigo. Talvez pelos dois motivos e você não consegue decidir entre eles." Seus olhos cinzentos a encararam chegando até a sua alma. "Eowyn, você apenas não me ama, ou apenas se recusa a me amar?"

"Eu desejava ser amada por outro, mas eu não desejo a sua pena por isso."

"Eu sei que você desejava ser amada pelo Senhor Aragorn, pois ele é nobre e poderoso e como sua esposa você teria o renome e glória que você anseia. Ele é admirável para você como um grande capitão o é para o jovem soldado." Eowyn baixou a cabeça surpreendentemente envergonhada de seus sentimentos. "E ele é um Senhor entre os homens, o maior que se há nesses tempos. Mas quando ele lhe deu apenas compreensão e piedade, você não quis nada mais do que uma morte corajosa em batalha. Olhe para mim Eowyn!" Ela levantou a cabeça, olhando-o nos olhos. "Não rejeite a piedade ofertada por um coração gentil. Mas quanto a mim, eu não lhe ofereço minha piedade. Você é uma senhora poderosa e valente e ganhou renome por feitos que nunca serão esquecidos. Você é bela além das palavras mesmo da língua dos elfos. E eu te amo." Faramir segurou suas mãos e puxou-a para mais perto. "Eu já tive pena de seu sofrimento, mas agora, mesmo que você não tivesse nenhuma aflição, destemida, e a abençoada rainha de Gondor, eu anda a amaria. Eowyn, você me ama? Se seu coração não puder ter espaço para mim, diga-me que eu partirei, pois mesmo que você desejasse que fôssemos amigos, eu não conseguiria vê-la sozinha e entristecida, ou pior, nos braços de outro. Mas se você me ama como eu te amo, então eu pediria a você para se casar comigo, e minha alegria seria maior que qualquer outra nesta terra."

As palavras de Faramir e seu amor amoleceram o coração endurecido de Eowyn, e ela enfim viu seus verdadeiros sentimentos. Finalmente ela percebeu que amava Faramir, e o amava a tempos, mas, em seu orgulho, tinha se recusado a ver. Agora o orgulho não mais a prendia e seu coração cantou ante as palavras de Faramir. Da mesma forma que ele ficaria de coração partido se ela encontrasse amor em outro, Eowyn lembrou-se de sua mágoa contra a mulher em seu sonho, ela tinha tomado quem ela verdadeiramente amado dela.

Lágrimas rolavam pela face de Eowyn. "Oh Faramir! Meu orgulho negou os desejos de meu coração por tempo o suficiente! Eu estou agora em Minas Anor, a torre do Sol, pois a Sombra partiu! Eu não mais serei uma escudeira. Não mais lutarei com grandes cavaleiros, nem mais apenas me alegrarei com canções de batalha e morte. Eu serei uma curadora e amarei todas as coisas que crescem. Eu não mais desejo ser rainha." Um sorriso se espalhou pela face dela como o sol nascente.

Faramir riu em alívio e pura felicidade. "Eu me alegro, pois não sou rei. Ainda assim, você me terá Eowyn, então nós nos casaremos e talvez, nós passemos a viver na bela Ithilien e faremos jardins onde todas as coisas crescerão em paz. Tudo crescerá com alegria se a Dama Branca vier."

"Então eu devo deixar o meu povo, meu amor? E você permitiria que seu povo disesse de você, 'lá vai um senhor que domou uma escudeira selvagem do norte! Não havia nenhuma mulher da raça de Numenor para escolher?"

"Eu não me importaria." Faramir tomou Eowyn em seus braços e a beijou. Nenhum dos dois notou que estavam sobre a muralha à vista de muitos, suas mentes voltadas apenas para o outro.


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer**: Eu não possuo nada. Isto é apenas uma tradução da mui excelente estória de Lirenel, baseada na grande obra de J. R. R. Tolkien. Nenhum tipo de ganho material está sendo feito com esta estória.

NT: "" são falas. '' são pensamentos. Em itálico é em Sindarin.

()[]{}[]()

**Capítulo 31**

Faramir assistiu enquanto Aragorn cavalgava em direção aos portões de Minas Tirith, bem, a barreira de Minas Tirith, pois os portões haviam sido destruídos na batalha. Aragorn esguia-se orgulhoso, vestido em uma cota de malha preta e um manto branco, portando a pedra élfica. Faramir relanceou os olhos para Eowyn para ver sua reação ao Rei.

Eowyn, contudo prestou tanta atenção à Aragorn quanto aos outros. Ela ficou feliz ao ver seu irmão, Éomer, cavalgando regiamente ao lado de Aragorn. Éomer era seu único parente vivo e mesmo sabendo que ele havia sobrevivido à batalha ela estava aliviada em vê-lo com seus próprios olhos. Junto a Aragorn estavam o Príncipe Imrahil, Mithrandir, os filhos de Elrond, Legolas e Gmili, e quatro hobbits. Eowyn reconheceu Merry e Pippin e concluiu que os outros dois, os que cavalgavam mais próximos de Aragorn, eram Frodo e Sam, que Faramir havia mencionado.

Faramir parou de observar Eowyn par assistir a procissão do rei. Ele viu Elladan e Elhorir vindo junto a Aragorn. Já havia anos que ele não via seus irmãos. 'Eu imagino se eles vão me reconhecer? Vai ser interessante ver quanto tempo eles e Estel vão demorar.' Hurin, o guardião das chaves, que estava ao lado de Faramir, se perguntou por que o regente estava com um olhar divertido.

Finalmente uma única trombeta soou e a multidão ficou silente. Hurin e Faramir avançaram do portão seguidos por quatro soldados que carregavam uma urna preta e prata. Faramir se ajoelhou diante de Aragorn. "O último Regente de Gondor se apresenta para entregar seu ofício." Ele levantou o bastão branco, símbolo de sua regência. Tomou o bastão, mas devolveu-o a Faramir.

"Seu ofício ainda não terminou e será seu e de seus herdeiros enquanto durar minha linhagem. Exerça agora o seu ofício!"

Sorrindo Faramir se levantou e falou à multidão. "Povo de Gondor, ouçam agora o Regente deste Reino! Vejam, foi apresentada uma reinvindicação ao trono! Aqui está Aragorn, filho de Arathorn, chefe dos Dunendain de Arnor, Capitão da Hoste do Oeste, portador da Estrela do Norte, empunhando a Espada Reforjada, vitorioso em batalha, aquele cujas mãos trazem cura, o Pedra Élfica, Elessar da linha de Valandil, filho de Isildur, filho de Elendil de Numenor. Deve ele ser Rei e entrar na Cidade e viver nela?" 'E não me peçam para repetir, eu já estou sem fôlego.' Em uma voz a multidão rugiu sua aprovação. Faramir continuou. "Cidadãos de Gondor, os mestres da tradição afirma que era o costume que o rei deveria receber a coroa de seu pai antes que esse morresse; ou, se não fosse possível, que ele deveria ir sozinho tomar a coroa das mãos de seu pai em seu descanso na Rua Silenciosa. Mas hoje será feito de outra maneira, usando a autoridade do Regente, eu trouxe da Rath Dinen a coroa de Eärnur, o último rei, cujos dias passaram nos tempos de nossos ancestrais."

Os guardas avançaram e Faramir abriu a urna. De dentro dela e retirou a antiga coroa, modelada como um elmo branco, as asas nos lados feitas de pérola e prata, semelhante a um pássaro marinho. Na fronte sete gemas em círculo e no centro uma única joia refulgente.

Aragorn tomou a coroa de Faramir e a levantou. "Et Earello Endorenna utulien. Sinome maruvan ar Hildinyar tenn' Ambar-metta!" 'Do Grande Mar até a Terra-Média eu vim. Neste lugar eu residirei e meus descendente, até o fim do mundo.' O juramento de Elendil ao chegar a Terra-Média, se refugiando da queda de Numenor.

Então Aragorn devolveu a coroa a Faramir, por um momento ele temeu que Aragorn fosse recusar a coroa, mas Aragorn falou. "Pelo trabalho e valor de muitos eu vim clamar minha herança. Dessa forma eu gostaria que o Portador do Anel trouxesse a coroa a mim e Mithrandir a pusesse sobre minha cabeça, pois ele foi o iniciador de tudo que foi alcançado, e esta é sua vitória." Frodo tomou a coroa de Faramir, e ele sorriu. 'Mesmo em seu grande triunfo, Estel não toma nenhum crédito.'

Assim, Mithrandir colocou a coroa sobre a cabeça de Aragorn e o novo rei se levantou, Faramir podia ver os antigos reis do oeste nele. Por um momento houve silêncio até que Faramir anunciou, "Vejam o Rei!" A multidão explodiu em vivas, trombetas foram soadas e o Rei avançou pela barreira para a cidade. Ele fez o caminho até a cidadela e o estandarte da Árvore Branca e as sete estrelas foi levantado no topo da torre. Mas havia uma pessoa na cidade infeliz com o novo Rei, e especialmente com o novo regente. Uma figura se misturou às sombras, já planejando seu novo ataque.

()[]{}[]()

Faramir assistiu o Rei Aragorn passando julgamento. 'Ou ele está amando isso, ou ele está desejando voltar a ser apenas um guardião no ermo. Mais provavelmente um pouco dos dois.' Na verdade, ver Aragorn trabalhando fazia Faramir muito feliz de não ser Rei ou mesmo Regente governante. Ele nunca quisera poder como aquele. Faramir sorriu quando Eowyn entrou na sala silenciosamente, e veio até junto a ele. "Bom dia meu amor." Ele murmurou.

Eowyn sorriu. "Bom dia para você. O que aconteceu até agora?"

"Nada de mais. O Rei Aragorn decidiu recompensar alguns guerreiros por bravura. E o guarda que abandonou seu posto para me salvar de ser queimado vivo agora é o capitão de minha guarda pessoa, a companhia Branca. O rei também me fez o Príncipe de Ithilien."

"Só isso? Eu creio que vai ter que ser o suficiente?" Os dois riram. "Meu irmão vai ser o próximo a ser recebido." Faramir voltou-se para observar Éomer. O Rei falou sobre Eorl vindo do Norte e de sua assistência a Gondor em eras passadas e da amizade dos dois povos. Éomer pediu a Aragorn que permitisse que o corpo do Rei Théoden repousasse nas tumbas dos reis de Gondor até que ele preparasse seu túmulo em Rohan. Eowyn voltou a encarar Faramir. "Eu devo voltar par Rohan e ajudar meu irmão a assumir seu reinado. Mas eu retornarei com Éomer para trazer o corpo do Rei Théoden de volta para sua terra."

"Eu entendo. Mas não demore, minha amada. Eu já sinto saudades."

De súbito alguém falou por trás deles. "Não é uma graça? Rendil, porque você não fala essas coisas para mim?"

"Você já sabe o quanto eu a amo. Além disso, se eu falasse algo parecido para você, você iria pensar que eu enlouqueci e me daria alguma daquelas suas misturas." Faramir se voltou antes às vozes familiares, Iorwyn e Rendil sorriram para ele.

"Não fique aí parado Faramir, nos apresente para sua amiga."

"Perdoem-me. Iorwyn, Rendil, esta é a Senhora Eowyn, filha de Eomund de Rohan. Eowyn, estes são meus velhos amigos, Rendil, de Dol Amroth, e sua esposa Iorwyn, de Minas Tirith."

"Um prazer conhece-la, Senhora Eowyn. Rendil e eu estávamos pensando quando Faramir iria encontrar uma boa garota para se acomodar. Então eu ouvi sobre o beijo sobre a muralha, então quando Rendil retornou da batalha..."

"Rendil, você lutou, eu pensei que você tinha se retirado."

Rendil sorriu constrangido. "Bem, eu não poderia ficar em casa quando meus amigos estavam todos indo à guerra."

"Ele foi contra recomendações médicas." Iorwyn olhou feio pra o marido. "Mas como eu estava dizendo, quando ele retornou, nós decidimos vir e ver se podíamos conhecer a mulher que capturou o coração de nosso regente."

"Eu passei pela inspeção?"

Iorwyn pareceu pensativa por um momento. "Sim, eu creio que você passou. Nós desejamos aos dois a mesma felicidade que nós tivemos."

Faramir sorriu e se curvou levemente. "Muito obrigado. Eu espero que vocês venham para o nosso casamento e nos visitem em Ithilien de vez em quando."

Rendil acenou com a cabeça. "Nós adoraríamos. Mas tenham cuidado. Iorwyn pode lhes dar algum remédio de gosto horrível como presente de casamento. Ow!" Rendil sorriu ante ao leve tapa que recebera. "Você não devia atacar um homem ferido. Eu acho que você atrasou minha recuperação em pelo menos uma semana."

"Não atrasei nada, agora se despeça querido. Eu quero passar em alguns lugares ainda hoje. Adeus Faramir."

"Adeus Iorwyn, Rendil. Viagem com cuidado." Faramir e Eowyn assistiram o casal partir. "Ele são um casal interessante, não é mesmo?"

"De fato. Eles parecem muito simpáticos. Estranhos, mas simpáticos."


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer**: Eu não possuo nada. Isto é apenas uma tradução da mui excelente estória de Lirenel, baseada na grande obra de J. R. R. Tolkien. Nenhum tipo de ganho material está sendo feito com esta estória.

NT: "" são falas. '' são pensamentos. Em itálico é em Sindarin.

NA: O negócio desse capítulo é que eu já havia quase terminado com 'A Estória de Faramir' quando eu percebi uma coisa que ficou me perturbando. Eu tinha criado um personagem, Lokir, o qual eu transformei em um cara muito ruim, e nunca fiz nada com ele! Isso me deixou muito perturbada, então eu criei este capítulo para trazer Lokir de volta por um momento. Este capítulo não é necessário para esta estória, salvo por uma referência posterior, então cabe a você decidir se quer ler ou não.

()[]{}[]()

**Capítulo 32**

"... e há notícias de orcs atacando pequenos grupos de viajantes ao longo da estrada sul, próximo ao rio Erui." Aragorn estava sentado à sua mesa ouvindo Faramir. O Regente havia recusado uma cadeira, estando preso em seu escritório o dia todo. A noite havia caído sobre Minas Tirith e as estrelas brilhavam pelas janelas da Torre Branca.

"Certo. Mande o Capitão Wilain tomar uma companhia e destruir os orcs daquela área e manter..." Sem aviso uma flecha passou pela cabeça de Aragorn, errando-o por centímetros. O rei se jogou de sua cadeira e foi pegar sua espada, Anduril, praguejando quando lembrou que a havia deixado reclinada contra a parede. A mesma parede que agora estava aberta, mostrando um portal secreto. 'É claro! A câmara secreta de Denethor. Um assassino deve ter se escondido ali. Como eu posso ter esquecido isso?' Aragorn rapidamente avaliou a situação. Ele estava desarmado, Anduril aparentemente tomada pelo inimigo. Apenas Faramir estava entre o assassino e o rei.

Faramir se surpreendeu ao ver o assassino sair do portal. Olhos insanos se voltaram para ele. "Lokir!" De fato era o general, um homem cuja mente estava distorcida pelo ódio pelo regente e pelo rei.

"Ora vejam! O pequeno Regente está protegendo seu reizinho."

"O que você quer Lokir?"

O General deu um sorriso maligno. "Eu pensei que fosse óbvio até para você. Ambos são patéticos. Sempre preocupados com 'paz' e 'felicidade' e 'o bem do povo'. É repugnante! Vocês diminuem as taxas, distribuem os estoques para o povo. Gondor estava bem até vocês aparecerem e começarem suas **reformas**. Denethor nunca permitiria que simples camponeses tivessem precedência sobre o exército."

"A guerra acabou, o exército não é mais tão necessário quanto antes."

Os dois homens haviam puxado suas espadas, esperando o outro fazer o primeiro movimento. Aragorn assistia frustrado, incapaz de ajudar Faramir. Lokir deu uma risada insana. "Isso é o que você pensa. Quando eu tiver acabado com vocês dois eu retornarei Gondor ao seu esplendor. Eu tomarei o controle de tudo!"

"Você está louco!" Lokir riu de novo a avançou para Faramir. Suas espadas se chocaram, enquanto General batalhava Regente. Aragorn começou a avançar lentamente para a porta. Ele não podia gritar para os guardas, pois poderia distrair Faramir. Mas quando ele finalmente chegou à porta estava trancada. 'E a tranca fica para fora! Quem planejou este lugar?' o rei chamou os guardas, mas parou ao ver a poça de sangue por baixo da porta. Lokir havia matado os guardas. Agora tudo o que ele podia fazer era assistir a luta.

Faramir e Lokir eram parecidos com força e agilidade, mas o general estava se preparando para a luta, enquanto Faramir estava despreparado. Lokir tomou a iniciativa atacando cada vez mais rápido, até tudo que Faramir podia fazer era se defender de cada ataque. De súbito Lokir chutou Faramir no peito, jogando-o contra a mesa. Lokir trouxe a espada em direção à cabeça de Faramir, mas ele conseguiu desviar, a espada cortando a mesa. Irritado, Lokir acelerou ainda mais seus ataques. Aragorn assistiu, horrorizado, quando o general cortou o pulso de Faramir, fazendo o Regente afrouxar sua empunhadura na espada. Este momento foi tudo que Lokir precisou para desamar seu oponente. Com um sorriso triunfante Lokir trouxe a espada para acabar com Faramir.

Para a surpresa do general, Faramir se jogou para frente, fazendo que o general perdesse o balanço. Faramir se retorceu e se enfiou entre os braços de Lokir segurando a espada de uma mão. Ele deu uma cotovelada em Lokir o que fez o general perder sua empunhadura na espada, Faramir torceu o braço e puxou a espada da mão de Lokir. A surpresa fez Lokir soltar a espada e Faramir aproveitou para aliviar Lokir de sua cabeça.

O silencia se assentou na sala e Aragorn avançou para o lado de Faramir. Faramir soltou a espada, sua respiração desigual. Ele odiava tirar uma vida, mesmo de homens feito Lokir. "Eu agradeço Faramir. Eu lhe devo a minha vida."

Faramir sorriu. "Não foi nada meu senhor. É meu trabalho proteger o rei." 'E meu irmão. Agora você me deve duas Estel.'

"Faramir, você é meu amigo. Chame-me de Aragorn. Eu quero que ao menos alguém me chame pelo meu nome. É cansativo todos os 'meu senhor' isso, 'meu senhor' aquilo o tempo todo."

"Muito bem Aragorn. Eu suponho que nós devíamos chamar alguém para se livrar do corpo. Eu irei chamar alguém."

"A porta está trancada e os guardas estão mortos."

Faramir tentou a maçaneta, mas a porta ainda estava trancada, ele se voltou para Aragorn. "Você gosta particularmente desta porta?"

Aragorn sorriu ao perceber o que Faramir tinha em mente. "Não particularmente."

"Ótimo." Foram algumas tentativas, mas finalmente Faramir conseguiu cortar a maçaneta. Ao saírem Aragorn perguntou, hesitantemente.

"Faramir?"

"Sim Aragorn?"

"Onde você aprendeu a fazer aquilo? Desarmar Lokir daquela maneira."

Faramir sorriu. "Eu inventei." Ele desapareceu elo corredor. Ele recuperou Anduril por detrás da porta secreta e tentou ignorar a sensação de que o regente estava escondendo alguma coisa.


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer**: Eu não possuo nada. Isto é apenas uma tradução da mui excelente estória de Lirenel, baseada na grande obra de J. R. R. Tolkien. Nenhum tipo de ganho material está sendo feito com esta estória.

NT: "" são falas. '' são pensamentos. Em itálico é em Sindarin, o flashback também está em itálico.

()[]{}[]()

**Capítulo 33**

Faramir observava a Estrada enquanto o sol se punha. Ele estava em meio aos nobres, na grande multidão que aguardava os visitantes élficos que chegariam do norte. Faramir, como Regente, sabia quem eram os hóspedes que chegariam. Ele sorriu ao se lembrar de tentar acalmar o nervoso rei. Aragorn estava indo de lugar a lugar tentando deixar tudo perfeito para a chegada de sua família, irritando os servos até o ponto de revolta.

_Faramir viu o cozinheiro real sair correndo das cozinhas em sua direção. "Meu senhor Regente, eu imploro. Tire sua majestade da minha cozinha para que eu possa fazer meu trabalho! Se ele não parar de me distrair eu não vou conseguir terminar a tempo, mesmo que os convidados só cheguem tarde da noite."_

"_Eu vou tentar Deasaril."_

_Quando o Regente entrou na cozinha ele encontrou Aragorn rondando o assistente enquanto este tentava fazer um ensopado. "Não ponha muitas especiarias nisto, eles não gostam muito. Ah, não isso, eles podem não gostar disso."_

"_Meu senhor Elessar?"_

"_Só um segundo Faramir."_

"_ARAGORN!" O rei olhou para ele surpreso. "Você pode deixar este homem trabalhar, ou então ele ficará tão nervoso que irá estragar tudo."_

"_Mas..."_

"_Sem mas. Não é o lugar do rei ficar na cozinha. Eu vou ter certeza de que eles não temperem a comida demais, ou aguem o vinho, ou de qualquer outra maneira estraguem o jantar, mas você precisa sair."_

_Aragorn saiu relutantemente e o assistente deu a Faramir um olhar aliviado. O Regente levou o rei para fora e o entregou para Legolas e Gmili, que estavam mais do que satisfeitos em cumprir o pedido de Faramir de deixar Aragorn ocupado. Eles foram vistos indo para a adega. Faramir decidiu pedir a Mithrandir que fosse com eles para que o noivo ainda estivesse consciente para o casamento._

_Faramir entregou ao cozinheiro uma lista com as comidas favoritas de sua família adotiva e receitas, manteve Merry e Pippin longe das cozinhas os mandando para a adega, e lidou com diversos conselheiros querendo fazer uma boa impressão nos elfos. Na hora do chá ele estava exausto. Ele estava ansiando um descanso. O descanso foi adiado quando Aragorn quis sua ajuda para escolher a traje para o casamento, e assistiu Aragorn provar uma dúzia de trajes diferentes até decidir que o primeiro era o melhor. _

_Então o rei decidiu verificar como a comida estava saindo. Felizmente os cozinheiros estavam quase terminando. Para a surpresa de Aragorn cada prato estava da maneira que ele queria. "Faramir você arranjou tudo isso?"_

"_Bem, eu providenciei uma lista com as comidas e eles fizeram o trabalho."_

"_Estas são suas comidas favoritas! Como você sabia?"_

_Faramir deu de ombros. "Eu encontrei um livro com comidas élficas na biblioteca e escolhi algumas que eu achei que você gostaria."_

_Aragorn o encarou, ele não tinha bem respondido sua pergunto, mas outro servo os interrompeu para perguntar sobre os arranjos. Enquanto Aragorn começou a falar sobre decorações Faramir fechou os olhos e suspirou. 'Quando Eowyn retornar nós vamos ter uma discussão sobre o casamento. Fugir parece cada vez melhor.'_

O regente parou com essa trilha de pensamento quando os primeiros cavaleiros passaram pelo portão da cidade. Os gêmeos lideravam a comitiva, Elladan carregava o estandarte de prata de Valfenda. Faramir viu Glorfindel cavalgando com Erestor e os outros elfos de Valfenda. Após eles vieram Celeborn e Galadriel, senhores de Lothlorien. Ambos brilhavam como estrelas, mais do que o rebrilho normal dos elfos. Finalmente Elrond passou pelos portões, trazendo o cetro de Annúminas. Arwen Undomiel cavalgando ao lado dele, e pela primeira vez Faramir viu sua 'irmã'.

Elrond entregou a Aragorn o cetro, a última herança dos reis de antigamente. Faramir viu a tristeza na face do elfo quando ele uniu as mãos de Arwen e Aragorn, sabendo que ela estaria preza a uma vida mortal. Faramir queria confortar seu Ada, mas não seria apropriado fazê-lo no meio do casamento. Ele desesperadamente queria ficar com sua família, mas ele sabia que deveria esperar.


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer**: Eu não possuo nada. Isto é apenas uma tradução da mui excelente estória de Lirenel, baseada na grande obra de J. R. R. Tolkien. Nenhum tipo de ganho material está sendo feito com esta estória.

NT: "" são falas. '' são pensamentos. Em itálico é em Sindarin.

()[]{}[]()

**Capítulo 34**

Faramir só viu Elrond e os gêmeos na noite seguinte. O trabalho o manteve ocupado, e ele nem os teria visto naquela noite se Aragorn não o tivesse chamado. "Faramir venha aqui um momento. Eu quero que você conheça minha família." Escondendo um sorriso Faramir entrou no cômodo. Elrond Elladan e Elrohir estavam lá. Faramir deu ao pai um sorriso antes de manter a face de Regente impassível. 'Isso vai ser divertido.' "Faramir, este é meu pai adotivo, Elrond, meio-elfo, Senhor de Valfenda, e seus filhos Elladan e Elrohir. Pai, este é meu Regente, Faramir, filho de Denethor."

Elrond escondeu o sorriso ante o alheamento dos três filhos. Nenhum deles havia reconhecido Tir ainda. Faramir piscou par Elrond antes de fazer uma reverência forma. Quando ele se levantou, como se fosse cumprimentá-lo cordialmente, Faramir abriu um sorriso e abraçou Elrond, dizendo, _"Ada! Como você está? Eu senti tanto a sua falta! Como está tudo em Imladris? E como estão Glorfindel e Eluial e todos os outros?"_

Aragorn estava estupefato. "Ada? O que? Como?" Elladan e Elrohir, por outro lado, compreenderam imediatamente quem era Faramir. Faramir quase sufocou quando os dois elfos abraçaram seu irmão.

"_Tir! Eu não posso acreditar!"_ Elladan se voltou e bateu no ombro de Aragorn. _"Estel, porque você não disse que Tir era o Regente?"_

"_Tir? Hã? Quem?"_ Faramir estava tentando se segurar para não cair na gargalhada, seu estômago já estava doendo com o esforço. Elrond sorriu, era incomum ver Aragorn sem palavras.

Finalmente Faramir teve pena de seu irmão. _"Eu estava imaginando quando você perceberia quem eu era desde que você pensou que eu parecia familiar. Você pensaria que um guardião descobriria facilmente, não é mesmo Ada?"_

"_É verdade, mas eu devo admitir que você mudou muito nos últimos anos. Se eu já não soubesse quem você era, eu mesmo teria dificuldade em reconhecê-lo sem alguma ajuda."_

Aragorn conseguiu reencontrar a voz. _"Tir? É mesmo você?"_ Faramir confirmou. _"Era isso que era familiar naquilo que você fez com o general Lokir! Eu não acredito que eu não me lembrei disso."_

"_É, mas já se passaram alguns anos."_

Elrond se postou ao lado de Faramir. _"De fato, já se passaram muitos anos. Eu senti sua falta meu filho."_

Faramir sorriu. "Eu também senti sua falta Ada."

Elrond sorriu em resposta, mas o sorriso virou uma face de preocupação. O elfo vira o corte no pulso de Faramir._ "Eu vejo que você teve um encontro desagradável recentemente. Eu não creio que você deixou alguém atender este corte, e eu acho que ele esteja infectado."_

Faramir tremeu um pouco ante ao exame do pai. "Não é nada, apenas alguns problemas com assassinos."

"_Assassinos!"_ Exclamaram os três elfos.

"_Não se preocupem, ninguém se feriu. O assassino sim, mas eu não creio que vocês se importem com ele."_

Antes que a superprotetividade de sua família aparecesse Aragorn encerrou o assunto. _"Tudo está bem agora, não há nada com o que se preocupar. Elladan, Elrohir, Faramir gostaria de ouvir notícias de Imladris."_ Os gêmeos começaram a contar tudo que se passara. Elrond e Aragorn assistiam os três irmãos alegremente.

Enquanto os outros estavam entretidos, Aragorn falou para o pai. _"Eu vejo agora porque você não me disse quem era o seu pai."_

"_Eu não podia deixar você marchar para Minas Tirith e matar o Regente governante. Isso não teria caído bem com o povo de Gondor."_

"_Eu nunca gostei de Denethor. Ele sempre me deu uma sensação estranha, mesmo quando eu estava a serviço de seu pai. E agora que eu sei o que... Agora eu o odeio. Eu quero que ele morra novamente, de forma ainda mais dolorosa."_

"_Eu sei como você se sente meu filho. Mesmo agora eu posso dizer que Tir ainda sofre. Mithrandir me disse que ele se recusa a falar sobre o que aconteceu, com todos. Não é sábio, Estel, ficar enterrando suas emoções da maneira que ele faz."_

"_Eu entendo que ele não queira que a cidade toda saiba sobre isso, mas eu sei que você está correto pai. Eu tentarei fazê-lo falar comigo."_

"_Eu também tentarei."_

Logo Elladan e Elrohir saíram para procurar Legolas e Aragorn em busca de sua esposa. Faramir teria ido também, mas Elrond não o deixou. _"Você parece exausto Tir. Quanto você descansou na última noite?"_

"_Eu dormi por sete horas, mas eu não descansei muito."_

Elrond ficou preocupado. _"Você tem tido pesadelos."_

Faramir riu, mas foi uma risada forçada. _"É claro que sim. Qualquer um teria pesadelos depois de lidar cum um noivo frenético e servos preocupados o dia todo."_ Foi o mais perto de uma mentira que ele já disse a seu pai.

Elrond o olhou desaprovador. _"Tir..."_

"_Eu não quero falar sobre isso."_ Faramir falou firmemente.

"_Você precisa."_ Faramir o olhou determinado. Elrond suspirou. _"Eu tinha me esquecido quão teimoso você é Tir."_ Faramir deu um falso olhar sentido. O elfo riu. _"Eu senti tanto a sua falta meu filho. Imladris é entediante sem você ou Estel correndo pelo lugar causando problemas."_

Faramir sorriu. _"Eu gostaria de ter visitado, mas meus deveres me mantiveram ocupado desde o meu retorno a Minas Tirith. Eu senti falta da casa, as cachoeiras, os gêmeos, meus amigos."_

Elrond o encarou. _"E de mim?"_

"_Especialmente de você Ada."_ O elfo puxou o filho para um abraço. O momento foi quebrado com um impacto e um grito seguido por risadas.

Elrond rolou os olhos. _"Vamos ver. Esse foi Elladan dando o grito de 'quem fez isso, eu vou fazê-los sofrer', a risada de um elfo e um anão, o que quer dizer que Legolas e Gmili estão junto, e a risada de Elrohir que diz 'eu não fiz isso, mas eu queria ter pensado nisso'. Eu creio que eu devia ir ver que problema eles causaram. Com sorte não foi muito importante."_

"_E quão provável é isso?"_

O elfo suspirou e massageou a têmpora. _"Eu sabia que eu devia tê-los deixado em casa."_


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer**: Eu não possuo nada. Isto é apenas uma tradução da mui excelente estória de Lirenel, baseada na grande obra de J. R. R. Tolkien. Nenhum tipo de ganho material está sendo feito com esta estória.

NT: "" são falas. '' são pensamentos. Em itálico é em Sindarin.

()[]{}[]()

**Capítulo 35**

Aragorn estava frustrado. Por mais de duas semanas ele tentava falar com Faramir, sem sucesso. A agenda ocupada do Regente, bem como a sua própria, faziam quase impossível pegar Faramir sozinho. Mesmo quando ele conseguia, Faramir sempre achava uma maneira de evitar falar. Elladan e Elrohir encontraram o mesmo problema quando tentaram.

"Meu senhor, o Rei de Rohan e sua escolta entraram na cidade." Aragorn acenou para o mensageiro e levantou-se de seu trono. Logo abaixo ele viu Faramir pular do trono do regente em animação. 'Aparentemente ele estava ansioso em rever Eowyn.' O Rei e o Regente se postaram em frente à Torre Branca e Aragorn se entreteve contando quantas vezes Faramir rodava o anel da Regência em seu dedo. Ele já tinha passado de cem quando o Rei Eomer finalmente entrou na cidadela, Eowyn ao seu lado. Eles vieram à frente para serem recebidos por Aragorn e Faramir.

"Rei Elessar, Regente Faramir. É um prazer vê-lo de novo meus amigos." Eomer apertou suas mãos firmemente. Era a imaginação de Faramir ou Eomer estava tentando quebrar a sua mão? E ele estava o olhando feio?

"O prazer é nosso Rei Eomer. Se você e sua irmã nos seguirem, uma celebração de sua chegada foi preparada." Os dois reis avançaram e Eowyn tomou o braço de Faramir.

"Alegra-me vê-la novamente meu amor." Faramir murmurou para ela.

"Eu tenho contado os dias"

Eles avançaram um pouco antes de Faramir falar de novo. "Você contou a seu irmão sobre meu pedido de casamento, não?"

"Você notou. Não se preocupe, ele só está sendo um pouco protetivo. Ele vai superar isso."

Faramir relanceou Eomer e sua forma musculosa. "Eu espero que sim."

()[]{}[]()

Eowyn e Faramir caminhavam pelo quinto nível com as mãos dadas. Era final da tarde. Toda a manhã tinha sido tomada com encontros e protocolo, mas Aragorn tinha dado a tarde livre para Faramir, para que ele pudesse mostrar a cidade para Eowyn. Começando pelo primeiro nível, o casal caminhou pelas ruas, aproveitando a companhia um do outro.

Faramir apresentou Eowyn a alguns de seus amigos. A maioria deles era de baixo nascimento, mas Faramir ignorava o fato como sempre fez. Eowyn achava fascinante como ele tentava ajudar os camponeses. Ele viu que o povo amava Faramir por sua bondade e a lealdade dele não conhecia limite. Ela ficou especialmente encantada em ver como Faramir brincava com as crianças. Ele sempre tinha algo para dar para elas e as crianças o adoravam. 'ele será um ótimo pai um dia.' Eowyn sorriu. Logo eles estariam casados e as crianças com as quais Faramir brincaria seriam as deles. Eowyn se viu sonhando com uma família com o homem que ela amava.

Eowyn suspirou contente enquanto Faramir lhe falava sobre o quinto nível. "A maioria das pessoas morando aqui são mercadores e artesãos. Agora que a guerra acabou e Sauron foi derrotado a demanda por bens aumentou e a economia..." Faramir parou subitamente. Confusa, Eowyn se voltou para ele. O sorriso de Faramir tinha sumido, em seu lugar um olhar de ira, tristeza e algo mais. Reconhecimento? Os olhos de Faramir estavam duros e Eowyn se virou para ver o que ele tinha visto. Atrás dela uma ferraria e o ferreiro batendo em um menino, que parecia ser seu filho. O homem estava gritando.

"Seu desgraçado inútil! Você não consegue fazer nada direito? Você é um inútil você sabia disso?" o homem empurrou o menino contra a mesa de ferro, partindo as costelas do mesmo. "Como os Valar podem ter me amaldiçoado com tal filho? Seu estúpido miserável!" O ferreiro levantou a mão para acertar o filho novamente quando ele foi atirado contra uma parede, uma espada em sua garganta. Olhos acesos com ira o encaravam. Para a surpresa do homem, quem o atacou foi o Regente de Gondor, e o regente não estava feliz.

"Faramir!" Eowyn segurou a mão que portava a espada. O olhar de Faramir a impediu de dizer algo mais. O ódio, o puro e simples ódio em seus olhos a assustaram. Ela nunca tinha visto Faramir dessa maneira, mas seu toque trouxe Faramir de volta.

Ele encarou o ferreiro. "Você tem sorte que eu não o matei a sangue frio." Empurrando o homem, Faramir se voltou e ajudou o menino a se levantar. "Você tem uma mãe, algum irmão ou irmã?"

"Não senhor."

Faramir confirmou e pôs uma mão sobre os ombros do menino. "Venha comigo. Eu não vou deixa-lo com esse monstro." Ele começou a levar o menino, seguido por Eowyn.

"Aonde você vai levar meu filho?"

O regente se voltou e rosnou para o homem. "Eu vou leva-lo para um lugar aonde ele vai ficar a salvo de homens como você. Você nunca vai encostar nesse menino de novo, eu juro." Faramir saiu o mais rápido possível com o rapazinho.

Eowyn ainda estava trêmula do encontro, mas conseguiu pensar claramente. "Faramir, aonde você vai leva-lo? Nós não podemos ir até as casas de cura, lá é onde ele vai procurar primeiro."

"Eu vou leva-lo para o palácio. Você vai até as casas e traga um curador." Eowyn acenou com a cabeça e quando eles chegaram ao sexto nível ela foi até as Casas e Faramir levou o menino até o palácio.

Faramir levou o menino até seu quarto sem encontrar ninguém. "Você ficará a salvo aqui."

"Mas meu pai..."

"Seu pai nunca vai machuca-lo de novo."

O menino esta com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. "Mas você não entende. Eu mereci aquilo. Eu sou pequeno. Muito pequeno para ajudar meu pai. Eu sou inútil!" As palavras do menino eram tão sem esperança. Tão… familiares. Faramir não conseguia mais aguentar.

"Fique aqui. A Senhora Eowyn vai voltar com um curador. Eu tenho... Eu tenho que fazer algo. Não saia deste quarto." Faramir saiu do quarto tropeçando, fechando a porta ao sair. Ele se encostou contra a porta e fechou os olhos. Ele tinha que sair, ele tinha que pensar. Era demais, demais para aguentar. Abrindo os olhos Faramir começou a caminhar. Ele precisava de ar, de repente o palácio parecia sufocante.


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer**: Eu não possuo nada. Isto é apenas uma tradução da mui excelente estória de Lirenel, baseada na grande obra de J. R. R. Tolkien. Nenhum tipo de ganho material está sendo feito com esta estória.

NT: "" são falas. '' são pensamentos. Em itálico é em Sindarin.

É um milagre o quanto eu trabalho nessa fic quando eu tenho outras coisas para fazer no lugar dela.

()[]{}[]()

**Capítulo 36**

Eowyn queria gritar em frustração. Após deixar o curador com o menino ela começou a procurar por Faramir e não conseguia encontra-lo. 'Este palácio é muito grande. Ele pode estar em qualquer lugar!' "Minha senhora, você está bem?" ele se voltou e viu um elfo de cabelos negros caminhando até ela.

Elrond tinha visto a face apreensiva de Eowyn, e tinha a sensação de que tinha algo com seu filho. "Meu senhor, eu não consigo encontrar Faramir."

"Vocês não estavam caminhando juntos?"

"Sim, mas nós nos separamos quando eu fui buscar um curador, ele veio até aqui e agora eu não consigo encontra-lo."

"Porque vocês precisavam de um curador?"

Eowyn hesitou. Ela sabia que este era Lord Elrond, pai adotivo de Aragorn e um grande senhor élfico. 'Bem, se Aragorn confia nele, então eu também confiarei.' "Nós estávamos caminhando pelo quinto nível quando nós vimos um homem batendo e gritando com o filho. Faramir parou o homem e trouxe o garoto até aqui, eu fui até as casas de cura para buscar um curador, pois o menino estava ferido e nós não sabíamos o quanto. Eu estou preocupada com Faramir. Sua ira contra o homem me assustou. Eu nunca tinha visto Faramir tão irado! Eu sinto que algo está errado, mas eu não sei o que."

Elrond se sentiu enjoado. 'Ele forçou o passado para trás e agora ele foi atirado contra ele da pior maneira.' "Senhora Eowyn, nós devemos encontra-lo. Comece a procurar nos quartos do norte, eu irei encontrar o rei e encontraremos você lá." Eowyn não questionou as ordens do elfo. O olhar em sua face dizia que havia mais nessa situação do que ela havia pensado. Eowyn sentiu seu peito contrair em medo. 'O que está acontecendo? Valar, me deixem ajudar Faramir!'

Elrond correu para encontrar Aragorn. O rei estava conversando com Eomer em sua biblioteca particular. "Perdoem-me a interrupção, mas eu preciso falar com você Estel, é urgente." Eomer acenou em compreensão e saiu da sala.

"_Qual o problema pai?"_ Elrond contou o que Eowyn havia dito e suas preocupações.

"_Nós devemos encontra-lo Estel. Algo me diz que o futuro de Tir está sendo decidido. Ele está encarando algo que vai torna-lo mais forte ou destruí-lo."_

Aragorn e Elrond encontraram Eowyn. "Aragorn eu não consigo encontra-lo. Eu não sei o que fazer, eu estou tão preocupada."

"Eu sei. Eu acho que nós devíamos procura-lo separadamente, iria mais rápido..." Aragorn parou de falar quando Elrond levantou a mão pedindo silêncio. O elfo havia empalidecido.

Elrond ouviu atentamente o som que ele ouviu vindo do corredor. Seu coração acelerando. 'Por favor não! Não de novo! Não pode estar acontecendo de novo!'

"Pai o que foi?"

"Ele está nesse corredor. Nós devemos nos apressar." Enquanto se aproximavam da sala Aragorn e Eowyn ouviram o que Elrond ouvira. Alguém estava cantando em sindarin. Era Faramir, cantando a mesma música que ele criara quando garoto em Valfenda. Aragorn empalideceu ao ouvir a letra. Palavras sem esperança.

_A escuridão se aproxima,_

_Eu tento me esconder,_

_Mas as sombras chamam_

_Mais fortes do que eu._

_Súplica silente,_

_Ignorada por todos,_

_As sombras crescem,_

_A escuridão cai._

_Quem deve viver,_

_O fim se aproxima,_

_A esperança salva_

_Os perdidos na noite._

_Esperança vem,_

_A aurora se aproxima,_

_Mas a sombra é mais forte,_

_Mais forte do que eu._

Eowyn não entendia as palavras, mas seu coração se apertou com o tom. Esquecendo qualquer comportamento adequando ela levantou a saia e saiu correndo em direção à sala. Aragorn tentou segui-la, mas foi parado por Elrond. Aragorn deu ao pai um olhar frustrado, mas Elrond sacudiu a cabeça. "Eu tentei falar com ele, bem como você e os gêmeos. Nenhum de nós conseguiu. Nós devemos deixa-la tentar."


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer**: Eu não possuo nada. Isto é apenas uma tradução da mui excelente estória de Lirenel, baseada na grande obra de J. R. R. Tolkien. Nenhum tipo de ganho material está sendo feito com esta estória.

NT: "" são falas. '' são pensamentos. Em itálico é em Sindarin.

()[]{}[]()

**Capítulo 37**

Faramir estava junto ao balcão, olhando por sobre a cidade, mas sem enxerga-la. Ele parou a música quando ouviu alguém atrás dele, mas não se voltou. "Faramir?" Era Eowyn. "Faramir, o que está errado? Por favor, me diga." A preocupação dela para com ele trouxe lágrimas a seus olhos.

"Eu quase matei aquele homem. Eu queria mata-lo."

"Eu entendo, ele estava atacando o próprio filho..."

"Não! Você não entende!" Faramir segurou o corrimão de pedra. "Eu não queria mata-lo para proteger o garoto. Eu queria vingança!" Os nós de seus dedos estavam brancos com a força que ele fazia. "Eu queria vingança por cada hematoma, cada corte, cada osso quebrado, cada morte causada por pais como ele." Faramir se voltou para Eowyn, lágrimas traçando caminhos por sua face. "Eu queria vingança por três anos de dor, dois anos de silêncio e os oito anos de exílio! Eu queria vingança porque ninguém devia desejar a morte quando se tem apenas dez anos de idade!" Faramir não conseguiu mais se manter em pé, caindo sobre os joelhos ele cruzou os braços sobre o peito, como se o gesto pudesse para a angústia em seu coração de sobrepuja-lo. 'Por favor, faça parar! Por favor!'

Eowyn ficou parada, aturdida e horrorizada. A horrível verdade do passado de Faramir a fez querer sair correndo. Ela não podia lidar com isso, ela não sabia como. No momento que esse pensamento cruzou sua mente ela o afastou. Seu amor estava ferido e ela tinha que ajuda-lo, ou ao menos tentar. Eowyn se ajoelhou ao lado de Faramir, abraçando-o. "Eu sinto muito meu amor. Eu sinto muito!"

Faramir estava respirando com dificuldade. "Meu pai me odiava. Ele sempre me odiou. Eu tentei tanto conseguir seu amor, ou ao menos sua aceitação, mas ele ainda me odiava. E eu nunca soube o porquê. Eu nunca soube porque ele amava e acarinhava Boromir, e então tentou me matar. Porque? Porque ele não me amava?"

O sofrimento e agonia dele perfuravam o coração de Eowyn. "Oh Faramir." Ela acariciou a cabeça dele. "Ele o amava, ele devia amá-lo! Talvez nem ele mesmo soubesse. Talvez ele se recusasse a se deixar amar você por medo ou arrogância. É difícil escutar o coração quando você sempre treinou a mente a pensar algo diferente. Pelo que eu ouvi a mente de seu pai era retorcida além de seu controle."

Faramir se voltou para Eowyn, lágrimas em seus olhos. "Em meu coração eu sei que você fala a verdade. Eu tive um relance disso no fim, em uma visão antes de sua morte. Mas eu não sei se eu realmente creio que ele me amava, ou se é apenas uma esperança desesperada que me levará ao desapontamento." Eowyn não respondeu, ela não poderia. "Eu pensei que tudo teria ficado para trás. Eu nunca quis pensar sobre isso de novo."

"Você não pode correr do passado. Ele vai destruí-lo a não ser que você o encare."

A voz de Faramir não era mais do que um murmúrio. "Eu não sei se eu posso. Eu não tenho a força ou a vontade para encará-lo sozinho."

Eowyn sorriu suavemente e acariciou sua face. "Você não precisa encará-lo sozinho, _min leóf_. Você nunca vai ficar sozinho." O amor dela quebrou as últimas barreiras, e pela primeira vez nos últimos vinte e seis anos, Faramir se deixou verdadeiramente chorar.

()[]{}[]()

Faramir estava junto às cinzas da Casa dos Regentes, o lugar do descanso final de seu pai. Os detritos haviam sido retirados, deixando apenas as mesas de pedra, incluindo a que Denethor havia perecido. A mesa havia sido inscrita com um palantir, o instrumento da loucura de Denethor. Faramir inspirou e ajoelhou-se ante a mesa. "Onde a morte leva os homens eu não sei, mas eu preciso falar. Pai, seus sentimentos e pensamentos são um mistério para mim, mistérios que eu nunca resolverei. Mas onde quer que esteja, saiba disso... Eu te perdoo. Eu nunca esquecerei o que você fez comigo, mas se eu quero ser diferente do que você foi, então eu devo perdoá-lo e mover adiante. Você me feriu, não apenas no corpo, mas na alma. Mas eu te perdoo, porque você é meu pai e nada que você tenha feito pode mudar isso. Eu sempre te amei, e isso me fez te perdoar. Agora eu espero que sua alma encontre descanso. Adeus pai."

Ele se levantou e fechou os olhos em alívio, um grande peso levantado de seus ombros. Uma leve brisa passou por seus cabelos. Faramir sorriu e se voltou para Eowyn que o aguardava na Rua Silenciosa. Ambos voltaram para a cidade. O passado estava para trás. Agora era o tempo do futuro.

()[]{}[]()

NT: Finalmente acabou! Agradeço todos os que acompanharam essa estória.


End file.
